<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale of Songs and Ashes by Espoiretreves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466682">A Tale of Songs and Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espoiretreves/pseuds/Espoiretreves'>Espoiretreves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Time Skips, Warring States Period (Naruto), kind of, some will die, uchiha shisui-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espoiretreves/pseuds/Espoiretreves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui came to exist on a grey and rainy day, while flowers were blooming during Sakura's birth.<br/>How they entered the world matters little, for their future is already painted by the bloody shades of war. The exact same shade their soulmark bears. </p><p>A story of probabilities, friendships, forbidden affairs, duty and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi &amp; Sai &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Please read this “world” introduction before you proceed to the first chapter</span> </strong> <span class="u">.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The story takes place in the Warring States Period. The Great War began between the opposite forces of the Uchiha and the Senju, but soon more clans joined them.</p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Clans allied with the Senju</span> </strong> <strong>:</strong></p><p> </p><p>Uzumaki</p><p>Haruno</p><p>Yamanaka</p><p>Nara</p><p>Akimitchi</p><p>Hatake</p><p>Sarutobi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">Clans allied with the Uchiha</span> </strong> <strong>:</strong></p><p> </p><p>Hyūga</p><p>Inuzuka</p><p>Aburame</p><p>Yūhi</p><p>Fūma </p><p>Kurama</p><p></p><div class="page-header__contribution">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="wds-dropdown page-header__languages">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <em>(The clans have many traditions that are going to be explored as the story progresses)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">The names of the <strong><em>months</em></strong> and <strong><em>seasons</em></strong> are as such:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>January - <strong>Long Nights</strong></p><p> </p><p>February - <strong>Snow Melt</strong></p><p> </p><p>March - <strong>New Blossom</strong></p><p> </p><p>April - <strong>Open Sky</strong></p><p> </p><p>May - <strong>Blessed Moon</strong></p><p> </p><p>June - <strong>Fresh Hay</strong></p><p> </p><p>July - <strong>Sun's Blessing</strong></p><p> </p><p>August - <strong>Golden Harvest</strong></p><p> </p><p>September - <strong>Sweet Rain</strong></p><p> </p><p>October - <strong>Leaf Fall</strong></p><p> </p><p>November - <strong>Sea's Mourning</strong></p><p> </p><p>December - <strong>Dark Frost</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Winter - <strong>Water Season</strong></p><p> </p><p>Spring - <strong>Air Season</strong></p><p> </p><p>Summer - <strong>Fire Season</strong></p><p> </p><p>Autumn - <strong>Earth Season</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A year – <strong>Cycle</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>A month – <strong>Moon</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The War pauses for the <em>Water Season</em> (late Sea's Mourning until late Snow Melt) and for the three days of <em>Celebration</em> during the <em>Blessed Moon</em>. On the second night of the Celebration, the enemy clans gather to feast and pay their respects to the Kami (gods).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Soulmates and Soulmarks</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Each person can have a romantic and platonic soulmate. <em>But</em>, they could have more than just two. Some people may not have any soulmates at all or may never meet them (due to geographic restrictions, or in the case they have died).</p><p> </p><p>The bound souls share the same marks at some place on their body (usually the exact same place) and may have some mental connections. For example, everyone can feel it when their soulmates are injured, or dead.  They experience the same pain, but if the wounded soulmate survives, the pain passes quickly.</p><p> </p><p>When soulmates meet for the first time, they experience a sense of familiarity, but they may not recognize that they are facing their soulmates with just that. It takes a touch, or actually seeing the matching marks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As I do in my other fics, I will list the meaning of certain words on the author’s note under each chapter :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>*A little disclaimer*</strong> Although I use a lot of Japanese culture references, I have given them my own twist.</p><p>Oh, and I do not own Naruto (unfortunately).</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and welcome to yet another fic of mine :) </p><p>I just wanted to say something really quickly about the month and season names. I found this pretty cool thread on Reddit with these alternative month names by Citrauq and I am using some for this fic. A few of them I made up myself, but yeah, just wanted to give credit to the amazing Citrauq.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the daylight of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Haruno Sakura was born on the 28<sup>th</sup> day of New Blossom, during the Air Season, 67 full cycles since the War between the Senju and the Uchiha had begun. She came kicking and wailing, with hair as pink as the fleeting cherry blossoms and eyes as green as jade and fresh grass.</p><p>Her father, Haruno Kizashi, the newly appointed Head of the Haruno clan, gave her the name she would bear for the rest of her life, along with blessings and his unconditional love. Her mother, Haruno Mebuki, or as she had been known in her maiden life, Namikaze Mebuki, held her in her chest, making promises of a life filled with tears and death, as well as seasons of laughter and strength.</p><p>She was the Haruno clan’s heir apparent after all, and the mark on her left wrist would only grow to cover the entire arm and for that she would learn to face battle and death and lost shiryō, even the Shinigami itself. The priests and priestesses sang that evening for the baby of pink and green, her aunts brought silk clothes and herbal oils and her uncles daggers and seals. Her cousins, old and young, came to greet the newborn with kisses while the Elders offered their wisdom as their gifts.</p><p>The Great Priest read from the Blessed Stone, the laws of the Haruno, while the High Priestess passed down the spirit beads made of selenite, graced with the guardian spirit of Seiji-sama. Sakura would have to wear them proudly as she grew up, like all her ancestors had done before her and her descendants would do after her.</p><p>Thus, Haruno Sakura came to life and her soul would be tied like an anchor with the land of the dead, as it was her family’s duty. Her soul would also be bound to others’ as her soulmarks revealed. It was odd, her family thought, that she would have more than one or two or even three soulmates, but indeed, as the marks on her body promised, she would have one romantic soulmate and five platonic, a total of six.</p><p>Elder Haruno Fuka, explained that she had never seen anything like that in their clan in all her 94 full cycles, but the Kami always had a plan, and if their God of Death didn’t agree with it, little Sakura would have never taken a breath in the land of living. Indeed, on her first full cycle, the Shinigami appeared to bless the child, taking an androgynous form to appear before the mortals. Its gifts were the same It bestowed to every other Haruno infant and with Its touch, Sakura’s Haru no Kigō, turned from a faint grey, to the darkest black.</p><p> </p><p>Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto grew up together ever since the day the blond boy was born, two seasons after Sakura. His birth came on a cold night of Leaf Fall, with wishes not only from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, but the Haruno as well. They could hardly not be raised as close as siblings, since Sakura’s mother and Naruto’s father were siblings in blood, twins and each other’s platonic soulmates. And as fate wanted it, their firstborns would also share that bond.</p><p>Namikaze Minato had wept tears of joy when he laid eyes on the same mark the children bore, a chain of six circles – like a flower – with five bare of color, while one tinted red. For his son it was the second from the top on the right side, while for his niece a mirrored image of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was fate, her mother had said, that the first time Sakura had to face an onryō, Naruto had been with her. They had been playing in the Haruno gardens that day. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina, along with her aunt, Mito-sama and some of her cousins, had visited as they always did during the Fire season, to be given blessings by the Haruno priests and priestesses and pass down some of the famous Uzumaki seals. Her uncle Minato as well as her own father had been in battle, but the whole compound in the mountains vibrated with the force of the protection spells chanted specifically for them and all the other men and women who fought for the Senju alliance.</p><p>Those spells, powerful as they were, always managed to attract spirits. Most of them simple fuyūrei, but oftentimes onryō and even yōkai would be drawn towards the spiritual power, try to benefit from it and cause harm to the living.</p><p>Sakura had only just passed her third full cycle of life and by no means should she ever come across a yūrei while so young. The Haruno clan members might be the ones with the power to purge these spirits, but due to their bonds with the world of the dead, were more prone to malevolent entities. Many children of their bloodline had perished while a onryō, or yōkai simply as much as approached them.</p><p>At first, she only felt her left wrist tingle and the girl thought none of it, absentmindedly scratching the spot where her Haru no Kigō was hidden under her flowing sleeve. Naruto was plucking flowers so she could weave them into crowns, both children content in their time away from her overbearing childminder. As minutes passed, the tingling became more prominent, changing into more irritating stings, to the point it began to hurt. The air around her felt suffocatingly dry and even under the sun, young Sakura started shaking, as her fingers turned frozen and blue.</p><p>She was scared, wanting to call for someone, but she knew that her mother was busy, as many others in the shrine. The woman who was supposed to watch after her and her cousin was in the house, fixing lunch for when Mebuki would return with Mito-sama and her nieces. Not knowing what to do, she began looking around for anyone who could be close, when her eyes rested on the yūrei. Sakura knew what it was, even before it came close enough. She could <em>feel</em> it in her bones, she could remember her father’s stories and the priests’ descriptions. An onryō.</p><p>Sakura cried, thinking that her time to die had come.</p><p>Like a blanket, a calm presence enveloped her, minimizing the cold that she felt ripping through her small body. “Take your beads out, hime,” came the whisper of the guardian. “I will help you, but you need to take them out.”</p><p>With shaking hands, she did as Seiji-sama told her and extracted the selenite beads from her pouch, bringing them to her fists. It was closer, moving towards her. Sakura hid her head with a sob, unable to stop her trembles.</p><p>“Saku-chan?” she heard Naruto calling. He was wobbling towards her, with a fistful of colorful flowers. “Why you cry?”</p><p>Her cousin’s voice made the onryō turn its attention to him. Sakura watched breathlessly as the spirit changed its course, heading towards Naruto. She called his name urgently, fearing more than anything for the blond’s life, forgetting her own wellbeing.</p><p>“Look at its eyes. Make it see that you are in charge here,” Seiji-sama told her and Sakura stood.</p><p>She ran to her cousin, pushing him behind her back and with strength she never knew she could possess, the young girl stared right into the endless black eyes. “Leave,” Sakura hollered. “This is m-my house. Leave!”</p><p>The spirit stopped then, as if compelled to keep looking into the green eyes, and as Sakura would come to learn later, it was. She held her position, feeling shivers running down her spine, while the freezing sensation only intensified. But she wouldn’t let the onryō hurt Naruto. Sakura was a Haruno, a protector of the living and a guide for lost shiryō. It was her duty and her destiny to stand against those entities that tried to do harm to her home, her family and any other living soul.</p><p>“Saku-chan? Who are you talk to? I see no one…”</p><p>But as Naruto talked again, the spellbound ghost managed to break free from her mental force, advancing toward them once more. Panicking now, Sakura pushed her cousin away, telling him to run inside, but the boy was stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening around him, mainly because he could only see his pink-haired cousin screaming at thin air.</p><p>She couldn’t find that connection again and Sakura was utterly lost at what she had to do. Her training hadn’t started yet, so she wasn’t aware of any chants that she could use against it in order to banish it or help it with its regrets and anger. The girl clutched the beads tighter towards her chest, praying to the Shinigami to lend Its strength, but she was not yet a priestess, It would not listen to her pleas.</p><p>Seiji-sama stood behind her and Sakura faintly felt his hand ghosting over her shoulder, “Sakura-hime, I want you to listen to the prayer in our connected minds and repeat it. Can you do that?” she gave a nod, her lips quivering in terror as the onryō was just an arm away. It could snatch her, scratch her, kill her…</p><p>“I need you to look at it again and speak out loud. I will not let you get hurt, hime. Please trust in our bond and let me send this spirit to the purgatory,” he continued in a soothing tone and Sakura could feel her body returning to its normal temperature. It wasn’t as cold anymore and Seiji-sama would protect her.</p><p>She nodded and tried not to flinch as her eyes made contact with the cursed ones again. Her left hand holding the beads, extended towards the onryō and she spoke the words Seiji-sama chanted in her head, “He – Hear my demand. I damn t-thee, yūrei, to return to the Wastelands, where the Shinigami will be thy judge and jury.”</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“Hear my demand. I damn thee, yūrei, to return to the Wastelands, where the Shinigami will be thy judge and jury,” she said again louder, feeling stronger, more confident. The onryō had been frozen in place, but as the young Haruno kept repeating those words, it started convulsing, letting out an ear-splitting sound.</p><p>“Let the sword of Seiji tie thee with death once more,” Sakura shouted when the spirit was weak enough and dropped to the ground. Then, in a flash, her guardian passed by her, his ghostly ponytail flowing behind him as he raised his katana and pierced through the onryō’s chest. Bright blue flames sprung from that spot, swiftly engulfing the trashing and shrieking form of the yūrei, until there was nothing left but a scorched patch of grass where it stood before.</p><p>It was only then that Sakura noticed that her cousin had been crying, crawling as far away from her as possible. “What is that? What is that?” he kept asking, his big cerulean eyes going between her, Seiji-sama and the spot the spirit had been, just a few moments ago.</p><p>Sakura fell on her knees, feeling her energy leaving her body and allowed herself to cry once more. Seiji-sama – apparently still visible to Naruto – crouched down beside her and rubbed small circles on her back. “You did excellent, Sakura-hime. I believe you might be the youngest to ever banish a shiryō back to the realm of the dead. Shinigami-sama has blessed you with Its marks for your effort.”</p><p>He pointed at her left arm and the girl let the beads drop to the ground, rolling her sleeve up. The mark on the inside of her wrist had gained another black flame. In her young mind, she knew what that meant, but couldn’t quite comprehend it.</p><p>“Naruto saw it?” she only asked in a tired whisper.</p><p>Seiji-sama inclined his head, “Yūrei are visible during the process of their purgation and so am I. He is a little shaken, but you can explain to him what he saw, can you not?”</p><p>Well, she tried, but Naruto was too young to understand something that even Sakura had yet not the entire knowledge of. He did calm down though and said that both her and Seiji-sama were “So cool, ‘ttebayo!” Just as they had finished talking about ‘bad spirits that the Haruno clan chases away,’ a bunch of people came running to the garden. Sakura could see her mother and the High Priestess, along with her aunt Kushina and Mito-sama.</p><p>“What has happened? I could feel a disruption in the natural energy coming from here,” the High Priestess wanted to know and Seiji-sama became semi-corporeal again, in order to recount the confrontation. There were gasps from the other women, but the Priestess in white and red gown moved forward, snatching Sakura’s arm to examine the new rune.</p><p>“You should have called for another guardian or better yet, you should have banished the sprit once it made its presence known. Those children were put through unnecessary risk. Have you no regard of your charge’s life?”</p><p>The whole ground shook and the sky above rumbled as dark clouds began obscuring the sun. “Insolent human, you dare to accuse me of bringing danger to my ward?!” Seiji-sama boomed, as red veins appeared to cover the side of his eyes and neck. “Remember <em>priestess</em>, that I owe you nothing and your life would only be a minor price to pay to my master. I am here because of Sakura-hime and my loyalties begin and end with her.”</p><p>Tearing the girl away from the High Priestess, he held her in front of him, with a hand on the crown of her hair. “Tell your Elders to start training the child, or I will, as I have today. For a human to be able to bind with my spirit means that she will be able to withstand a mere exorcism and she has. If you think that I would have let her perish under my watch, I suggest you go back to your scrips and prayers, for this kind of blasphemy will be punished by the Shinigami himself.”</p><p>Trembling the High Priestess averted her eyes, “Forgive me Seiji-sama. I thought not of my words.”</p><p>“Indeed, you did not. Haruno bride,” he called towards Mebuki and pushed Sakura forward. The girl had no idea of why everyone seemed so scared. Seiji-sama was protecting her the whole time. His energy was linked with hers, so of course no harm would ever come her way. “Take your daughter inside and give her jasmine tea and a spoon of honey mixed with salt, then let her rest. Sakura-hime has lost a lot of energy and chakra. If your Priestess hadn’t been busy giving unbased accusations she would have already told you how to take care of the child.”</p><p>Once he made sure that his charge was safe in her mother’s arms, the guardian spirit disappeared. Naruto picked up her beads and followed them inside, carried by his mother. In silence they made the special tea and honey concoction, no one noticing the High Priestess’ leave.</p><p>When Sakura rose from her sleep the following day, a group of priests and priestesses escorted her to the ōyashiro where she would start her studies. She wasn’t mad, but she couldn’t <em>not</em> hate the fact that her play time with Naruto had decreased.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a cycle later, during Sweet Rain that she met Yamanaka Ino. Sakura had many cousins, but the very moment she talked to the blonde girl, she felt some sort of kinship that she had never experience before. Sakura thought that she might be one of her soulmates and the two young girls started revealing their marks to one another in hopes they were each other’s, either in a platonic or romantic way. After all, the Haruno had no rules over marriage and relationships like other clans did.</p><p>Sadly, they were not and Ino told her that she had already found her two platonic soulmates in the faces of Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji. The pinkette had no idea who they were, but for the first time in her life she felt jealous. It mattered little though, as Sakura had also known one of her soulmates and she couldn’t wish for a better one than Naruto. Her mood lifted even further when Ino-chan vowed to be her best friend and of course, she promised the same.</p><p>A few moons had passed, and it was in the first week of Dark Frost that her father returned home from the battlefield. He told her that the war always ceased during the Water Season and only began in late Snow Melt, or early New Blossom. Haruno Kizashi had been absent from battle only the cycle his daughter was born and stayed by his wife’s side for three moons before leaving again.</p><p>It was also during that stay that Kizashi informed her that she would have to make a choice when she grew older. She would either continue to study in the ōyashiro and live a life of relative comfort and a chance to have a family, or she would train to join her clansmen on the battleground, either as a warrior, or a healer.</p><p>Sakura was still young and had limited knowledge of what it meant to fight in a war, but she made her choice then and there, telling him that if she would ever be good enough to become the Head of the Haruno Clan, she couldn’t do it behind the confines of the shrine.</p><p>Her father smiled and kissed her proudly. Her mother wept the whole night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>On the fifth anniversary of her day of birth, her favorite older cousin, shoved a tanto in her hands and proceeded to teach her the Haruno katas. He was 14 full cycles and had spent three of them fighting against Uchiha and their alliance. Mitsuo was fast, one of the fastest men on the Senju front, bested only by Minato-oji-san and Tobirama-ojii-sama. He was trained by the latter after all, and was stationed on his base, so it would be hard not to grow faster and stronger than most. Mitsuo-nii-san was strict with his training, but kind and soft-spoken outside of it. He always made sure to send gifts for her when he passed through faraway villages and had even made a charm out of strings and beads and feathers that Sakura kept close to her bed.</p><p>Seiji-sama seemed to like him and his guardian as well, and that played a big factor in the girl’s bias.</p><p>Sakura was a child with big imagination and ever bigger curiosity that most found intolerable. There were only a handful people that seemed to never get exhausted by her questions. Her parents for one, were proud that her thinking process was creative and her uncle Minato kept bombarding her with information, when he was around. His wife Kushina was equally as talkative as Sakura, or even more so and the Elder Tsubaki-sama would provide knowledge and wisdom.</p><p>Mitsuo, though, supplied her with education through experience. When she had asked how chakra can be accessed, he taught her. When she questioned how far the Senju main residence was, he picked her up and they went on a journey lasting two days. Her mother had scolded them when they returned, but Sakura was buzzing with excitement to have been on an adventure. When she wanted to know how far away the stars were, they stayed up all night trying to make calculations on her house’s roof. They were far from correct, but they had tried.</p><p>“I found my romantic soulmate,” he had told her in one of his visits home and Sakura was bouncing on her heels wanting to know more. “Her name is Hana. The fiercest and prettiest girl I have ever seen.”</p><p>“When did you meet her? Where? How old is she?”</p><p>He had laughed and ruffled her hair, “Calm down, little blossom, I will tell you. Ah, let’s see, I met her during the Blessed Moon, the night of the Celebration. Hana-san was sitting with some of her cousins and I happened to pass by. We saw the marks,” he touched the double dotted spiral mark on his neck, “and ended up talking throughout the night.”</p><p>The young heir-apparent was listening with stars in her eyes, “Will you marry her?”</p><p>“Not just yet. We are still not of age, and she is four cycles younger than me. Perhaps when we are older, if at all.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” the girl asked with furrowed brows, earning a soft nose tap from her cousin.</p><p>“I mean that different clans have different traditions. We are lucky, that the Haruno laws have no restrictions on love and marriage. Her clan, the Inuzuka, is part of the Uchiha alliance, so we are enemies and I doubt they would ever let her enter our clan.”</p><p>“That’s luda – ludicrous!”</p><p>“It is, is it not?” he sighed, but urged her outside so that she could show him how far her skills had come.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura would spend her everyday training. As early as the birds welcomed the new morn, she would wake up, have breakfast and tea and make her way to the ōyashiro, where she studied the scriptures and the laws of the Clan. Then she would go home, have lunch with her mother –and sometimes cousins and aunts – rest, and afterwards she would work on her fighting skills, be it with a sword, or her bare fists. Every woman in the Clan had to learn how to fight and heal, even if some chose to never find themselves in battle. They knew how to wield a blade just as well as they knew how to take care of their homes.</p><p>It was one of the many laws, the second one written on the Blessed Stone that the Haruno took from the first Shrine of the Shinigami, deeper in the mountains. <em>“No man shall ever stand above no woman and no woman shall ever stand above no man, for their souls are equal for Shinigami-sama to judge.”</em> Thus, boys and girls learned how to fight in the same manner. The highest positions in their ōyashiro were held by both a woman and a man. Anyone could become the Clan’s head, no matter their gender or even their age. They only had to compete with the last Head in fighting skills, intelligence and get the approval of the spirits and the Shinigami. Her father had rose in the position just before his 19<sup>th</sup> full cycle and for many cycles before him, the Clan’s Head had been a female Elder, who had been prolonging her life, for the mere reason of finding a worthy successor.</p><p>They might think of Sakura as the heir-apparent of the Clan, but unless she challenged her father for the title, she would never become the rightful heiress.</p><p>The girl had many tutors aside from training her spiritual and physical skills. There was the Elder Kazuki, who taught her how to play the musical instruments and read notes. He had abstained from a life filled of killing to become a songster since he was a young boy, and his husband had been equally skilled in the drawing arts as he had been in destructive jutsu. Elder Kazuki had lost his soulmate many cycles ago due to the war, but the songs he still wrote for him spoke for their lasting love and devotion.</p><p>Her grandmother, Azusama, was the only daughter of Senju Butsuma and married into the Haruno clan while young but had trouble in having children for many cycles. The lessons she always bestowed to Sakura, were of will and strength of mind.</p><p>One of her older cousins taught her how to create beautiful patchwork quilts, which honestly Sakura found boring, but she liked the pictures Ayami-nee-san would design. Her own mother, being raised as a Namikaze, taught her some of the jutsu from her Clan, while her Uzumaki aunts trained her in sealwork, along with Naruto and his cousin Karin. They still lived in the Land of Whirlpools, but the journey to the Hollow Mountain where the Haruno clan lived, was less than a day and they travelled back and forth multiple times a moon.</p><p>Every night, Sakura would practice her spiritual bond with Seiji-sama and listen to his stories of the time he was alive and the time he spent in the land of the dead before becoming her Guardian. He used to be a Haruno as well, over a century ago, but after being by the Shinigami’s side, he held no loyalties to the living, aside from her and whoever she chose for him to protect. Sakura had been skeptical hearing that, but she supposed it made sense that after being dead for so long, he’d view life as something fleeting and unimportant.</p><p>She would ask him questions about the land of the dead, but he would never reply. “It is something that the Shinigami will choose to share with you, when and if It finds you worthy,” he would say, and Sakura would ask no more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura oftentimes spent hours thinking who her other soulmates could possibly be. With Naruto they shared many connections; their mark, their blood, their friendship. But what about the others? There were days where her heart would not stop racing with fear and after many questions to the Elders and searching through old scrolls, she concluded that soulmates shared some abilities, of sorts.</p><p>For example, those times that she would be under such irrational fear – even when she was only just feeding foxes at her porch – it meant that one or more of her soulmates were in danger. The girl also figured out that whoever was in constant danger must be older than her and partake in the war. She could also feel it when they were injured, and that revelation came when she had been visiting the Land of Whirlpools and her cousin Naruto fell and twisted his leg. The pain had been intolerable for her as well but came to pass after only a minute.</p><p>Naruto on the other hand, apart from experiencing their soulmates’ pain, could also feel their bad emotions. He always knew when she was angry, or scared, or feeling sad, even when they were apart. They had made a vow together during their sixth Long Nights that they had to search for their other soulmates. At least one of them was getting injured in such frequency, that the children were genuinely concerned and in a lot of pain, though fleeting, every other day.</p><p> </p><p>During the following Air Season, they found the third soulmate of theirs, on a face they would have never guessed.</p><p>It was the first time their parents decided to take the children with them for the Celebration Night. During every Blessed Moon, the Senju and the Uchiha ceased battle for three days and nights and on the second night, they gathered to feast and drink together, making temporary peace amongst all clans on either side. It was a tradition that existed on their lands long before the Great War between the clans began. Those three days were of blessing the Kami and the living, so no one was allowed to raise a blade against another.</p><p>Naruto and Sakura were instructed to stay close that night, along with their other friends, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji and Nara Shikamaru. Some of their older cousins were with them, keeping an eye on the young children while their parents enjoyed the festivities.</p><p>It was a marvelous sight to the six-cycle-old Sakura, seeing so many people interacting with each other. She knew most of the Uzumaki, many Senju and Yamanaka, even some Nara, Akimitchi and Sarutobi, but <em>never</em> had she met people of the Uchiha alliance.</p><p>Sakura had studied about their clans. The Uchiha with their dark eyes and hair, wearing the red and white uchiwa, bearers the Sharingan; the Yūhi, closely related to them with their red eyes and admirable genjutsu skills; the Inuzuka and their bound dogs that some said were their soulmates; the Aburame and the help they got from insects and wildlife and of course the Hyūga, wielders of the Byakugan dōjutsu and the only other clan besides the Haruno that could see shiryō.</p><p>In her childlike wonder, Sakura kept staring at the mismatched groups. She knew what war meant, they had to tell her in order to prepare her for the time she would have to put on her armor and join her kin on the battlefields, she also knew that these men and women had been fighting each other until a few days ago and on that night, they made peace amongst them a possibility.</p><p>Looking at a Hyūga’s clear eyes was almost terrifying and her friends shared the sentiment, but they all found the Inuzuka dogs amazing. Some were tall and feral, but others were cute and small, never straying far away from their humans. Most of the Inuzuka were also loud, louder even than the Akimitchi and wild-looking, like the tribes living on the other side of the Hollow Mountain.</p><p>Sakura loved them. She loved their brashness and the red marks marring their cheeks.</p><p>At some point their older cousins led them to a table where the leaders of the Senju alliance were seated. They greeted Hashirama-ojii-sama and Tobirama-ojii-sama, but Sakura promptly left them when she caught sight of her aunt, Tsunade, the daughter of Senju Hashirama and Mito. She practically ran into her arms, getting teasing remarks by Jiraya and Orochimaru, Tsunade’s soulmates.</p><p>Jiraya-san was a fun uncle, with great stories to tell, but Tsunade often told Sakura that he was a big debauchee. She didn’t know what that word meant and when Sakura had asked her father, he had turned red up to his ears. Her mother had commanded her to never say it again until she would be older, so it must be something bad. Minato-oji-san had a nice opinion of the man though. He had told her of how when he was younger, he was stationed with Jiraya’s group in the war and the man taught him a lot. He was also Naruto’s godfather, so Sakura liked him.</p><p>Orochimaru-san was…odd, to say the least.</p><p>“Be careful, brat,” Tsunade said, but albeit the scolding, her tone was laced with fondness, “What do you want?”</p><p>“You know what, you know what? Our clan’s healers have started teaching me their practice!”</p><p>“Is that so?” she hummed.</p><p>Sakura nodded, looking at the woman will ill-concealed idolization. “Will you also train me when I’m older, oba-chan?”</p><p>The blonde shook her head, but smirked all the same, “Let’s make a bet –”</p><p>“That’s a bad idea, Tsunade-hime,” Jiraya-san piped in, but they both ignored him.</p><p>“If by the time you turn 10 full cycles your chakra control is above the 80<sup>th</sup> percentile, I will train you.”</p><p>The pinkette young lady rejoiced. The healers had told her that her control was exceptionally good. “I will win the bet, shannaro!”</p><p>Tsunade gave a sigh and let Sakura down, “Why do all the brats want me to train them? Another girl, Rin, I think was her name, came to me two moons ago and asked me the same. I already have Shizune as my apprentice and I can hardly be considered such good of a healer.”</p><p>“Ah, do not belittle your abilities, Tsunade. You are barely 30-cycles-old and yet everyone talks about your healing skills. You have long surpassed your father and every other healer of our united clans,” came from Orochimaru-san, while Jiraya nodded in agreement.</p><p>That fact was known to all the clans, whether sided with the Senju, or the Uchiha, as was that Tsunade had remained with a shriveled soul. Once, she had a romantic soulmate as well, a man called Dan, but the war took him. Since that day, the Senju heiress became the only person the Uchiha warriors would rather run away from, than confront in battle.</p><p>“My old man is turning into a relic, what do you expect?” she chuckled, “Well, Sakura-chan,” she looked at her niece again, “practice every day until you can show me that you deserve to become my student.”</p><p>“I promise!”</p><p>It was with great reluctance that she returned to the table where the Clan Heads were. While eating on her father’s lap, she couldn’t help but stare right across, at the Uchiha alliance table. Her survey must have alerted the old man with long black, greying hair, for he turned his attention right on her, wearing a deep frown.</p><p>Sakura shivered under the focus of those black eyes. He was an Uchiha, that much she knew and by his position on the table it was either Madara-sama, or Izuna-sama. In the end, the girl chose to smile at him, hoping his mood would lift. Her grandmother always said that smiles were contagious, and she believed her. But the man only stared back at her, like she was something bizarre, before turning to speak with the other Uchiha beside him.</p><p>“That was Uchiha Madara,” her father whispered in her ear.</p><p>“He didn’t smile back at me,” Sakura pouted and stabbed the rabbit meat on her plate with unnecessary force.</p><p>Kizashi’s laughter rattled her entire body, “No, I wouldn’t expect him to. Don’t take it personally, my sweet blossom.”</p><p>Sakura only nodded and looked around the other tables, finding Naruto almost as a natural reflex. He was eating heartily, while his mother was laughing and hitting her fists on the table next to one of her relatives. Even though Naruto’s father was a Namikaze, his mother was the heiress of the Uzumaki and for that reason her uncle Minato had married in Kushina’s clan. Sakura’s maternal grandparents hadn’t been happy that both their children had left their clan, but they knew they couldn’t stand between the bond of soulmates.</p><p>“Can I excuse myself?” she asked after she was finished her meal. Her father allowed it easily, but her mother warned her not to stray far. Seiji-sama would be rolling his eyes if he wasn’t so proper all the time.</p><p>Sakura scanned the open area at the field, but noticing all her friends still having their meals, she decided to wander around alone. In one word she could describe the Celebration as crowded. Maybe she could use another. Crowded and loud. People were singing and dancing, having animated conversations over food and drinks. She caught sight of Jiraya-san with wine in his hand and a face equally red.</p><p>Feeling brave, she decided to walk towards the Uchiha alliance side, not that people of both alliances didn’t mingle with each other already, but their tables were almost divided by an invisible line.</p><p>When she reached the Hyūga, she could feel their eyes on her, or more precisely above her. <em>“They can see you,”</em> she said in her head but Seiji-sama replied out loud.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>
  <em>“Can they also banish yūrei back to the purgatory like the Haruno?”</em>
</p><p>“No,” he said simply. “They were blessed by the Kami and the Sage with eyes that see spiritual energy clearly, but Shinigami-sama hasn’t gifted them the ability to interact with shiryō in the same way.”</p><p>As her Guardian spoke, more of the Hyūga turned their way, studying the girl and the spirit closely. When she passed by a particular table closer to the one where the Uchiha alliance Clan Heads were sitting, she saw a girl and a boy around her age and slackened on her pace. She was itching to speak to them and maybe make friends, but the boy eyed her wearily as most of the adults did.</p><p>When the girl with blue-black hair finally spotted Sakura, she shrieked and hid her eyes behind her kimono’s sleeve. Sakura frowned ever so slightly.</p><p><em>“Perhaps that was because of me,”</em> Seiji-sama provided in her head.</p><p>Sakura understood and took a deep breath before approaching the table. “Merry eve,” she said, only looking at the young Hyūga girl. “I apologize if he,” she pointed at Seiji-sama, “scared you. You must worry not; he is not a bad shiryō. His name is Seiji.”</p><p>When he didn’t speak, Sakura threw him a glare that her mother wouldn’t approve of. Reluctantly, he brought his ghostly hand away from the hilt of his katana, “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“You are a Haruno,” the man next to the boy stated more than asked and Sakura nodded. “The heiress of the clan?”</p><p>Sakura tilted her head as she looked at him. Long dark hair and pearly eyes like his relatives, but he was a spitting image of the person sitting right across from him. “Heiress apparent. In our clan only the worthy take the position. But my father is the current Head if that is what you mean, Hyūga-san.”</p><p>Ignoring any further words coming from the boring adults, Sakura turned to the girl once more and smiled, “My name is Haruno Sakura. Would you give me yours?”</p><p>She watched in concern as the young girl grew red on the face. Her mouth opened and closed before a barely audible whisper came out. “H-Hi-Hinata.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata-san. And may I ask for your name as well?” she asked the boy who was still looking between her and Seiji-sama.</p><p>“My name is Hyūga Neji, son of Hizashi.”</p><p><em>“Is his father’s name supposed to mean something to me?”</em> she asked Seiji-sama. <em>“And if he needs to inform me of his parents then he should also mention his mother’s name, shouldn’t he?</em></p><p>He actually laughed behind her, earning the whole tables attention. “I do not concern myself with the names of mortals, hime. This is your area of interest.”</p><p>“Ah, my apologies,” she said sheepishly, while scolding Seiji-sama for speaking aloud. “Seiji-sama is a little… old and his manners–”</p><p>“We have to go,” he commanded from behind her and she turned to see him looking in the distance towards the woods.</p><p>“What do you mean? We –” but the mark on her wrist was suddenly on fire. She tore the sleeve of her yukata up and saw it turning red. “I have to get otou-san.”</p><p>“No time for that Sakura-hime, follow me, quick.”</p><p>“Is there an evil spirit here?” she heard someone ask but she had already begun after Seiji-sama. Briefly she turned and shouted over her shoulder, “I’m sorry Hinata-san, Neji-san. Let’s talk later,” before running faster.</p><p>Only the faintest light of the bonfires from the field reached the woods and soon it was completely dark. Sakura stumbled and fell over upturned roots and cut her sleeve on a thorned bush. Seiji-sama held his sword out and it lit with blue flames, making her view a little easier.</p><p>Sakura was panting as they ran closer to the yūrei, but unlike the last time she had met one, there was no cold sensation, but the opposite. The atmosphere was heavy, and she felt her body heating and not out of exertion. Seiji-sama came to a stop just as a loud growl was heard. Sakura spotted the spirit and almost let a scream out. Its body was twisted at the waist, its complexion yellowish and it had four hands instead of two, along with a reptile tail trailing behind it. There were no eyes or nose at its face, but a sharp-teethed mouth.</p><p>“What is that?” she asked appalled and fearful.</p><p>Seiji-sama held his sword in front of him, “This is a yōkai.”</p><p>Malevolent entities with the aim to cause harm or mischief. By its appearance and the oppressive feeling of rage in the air, she chanced the former.</p><p>Sakura brought her beads out, tying them around both palms. There was only one way to exorcise a yōkai this spiteful. Unlike most yūrei, that were merely lost souls seeking to right the wrongs done to them, the Haruno had no records of how yōkai came to exist. They were spirits of the world but had never been living souls of humans.</p><p>“Do you know the prayer?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied and squeezed the beads harder as the yōkai began running towards them. “Hear my demand,” she said loudly, but the yōkai was suddenly there, landing a blow to her with its tail. Pain bloomed in her abdomen, but Seiji-sama was quick to catch her and right her on the ground again.</p><p>Sakura felt paralyzed as the spirit started advancing for her once more, but her Guardian prompted her to continue with the purgation.</p><p>“Hear my demand, cursed and impure spirit. Hear my demand thou who deceives and causes death and harm. Hear my demand for I damn thee to the Wastelands, where the Shinigami will be thy judge and jury.”</p><p>The growls increased along with pained sounds made from the spirit, but Sakura kept repeating the chant until it weakened. “Let the sword of Seiji tie thee with death and lead thee to final peace,” she finished and Seiji-sama sprinted forward, cutting its head right off and the sacred flames rose to consume it and bring it to the land of the dead.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Sakura fell on the ground, trying and failing to calm her racing heart. Seiji-sama used their connection to envelop her in a cocoon of safety and patted her head repeatedly, until her breaths evened out. “Good job, hime.”</p><p>“I hope you do not wish to kill me,” she told him tiredly, but without real accusation.</p><p>He helped her stand, “I wish to make you stronger. If I thought you were in real danger, I would have simply killed the spirit and damn it to an infinity of wandering in the Great Waste.”</p><p>“I know,” she nodded. “Thankfully, I had a good meal before this.”</p><p>“Indeed, but it is best if we try to find some honey and salt. I have no hopes for jasmine tea.”</p><p>Sakura couldn’t help but laugh. They began their trek back to the large field, with the girl feeling only slightly lightweight. Seiji-sama informed her that it would get better in the future, but she was still young and only ever encountered two malevolent spirits. With time, her body, her spirit and her chakra would no longer feel the side-effects of the exorcisms.</p><p>“Your cousin is close. I can sense Noburu.”</p><p>Wordlessly Sakura let Seiji-sama guide her through bodies and tossed cups. The moment she saw the lanky pink-haired boy, she bolted at him, “Mitsuo-nii,” she all but whined when he turned and picked her up.</p><p>“What’s wrong, blossom?” he asked and waited patiently as she raised her sleeve and showed him the second mark that appeared on her Haru no Kigō.</p><p>Mitsuo held her tighter and rolled her sleeve down, “I thought that something felt strange. Are you alright? I see some scrapes.”</p><p>“Worry not, I simply fell as I was running,” she told him.</p><p>“If you say so.” He was still holding her when he turned around, “Ah, yes, blossom, want to meet some… interesting people?” he asked and Sakura pushed away from his chest, finally noticing his company of … Uchiha?!</p><p>“I have told you about my rival in battles, Uchiha Shisui, have I not? It was for him that you made the omamori a moon back. The moron is not here tonight, because he is still recovering, but these two are his cousins, Itachi and Sasuke.”</p><p>The older boy, clearly only slightly younger that Mitsuo had the same colors that distinguished the Uchiha, his hair was held in a low ponytail and there were pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. The youngest was staring at her in wonder and Sakura couldn’t remove her eyes either. It felt… it felt…</p><p>She pushed away from her cousin’s arms and landed on the ground, walking right up to the boy. Sakura was studying him wide-eyed, feeling that she <em>knew</em> this boy, but she had never met him before. How could she? He was an Uchiha. But she did know him, didn’t she?</p><p>“You… you…”</p><p>“What am I? Who am I?” he finished her thoughts for her. “Sasuke. What is your name?”</p><p>But before she had the time to reply he spoke again, “Haruno Sakura. That’s you, am I correct? You just thought how I knew, did you not?” he kept speaking, while she, his brother and her kin were observing him curiously. “Something hit you hard on your side a while ago,” he pointed at her left side of her torso.</p><p>Understanding dawned on her then and she grasped his hand, feeling the same electric shock, the sense of home and belonging she always felt when touching Naruto. “We need to find Naruto, now!”</p><p>“Naruto?” he asked and then looked around, “You’re thinking of a blond boy. Your…”</p><p>“Yours too! Quick, we need to find him, we promised that we would find <em>you</em> together and he’s not here.”</p><p>“Alright, children, tell us what is happening,” Mitsuo asked and both children startled, having forgotten of their surroundings.</p><p>Sakura was bouncing on her heels and smiled broadly, “He’s one of the other five. I found him Mitsuo-nii!”</p><p>“She is one of my soulmates,” Sasuke said at the same time, looking at the other Uchiha boy and silence fell around them at the revelations.</p><p>Sakura stared at the two older boys who were looking them wearing the kind of expression the messengers always wore when they came to the Haruno compound to inform of a clansman’s death. Suddenly, she felt fear creeping in her veins and refused to let go of Sasuke’s hand.</p><p>“Sakura –”</p><p>“Your bond cannot be revealed to anyone and I think it would be best if we excused ourselves first,” the boy – Itachi, said, making a gesture to take Sasuke away from her, but both children were pushed back by Seiji-sama.</p><p>His hands were around them as he was in his semi-corporeal form, “And who do you think you are to make such a decision, mortal?”</p><p>Itachi’s eyes turned an eerie shade of red, with black tomoe spinning slowly. He made to grab his sword, but Sasuke stopped him, “No, wait, nii-san. He is Sakura’s… guardian?”</p><p>“Seiji-sama, you have to understand that the child is an Uchiha.”</p><p>“Remember your Clan’s laws, Mitsuo,” came Seiji-sama’s sharp reply.</p><p>“They will have to fight each other.” At that both children held each other closer.</p><p>Her Guardian rose to full height as he stared down the Uchiha and Haruno. “And still, you have no right on their bond, no choice but to accept it for what it is.” Noburu-sama, Mitsuo’s guardian spirit was telling him the same thing and her cousin had no choice indeed but to concede.</p><p>“Of course, excuse my error.”</p><p>“Sasuke,” the other boy spoke, “we must leave.”</p><p>“But nii-san –”</p><p>“Saku-chan!” a loud cry took his words away, as Naruto came running towards them, cheeks red and blue eyes widened in panic. “What happened? You were hurt!” he panted as he stopped next to the two children and Seiji-sama. He looked at the youngest Uchiha, mouth opening and closing, before dropping his eyes on the still connected hands.</p><p>“Naruto,” she breathed and smiled widely, offering her free hand. He grabbed it in a motion as familiar as breathing. “This is Uchiha Sasuke,” she informed him.</p><p>Slowly both boys raised their free hands as well, touching tentatively and a shiver passed through all three as they were connected. “No way,” Naruto sighed, giving a smile that rivaled the sun. He dropped their hands and raised his shirt, so the right side of his torso was visible. Sasuke did the same and indeed the marks were the same.</p><p>“Sakura-hime is wearing a dress. It would be improper to show you her mark currently, but I can vouch the design existing on her side, since the night of her birth,” Seiji-sama said when the young Uchiha had turned to the girl.</p><p>“Have you found anyone else? Saku-chan and I haven’t, oh by the way, I’m Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!”</p><p>“You are…loud,” Sasuke said, but smiled, before shaking his head, “No, not until tonight.”</p><p>The three of them deflated but Naruto raised his head once more, “Sakura-chan, what happened? It was you who got hurt wasn’t it? You couldn’t breathe… Was it a, a ghost?”</p><p>“Worry not, Naruto,” <em>how many times had she said the same that very night?</em> “I came across a yōkai, yes.”</p><p><em>“What?!” </em>Mitsuo asked sharply. “A <em>yōkai</em>? Are you sure?” he stared down at her and at Seiji-sama, who both nodded. “Quick, we need to find some salt and honey.”</p><p>At her cousin’s panic, Sakura exchanged a glance with Seiji-sama. He patted her head, disappearing as he didn’t find any other reason to remain visible.</p><p>“What’s a yōkai?” asked Naruto, while Sasuke cringed back and closed his eyes, “That was ugly. It had no eyes, and its skin…” the young Uchiha shivered.</p><p>“You can see through my memories?” she asked excited.</p><p>He shook his head, “Your thoughts, I believe. Both of yours and others that I think belong to our soulmates, but never so clear until today.”</p><p>“Maybe because we’re all close now? I can feel what you feel better as well, ‘ttebayo.”</p><p>“It makes sense,” Sakura nodded, feeling a sudden dizziness. “At least none of us are in danger today.” At their instant glares she huffed, “Seiji-sama was with me, I was <em>fine</em>!”</p><p>Naruto grumbled about stupid ghosts that he ought to punch, but Sasuke only asked her if that was her ability.</p><p>“Yes, I can sense when one of my soulmates is in danger and of course I can feel their pain when they are injured.” It was known that all soulmates felt each other’s pain and the moment of death, a part of them died as well. “At least one of them is in almost constant danger.”</p><p>“And getting hurt. A lot,” Naruto continued.</p><p>Sasuke nodded, “I have seen thoughts of swords and battleplans a lot, so it’s easy to say that they are older and fighting in the war.”</p><p>“But we don’t know who the other three are, or what clans they belong to, or if they belong to a clan at all,” Sakura mused. “They’re definitely not in the Haruno or Uzumaki clans.”</p><p>“Not an Uchiha, either, but I have not met everyone from our allied clans,” Sasuke shrugged.</p><p>As Sakura made to nod again, her head felt like swimming and her sight became blurry. Two sets of hands reached to grab her and steady her. She hadn’t even felt that she was losing balance.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Sakura-chan!”</p><p>Mitsuo hovered over her as well, pushing her to sit on the ground, “I need to find some things,” he started, “Itachi-san, could you remain here until I return?” and at the Uchiha’s nod, he had disappeared from their side.</p><p>“I have some water on me,” Uchiha Itachi spoke then and approached with a canteen. Sakura was seeing double and when she failed to reach it, he pressed it on her hand.</p><p>After a few slow sips, she did her best to smile, “Thank you for your kindness.”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Sakura-chan? Hey, Seiji-sama, where are you? Why is she so pale?”</p><p>“Naruto, inside voice remember?” she mildly chided as his voice made her headache sharper. “Oh, sorry,” he whispered and sat down next to her, rubbing her back.</p><p>“Is this because of the… ghost?” Sasuke asked then, clearly concerned.</p><p>“Yōkai, and yes. They are not like other yūrei, but much… stronger,” she replied, leaning on her cousin’s shoulder, feeling more tired than ever before. “They were never human souls, but came to exist somehow, so they can cause more harm on humans.”</p><p>“Even Kannushi,” the older Uchiha added.</p><p>“Shinshoku,” Sakura corrected him. “We are none’s master, certainly not Shinigami-sama’s.”</p><p>“Could you explain this? Your thoughts are hazy for me to read,” Sasuke asked, sitting on her other side.</p><p>The girl nodded but was unsure of how to properly simplify what the Haruno clan was. “The first law of our clan states that, ‘<em>No Haruno shall ever bow their head to any living man or woman. Their only master shall be Shinigami-sama.’ </em>Of course, we respect and study all the other Kami as well, but we serve the Shinigami. Our duty, is to guide the spirits to peace, thus we are Its employees – Shinshoku, not Kannushi.”</p><p>“The Uzumaki just call you shamans,” Naruto said.</p><p>“Most people do, it’s not a wrong way to phrase our esse, just not as accurate, I think.”</p><p>When Mitsuo returned with a small bowl containing a mixture of salt and honey, he fed Sakura its entirety. “I could find no jasmine tea, blossom. When we return home, make sure to ask your father of some. A double doze would be appropriate.”</p><p>“I already feel better, do not concern yourself, nii-san.”</p><p>“Not concern…” he huffed and pushed some of her hair back, “No child on their 6<sup>th</sup> cycle should face a yōkai, Sakura! Your body and spirit cannot take the strain.”</p><p>“Then I’ll have to become stronger so that it can,” she replied, feeling Seiji-sama’s approval on her words. “What if it had gotten close to people? You were not there, our priests were not there, father was also unable to feel it as soon as I did, otherwise he would have taken action. I had to stop it.”</p><p>Mitsuo sighed, dropping his eyes downcast, “I know. You did well, but do not be reckless. You are aware of how many of our children have passed in these situations.”</p><p>Sakura nodded her agreement. It was no secret in their clan and it always came as a warning. A warning of grief, as her grandmother had told her. Children could not stand the power some shiryō emitted, the Haruno were more susceptible in their presence, far more vulnerable than other humans. Many of her cousins were lost after encountering a hostile spirit.</p><p>“Wait, you can…die? Because of ghosts?” Sasuke asked horrified and Naruto’s head snapped up to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Huh?” then louder, much louder, “What?!”</p><p>Smiling at both, she confirmed it, “I am young so yes, there is a chance that any yūrei could kill me or even take over my body and…erase my own spirit. But I have Seiji-sama to protect me. Our bond is strong, and he is powerful, so I worry not.”</p><p>Again, she felt his approval and some of his own energy being passed to her body. Undoubted trust between themselves and their Guardian was one of the things her cousins lacked. All the children who passed away, had failed to rely on their Guardians, they had not yet built their bond and thus resigned themselves to death, to be overcome by the shiryō’s malicious forces. Yes, spirits like Seiji-sama could send yūrei in the purgatory themselves, but there were limitations to their powers without their wards’ embracing their link.</p><p>Standing up, Sakura patted her dress and looked up to her soulmates hopefully, “Sasuke, would you like to meet our friends? Oh, and I saw two Hyūga children, we briefly conversed but I had to find the yōkai. You may know them.”</p><p>“Neji and Hinata?” he questioned, after having – probably – seen her thoughts. “Their fathers are the heirs of the Hyūga clan.”</p><p>She shrugged, “I don’t know. Neji-san said he was <em>‘son of Hizashi,’</em> as if I am supposed to care who his father is. He could introduce his father and mother, but what is the reason of exclaiming his father’s name?”</p><p>Mitsuo-nii laughed at her words, while Sasuke looked perplexed. Naruto was also confused, tilting his head while his golden eyebrows furrowed over blue eyes. Itachi was finally the one who spoke and explained the situation.</p><p>“As members of old clans, we usually state who birthed us when introducing ourselves.”</p><p>“Then you should be saying your mother’s name,” she retorted with narrowed eyes. “They did most of the work to not get their credits in your ‘introductions’. Besides, I think it is weird to state either.”</p><p>“Different clans have different ways, Sakura. We have talked about this,” Mitsuo said kindly.</p><p>Sakura didn’t like his answer.</p><p>“Kaa-chan would slap me if I went around just saying otou-chan’s name,” Naruto then said, shivering in the image. “Our last names are enough, ‘ttebayo!”</p><p>“Exactly,” Sakura nodded.</p><p>“You might be right,” Itachi-san inclined his head, “but I am afraid some clans have more traditional views than others.”</p><p>Naruto leaned to whisper in her ear, but the boy couldn’t keep his voice low to save his life, “And I thought the Senju were old-fashioned.”</p><p>“Well,” Sasuke started, smoothing his clothes, “We could meet your friends and then seek out the Hyūga children. I doubt they will be allowed to move away from their family, but we can…”</p><p>“Great!” Naruto cut him off, bouncing on his feet, “Come on, come one, let’s go!” he exclaimed grabbing both of their hands and dragged them away. Mitsuo and Itachi trailed behind them conversing silently.</p><p>Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji were not hard to find. When Mitsuo promised their parents that he would be looking out for the children, they agreed to let them wander around and play, even after shooting dubious glances towards the two Uchiha boys. Chōji was excited when he found out that Sasuke was one of Naruto’s and Sakura’s soulmates. They had many a time discussed the issue of wanting to find the rest of their soulmates and finally it was happening. Ino on the other hand, seemed a little too awestruck by the boy, but when she found out he was not her romantic soulmate, she lost interest immediately.</p><p>They informed them of the Hyūga children then, as Sakura led the way towards the table, she had seen them previously. Shikamaru was far more interested in meeting them. It was no secret between them that he wanted to observe the clans of the Uchiha alliance.</p><p>When they arrived, Sakura lost no time in stepping close, “Hello again,” she smiled, “Hinata-san, Neji-san, we were wondering if you would like to join us and walk around the feast.”</p><p>Sasuke came beside her and bowed his head. Sakura stared wide-eyed.</p><p>
  <em>“Seiji-sama! What is he doing?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Bowing down to the heirs of the Hyūga clan. Nothing you should ever do, hime,”</em> he replied, but Sakura couldn’t stop staring. It was so…foreign to her. Why would anyone bow down to another human? It was absurd.</p><p>“Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama, Merry Eve,” Sasuke greeted, “With your permission, we would like for Neji and Hinata to accompany us.”</p><p>Sakura was expecting the girl’s blushing, she was expecting every adult’s questioning gaze towards herself and her friends from the Senju alliance. What she wasn’t expecting was for who she assumed to be Hyūga Hiashi, since he looked just like Hyūga Hizashi who had previously talked to her, to turn his pearly eyes on her and question of the yōkai she purged.</p><p>“Was it a malicious spirit, the one from earlier? Did you gain a flame on your Haru no Kigō, Haruno-hime?”</p><p>Haruno-<em>hime</em>? What was he sputtering about? Only Seiji-sama could call her that and had a right to do so. Everyone else in her clan that did, only meant it as a joke.</p><p>“My name is Sakura, Hyūga-san. Neither do I need any kind of formal address from older people and heirs of their own clans to that, nor do I like them, and certainly I do not deserve them,” she said calmly. “And to answer your question, yes it was a malicious one.”</p><p>He nodded, while everyone else remained silent, watching the two of them in interest. “Could we see your mark?” he asked then, taking her by surprise.</p><p>Seiji-sama roared in life behind her, just as Mitsuo joined her side. “You have no right to have such expectations, mortal. Mind your own place,” her Guardian seethed, bringing the temperature around them down.</p><p>“Seiji-sama, stop,” she only said as she watched terror painting her friends’ faces. “I can show you my mark, if you tell me the reason of your request, Hyūga-san.”</p><p>It was his brother who spoke then, from besides Neji, “Curiosity is hard to quench. My brother meant no ill intention.”</p><p>In her head, Seiji-sama was informing her that many wished to take the Haru no Kigō from her clanmates, in hopes of controlling the spirits for their will. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two Hyūga heirs, while pushing her sleeve up, ignoring Mitsuo’s protest.</p><p>“Seiji-sama has no obligation to maintain human life,” she started cheerfully as they observed her mark, effectively making them pause in her threat. “In fact, his only obligation is my well-being. I hope you understand.”</p><p>In response, her Guardian glared down at every Hyūga – minus the children, since Sakura instructed him not to frighten them further – while resting one hand on top of her pink hair, the other tight around his katana.</p><p>“Of course,” the man sitting next to Hinata said, taking a glance at the spirit before focusing on her. “Since Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke will be accompanying you, I give permission to my daughter to join you.”</p><p>“Neji, you can go as well,” his father said.</p><p>Sakura let her sleeve fall over her skin once more and switched from glaring at the two men to smiling at the children. Itachi came forth and inclined his head, telling them that he would bring the children back himself, later.</p><p>“Was that necessary?” Shikamaru asked coming next to her.</p><p>She linked her arm through his, just as Seiji-sama disappeared, “As a genius, Nara-chan, you should already know the answer,” she whispered and he sighed, detaching himself from her grasp, while muttering a faint ‘<em>troublesome’</em>.</p><p>Once Hinata and Neji were standing with them, Naruto made sure to introduce himself with as much excitement as he possessed, clearly unaffected by what had just transpired. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Seiji-sama angry after all, and Sakura knew that he largely enjoyed it when her Guardian terrorized everyone with just one look.</p><p>Ino took it upon herself to introduce not only herself, but the shy Chōji and lazy Shikamaru. Hinata was red on the face, looking between all of them, eyes stopping every so often at her and Seiji-sama, but also towards Naruto, before dropping them on her feet again, her blush always intensifying.  </p><p>Huh.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>The girl then pulled her cousin’s sleeve, who leaned down for her to whisper something. Neji nodded, making his long hair bounce over his shoulders. “Could we bring two more people with us? They are my cousin’s soulmates, and she thinks they would like to meet you as well.”</p><p>“Oh, you have found your soulmates as well?” Ino gushed cheerfully. “Shika and Chōji are mine and we just found that Sasuke is one of Sakura’s and Naruto’s soulmates as well. They have more, can you believe it?” the blonde all but screamed with eagerness.</p><p>Hinata nodded, “My…my platonic s-soulmates.”</p><p>“None of us has found their romantic soulmates yet,” Sakura said then and turned to look at Neji.</p><p>He shook his head, “I have not met either of mine yet,” he provided evenly and led them through some more tables.</p><p>As they walked amongst the area where the Uchiha alliance were seated, Sakura – and all her Senju alliance friends – were looking around in astonishment. When they approached the Aburame clan tables, Sakura turned to Seiji-sama wide eyed. <em>“What is this?”</em> she was referring to the buzz of chakra that came from every single one of them, but it was different than any other she had felt so far.</p><p>
  <em>“Those are their insects that you feel. You are aware of their clan’s affiliation?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Insects live inside their bodies and help them in battle.”</em>
</p><p>Seiji-sama confirmed her words, <em>“Just like the Inuzuka have a bond with their canines and the Haruno have a bond with their Guardians, it would be difficult for the Aburame to survive without their insects.”</em></p><p>They all stopped as Hinata alone walked up to table, and once again Sakura watched perplexed when the girl bowed her head and then began speaking with a boy around their age. Both approached them after a while and the boy with covered eyes introduced himself as Aburame Shino, <em>son of Shibi</em>.</p><p>Sakura almost groaned out loud. Naruto laughed. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio stared at him curiously, all thinking why he would bring his father’s name in his introduction without being asked to.</p><p>Then they made their way towards the Inuzuka clan and Sakura was elated. She had heard stories that the Inuzuka and Hatake – a clan allied with the Senju, them too living on the Hollow Mountain, albeit lower than the Haruno clan, on its base – clans were once one and the same, before some of their ancestors left and founded the other clan. She didn’t know if that was true, but the bond with their dogs was similar that the Hatake clan had with their wolfs and their own dogs.</p><p>Sakura watched her cousin unable to tear his eyes away from a young girl with painted cheeks. “Is that Hana-san?” she whispered to him and he nodded, still staring ahead. When Hinata-san moved to speak with an Inuzuka boy around their age and a woman with short and spiky hair, Hana turned her head and kept Mitsuo’s gaze. She was cute, Sakura thought, with her hair tied in a ponytail and the simple kimono she had on. She also seemed fierce and the Haruno girl imagined her in fight, tearing her opponents down with the help of her trusted dogs.</p><p>That was one of the reasons Sakura appreciated the Inuzuka clan more than others. While clans from the Sanju alliance allowed their women to train and join the battles, most of the clans allied with the Uchiha didn’t. Except for the Inuzuka. In their clan, just like in the Haruno, men and women were equal.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt hot air blowing on her neck, as strands of pink hair blew past her face. Sakura turned around and her eyes widened seeing the large dog – or was it a wolf? – standing right behind her, growling low under its breath. <em>So beautiful</em>, she thought as she observed the black and white fur, it’s yellow eyes, the strong legs and the blood… wait blood?</p><p>“You are hurt!” she breathed, falling on her knees to lift its front right leg.</p><p>“Sakura?” she heard Mitsuo calling her, just as the dog/wolf tried to pull back, snarling at her.</p><p>Sakura kept its leg in a strong grip and glared at it, “Stay still!” she ordered and focused on the fragment of ceramic embedded on its paw. Poor soul had probably stepped on a broken plate or cup. The clan’s healers had taught her some things, but she had no herbs in her person, nor alcohol to clean the wound. “It may hurt a little, I’m sorry,” she told it, while keeping its giant paw between her hands. Sakura pulled the ceramic out and the canine gave a small bark but didn’t pull back.</p><p>Gently she let its leg down and stood, approaching the Inuzuka table, while the dog/wolf trailed behind her, limping. Uncaring of the odd looks, “Is this water?” she asked one of the men with painted cheeks. He simply nodded and Sakura grabbed the goblet. She needed a bandage, but where…</p><p>“Mitsuo-nii, a kunai please.”</p><p>He approached and dropped it on her open palm, and in return Sakura offered the cup of water, “Hold this for me.” Leaning down, “What are you doing?” he asked, but Sakura was busy cutting a strip from the hem of her kimono.</p><p>She placed it between her teeth and motioned for her cousin to pass the water. Raising its paw again, Sakura poured some water and massaged the wound, making sure to clean the blood and dirt away. Then she rolled the makeshift bandage around the canine’s paw and gently let it down.</p><p>“It is not a perfect wrap,” she looked up to the wild yellow eyes. “Is it too tight? Can you walk well?”</p><p>“Kuromaru!” came a deep feminine voice and Sakura snapped her head to see the woman Hinata was talking to, staring at them. Kuromaru barked back, and Sakura realized that she must be its partner, or master. She wasn’t sure how their bonds were referred to in the Inuzuka clan.</p><p>Sakura stood and while her cousin moved away, she stayed beside the beast. She had to look up, since it was a head or two taller than her. When her hand met its fur, it didn’t shake her off and then she smiled, “You’re cute and your name suits you, Kuromaru-san.”</p><p>“People usually call ‘im scary and deadly, girl, not cute,” the same woman said having moved closer, “What did ya do?”</p><p>“I dressed his wound, Inuzuka-san. And he could be scary as you say, but that doesn’t mean he’s not cute. If any of the wolves in our mountains had been wounded, they would not be as gentle while being healed.”</p><p>The woman observed her as Sakura did the same, spending a little too long on the protruding fangs. “Had no idea Haruno deal with wolves, unless… there’s Hatake blood in yar veins.”</p><p>“There is not as far as I know,” she shook her head, “But wolves, like foxes and deer and all other animals of the wild, live around us, close to our houses.”</p><p>“Hmmm, well you could have let ‘im as is. He’s got more serious wounds than a small scrap.”</p><p>Sakura tilted her head, “I could, but I didn’t want to. Is there a law in your clan that prevents others from touching your… partners?”</p><p>A smirk appeared on the woman’s face, making one of the fangs fully visible, “Yar gutsy, ain’t ya girl?”</p><p>“My name is Sakura, <em>woman</em>.”</p><p>With a booming laugh, she dropped her hand on Kuromaru’s head. “I’m Tsume, ya better remember that. Kiba! Hana!” she shouted tilting her head back, “Go along ya two.”</p><p>Sakura glanced as the two Inuzuka children joined her friends. With a final pat on the dog/wolf’s fur she leaned closer, “It was nice meeting you, Kuromaru-san. May the Yama-no-kami bless your days.” She let him go, but the canine reached towards her, licking one side of her face and Sakura chuckled, before walking to her cousin’s side.</p><p>Mitsuo quickly moved to Hana’s side – keeping a respectable distance – while Kiba introduced himself. He was the only one who didn’t mention his father’s name, instead stating that he was <em>‘son of Tsume and… well, I don’t know who my father is. Anyway, Hana’s my sister, nice to meet y’all’</em>.</p><p>That night began a story of friendship, of bound souls, of love and longing for peace. And he ones who initiated it? The improbable attachment of ten children, all hailing from different and even hostile to each other clans, but their laughter came easy and the fondness towards one another grew as the night faded away to bring way to the new light.</p><p>And just like the flowers blooming during the Air Season, their bonds would continue to blossom for many cycles in their bloody future.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Shiryō</em> - Souls of the dead</p><p><em>Yūrei</em> - spirit/ghost</p><p><em>Onryō</em> - Vengeful spirits</p><p><em>Yōkai</em> - monsters/spirits</p><p><em>Fuyūrei</em> - Floating ghosts</p><p><em>Ōyashiro</em> - Great Shrine</p><p><em>Kannushi</em> - "God master"</p><p><em>Shinshoku</em> - "God's employee"</p><p> </p><p>Basically, <em>Kannushi</em> and <em>Shinshoku</em> are the same thing (person responsible for the maintenance of a Shinto Shrine, as well as for leading worship of a given kami) I just wanted to point out that the Haruno see themselves as Shinigami's employees.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello friends and Happy New Year!!! 🎉🎉 Let's hope 2021 treats us better than 2020... I wish you all the best, health, happiness and of course much love 🥰</p><p>So, here it is, my new baby! I hope you enjoy how the story progresses :) </p><p>Basically, I made every Naruto character coexist in the Warring States Period hehe. If you want me to put down any ages, family trees and whatnot, please tell me. I'll do my best :P</p><p>Ummm, this is going to be both a Sakura-centric and Shisui-centric story, like my other ShiSaku fic, so next chapter will be Shisui's story. I may put some chapters from other characters POV in here as well, idk, it's just a thought. </p><p>There will be many more relationships (platonic and romantic) that are going to be explored in the future and bear in mind that there is going to be homosexual content later. I will tag the other relationships in the future.</p><p>Anyway, I really hope you'll like this and please comment your thoughts and tell me your opinion❤</p><p>P. S. Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, but English is not my native language. A VERY special thanks to one of my closest friends, Ellen, who helped me edit.<br/>If you see any mistakes that we may have missed, be kind enough to tell me and i'll fix them ASAP :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dreams do not align with duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rain was falling, strong and unforgiving, the morn Uchiha Shisui was born. It was the 19<sup>th</sup> day of Leaf Fall, during the Earth Season, on the 60<sup>th</sup> anniversary since the beginning of the Great war between the Uchiha and the Senju.</p><p>While he was born into health, his mother passed just a few hours after embracing her son, from exhaustion and blood loss. And maybe it was a testament of the baby’s grief, for he cried only silent tears after Uchiha Nanami gave her last breath. It was not until the boy was wrapped into his father’s arms, that he stopped, as he felt the care and love the man had to offer.</p><p>And just like any other Uchiha, Kagami loved fiercely, consumingly, to the point of madness. At a young age, he had gained a son and lost his soulmate and the sole reason he did not succumb to the Curse of Hatred, was because the love for his newborn child balanced the feeling of sorrow that tore his heart apart.</p><p>As it was customary in their clan, Shisui was taken in the jinja on the seventh day of his birth, where the Uchiha priest prayed to the Kami for the child’s longevity, happiness and valor in battle.</p><p>It was only for that day that his grandfather, Uchiha Izuna left the battle. Shisui was his remaining son’s firstborn, and thus he had to give his own gifts of iron and steel. Uchiha Madara, brother of Izuna and the Head of the clan, along with his son and heir, Fugaku, were also present and promised the boy with power and blood. Shisui’s other uncles, aunts and cousins celebrated his birth by hanging red ribbons in their homes and gifting the newborn various weapons and fabrics, as the custom allowed.</p><p>Kagami did not want to leave his son and was allowed to grieve his wife for a whole moon. Izuna assured his son that he would not have to return in battle, since they would cease fire soon due to the Water Season approaching. Thus, Shisui and Kagami spent many moons in the house haunted by Nanami’s lost laughter.</p><p>The only woman Shisui would ever come to love as a mother would be Mikoto, Nanami’s younger sister and Fugaku’s fiancée and later wife.</p><p>As such, Uchiha Shisui’s life began, painted red by blood and black by heartache and unbeknownst to him, it would continue to be that way for many seasons and cycles and decades.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shisui’s first soulmark appeared on his skin when he was two cycles old, on a Fresh Hay day. It was the same day that his cousin Itachi was born. From then on, the two would share the same mark on their right elbows, a reversed crescent moon, with three dots inside the mark’s curve, as a testament of their platonic link.</p><p>Even if he had been young at the time, Shisui could still remember Mikoto’s tender kiss and the wish she whispered in his ear, <em>“I pray you two will never be apart, my dear child. That way, you will never know the loneliness I have to endure for never meeting my platonic soulmate.”</em> Those words had haunted Shisui as he grew older, just like the broken smile his aunt have showed.</p><p> </p><p>From a young age, his father would train him in battle games, teach him how to spot patters and even make his own plans of battle on a cardboard, with folded paper and pebbles to signify the soldiers and generals. Shisui was often told that his mind was quick and practical, and the boy would take pleasure in his clanmates’ praises.  </p><p>During the Winder Seasons, his grandfather would tell him stories with heroic actions of his youth, but oftentimes smiled when the young child said Izuna was his idol. He would ruffle Shisui’s hair and tell him, “When the time comes, Shisui, you will have such feats as well. Maybe even greater.” Uchiha Izuna also liked to talk about things that he found pleasure in, aside from bloodshed. Music was one of them and reading poems to his wife, before they would go to sleep. The man often spoke about the duties an Uchiha had and the sorrows their life bled from. He had countless stories to share about his children, boys and girls and he would almost whisper fondly on their names. Most of them were dead, Shisui knew. Only Kagami, his own father remained and a daughter, that Izuna had not seen in many cycles, but would never give away the reason of it.</p><p>Shisui enjoyed the days he would spend with his uncles, Fugaku and Obito, but for different reasons. Obito was young, only six cycles older than him and the youngest son of Uchiha Madara. He had always been a smiling youth, taking joy from silly pranks and jokes, that Shisui enjoyed seeing happening and even helping Obito with. Fugaku on the other hand, would give him scrolls to read and allow him in his armory, where he would let him hold his blades, clean them and admire their making.</p><p> </p><p>He was four full cycles old the first time he held a short sword with steady hands and legs, five when he managed to disarm an older cousin of his and seven when he was chosen to be sent in battle, only a few moons after he gained his second soulmark. The mark signifying his romantic bond to another person.</p><p> His father was outraged, his aunt Mikoto couldn’t bury her tears and disapproval, even when she should, because women in their clan had no choice over matters of war. But the clan Elders had made their decision deeming him more advanced than other children and even though both Madara and Izuna were not agreeable with it, they supplied him with blade and armor for protection and sent him in the battlefields.</p><p>Shisui prayed and prayed and prayed when he saw battle for the first time. He did not understand why there was so much blood soaking the ground, why his kin were killing and being killed. So, he prayed, either for a painless death, or the strength to get him through this hell and enable him to go back home and see Itachi-chan once more.</p><p>Having him in his thoughts and his aunt Mikoto and the other aunts and cousins back home, he marched with his clansmen.</p><p>It was only the second day on the battleground that he took another’s life. The first, he spent hiding behind his uncles and only swiping so he could injure, but never kill. And the second… it was either the Yamanaka boy, or himself and yet, he did not finish the boy. His blue eyes, so foreign yet beautiful, were still open and watching him, even when part of his side was torn open.</p><p>“Slit his throat,” someone said and Shisui turned around to find a Yūhi comrade of theirs, staring coldly at the boy on his feet. “He’s suffering and you need to end it,” he spoke firmly again and pressed a kunai on Shisui’s hand.</p><p>He stared at the sharp weapon and his hand – or was it his whole body? – trembled as he brought it closer to the boy’s pale neck. He couldn’t be much older than himself, maybe a few cycles. Had he family and friends in his own compound? Did he have a soulmate, like he had Itachi-chan? What was the name of the youth he had to kill?</p><p>Tears were falling from Shisui’s dark eyes and saw similar ones falling from sky-colored eyes. “I’m sorry,” he managed to gasp out, just as the kunai swiped and left a trail of red. Shisui stayed with his eyes closed, until the Yamanaka could breathe no more, listening to the sounds of steel meeting steel and smelling the rust of blood coating the air around him, feeling the sleek liquid dripping from his fingers.</p><p>When he finally opened his eyes again – an eerie shade of red with a single tomoe on both eyes spinning wildly – he realized that he wasn’t just having a nightmare but living in one and when he looked at the boy he had just killed, he turned to his side and heaved until his vomit came out and then heaved a while longer when nothing else could come out.</p><p>That was it. He had killed someone; he had taken a life. <em>Oh, dear Kami, forgive me, forgive me… </em></p><p>The Yūhi man had remained behind him and he felt his hand warm on his upper arm as he pulled him up. “Let us go to your father’s station.” Shisui didn’t answer and let him guide him wherever. “You did well.”</p><p>It was a few cycles later and countless bodies left behind by his own sword that Shisui realized that the man’s eyes on that Yamanaka boy weren’t cold. They were just void, because he had already seen too much death to be fazed by it any longer.</p><p>Shisui hated that his own eyes had become like that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The season Itachi was sent to the battle with him, Shisui didn’t let him out of his sight. He was only a little older than he himself had been when he took his armor, but Itachi had a little brother back home, who he missed dearly.</p><p>Sasuke-chan was a loud baby, and even at three-cycles old, he always spoke and mumbled thoughts that he swore were not his own. Only a moon before Shisui had come to escort Itachi in battle, little Sasuke had been talking about bad ghosts and his nightmares had been terrible.</p><p>Itachi-chan had been worried to leave him back, but he had a duty to fulfill towards the clan, so he simply brought two fingers on his brother’s forehead and promised to see him soon. That promise, Shisui knew, would keep Itachi alive until the weather grew colder. It was the same after all, <em>he</em> had been making to Itachi until recently.</p><p>When night fell on the first battle Itachi fought in, the two sides stood opposite one another and called for rest. Shisui observed his cousin as he watched in reverie the man with pink hair, who had come forth and began praying with his beads.</p><p>“He belongs to the Haruno clan,” he explained to Itachi. “After a confrontation, they pray for the souls of the fallen to find peace. Their clan serves the Shinigami, and they help the spirits pass to the land of the dead, instead of staying here and becoming evil.”</p><p>Itachi nodded, “I have heard tales, but I was unsure if they were true. Do you think spirits really exist?”</p><p>“The Hyūga can see them as well, but it is only the Haruno who can purge them.”</p><p>When his cousin smiled slightly, Shisui stared in curiosity. Itachi shook his head, “I am… glad, that the people we kill get to find their peace.”</p><p>Shisui focused on the Haruno as he folded his beads for the third and final time. He activated his Sharingan and the flicker of change in the atmosphere told him that the spirits were appeased.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui and Itachi worked well together and since they were each other’s platonic soulmates, they always requested to be put in the same stations and fight the same battles. Neither liked to kill and only resorted in it if absolutely necessary, which sometimes was more often than not.</p><p>As the seasons and cycles passed, they could see how tired everyone was becoming, but the Great War would not give way to peace. They only had a few moons during the Water Season to rest, to train and be with their families. They also had the three days and nights of the Blessed Moon.</p><p>It was a wonder the first time Shisui attended the Celebration. He talked to Itachi for hours about how all the clans, Senju and Uchiha affiliated, would come together in that one night and maintain their truce. They would eat and drink and dance together. Soulmates would meet and if lucky enough to be on the same side of the War, they would get blessings from their clans. If not… some were prohibited to ever see or talk to each other again. In the past they were even killed if they tried to be together and refused to conform with the restrictions put on them and as a result, many abandoned their clans and families to create a life with their soulmates.</p><p>As much as Shisui wanted to find his romantic soulmate, he was dreading for when that time were to come. What if they were part of the Senju pact? His clan would never approve of that union and he would have to spend his entire life alone.</p><p> </p><p>When he was at the age of 11, he found his adversary of equal skill and speed on the face of Haruno Mitsuo. He was a funny boy, with pink hair and honey-colored eyes, one cycle older than him, but with less experience in battle. In fact, he had been to war for only a cycle before they met, while Shisui had completed almost four. Still, Mitsuo was a worthy opponent, trained in some areas by Haruno Kizashi and as if that were not enough, Senju Tobirama himself.</p><p>At first, they did try to hurt one another, because it was their duty, but as the seasons and cycles passed, they would simply seek out each other to perform a dance of sorts. They were mocking, swearing and exchanging blows, but never deadly. Shisui would dare say that he had found a friend and Mitsuo at some point had come to call him just that. Together and with Itachi, they had spent an entire Celebration Night, simply dreaming of what it would be like for their clans to be in peace and them being able to display their friendship, without care or judgement.</p><p>His grandfather, had warned him that the Haruno could be playing a trick on him and try to get his trust, lower his defenses. His father and even Fugaku-oji-san, had said the opposite.</p><p>“Well, this Mitsuo boy is Kizashi’s nephew is he not? His eldest brother’s son?” Kagami had laughed, while Fugaku nodded in affirmation. “Listen Shisui, we do have to be weary of the Senju alliance, simply because they are our enemies, but the Haruno is an honest and honorable clan. They care not about deceiving the living, be it their enemies or not.”</p><p>“We still are not even sure about the reason they partake in the war,” Fugaku had mused out loud. “They have only a duty to Shinigami-sama and not to any human alive. It is in their laws.”</p><p>“It is the first law, otou-san,” Sasuke had cut in their conversation then, causing everyone to focus on him.</p><p>Mikoto approached her five-cycle-old son and picked him up, “How do you know that Sasu-chan?”</p><p>The boy gave his mother a serious look, “It is one of the things I see in my head. A stone, with written laws. The first one says that <em>‘No Haruno shall ever bow their head to any living man or woman. Their only master shall be Shinigami-sama’</em>. It is something that should be known because the priest and priestess always ask about the laws.”</p><p>Shisui sat gaping at the boy, his tea forgotten, not unlike the rest in the room. “Those are exactly the words Mitsuo has recited,” he breathed. It was not difficult to make the correlations of what was happening. Sasuke from a young age has been talking about bad spirits and then he knew about the Haruno laws and their male and female shrine figures. It wouldn’t be a stretch to imagine his soulmate – one of them at least, since the boy had many – was a Haruno.</p><p>“I do not know who Mitsuo is. I think…” Sasuke pouted, unaware of the dread filling his parents and older brother. Even Shisui and Kagami would hope that it was at least a platonic soulmate of his that belonged to the Senju allied clan.</p><p>“Sasuke, what else do you see in your head?” Fugaku asked then with a frown.</p><p>“It is blurry. Sometimes I see odd writing, I think seals? But not like the ones we use. I see many weapons and…”</p><p>“And? What is it, otouto?”</p><p>“Blood,” Sasuke said, with quivering lips. “It hurts a lot sometimes, too.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart… Why did you not say anything?”</p><p>Sasuke smiled at his mother, “It passes quickly, and it is not real.”</p><p>“Soulmates can feel each other’s pain,” Shisui’s father said then, kindly. “They are probably injured when you feel that way.”</p><p>“Oh,” the boy looked down, hair hiding his face. “I don’t like that.”</p><p>When Mikoto took her youngest to put to sleep, the conversation began again.</p><p>“So, Sasuke’s soulmate is a Haruno, the other probably an Uzumaki. Either of them is already fighting in the war, or a third one is.”</p><p>“Kagami,” Fugaku looked at the older man, “I ask you to not –”</p><p>“You do not have to ask anything of me, cousin. Have you forgotten that I helped my youngest sister leave our clan and be with her soulmate? Hazuki lives with the Haruno clan now, our enemies and yet she is my sister and her family a part of mine. I will not speak a word of this, and neither will my son.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Shisui agreed easily, watching Itachi’s eyebrows furrow with worry. It was his opinion that soulmates should be together, no matter their status, clans or affiliation. The fact that his own father had given his blessing for his sister to spend a life with her soulmate, was not known to Shisui before, but it made him appreciate Uchiha Kagami even more than he thought would ever be possible.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shisui would never be able to forget the third day of Open Sky when he was 14 cycles old. He had come closer to death than ever before and his injuries were many. Not only had he been wounded, but his eyes were almost stolen from him by his opponent. It was no one he had encountered before, no one with a distinctive trait to place him in a known clan, but his enemy had been fast, calculating in his blows and detached from his own pain as Shisui drove his sword in him, time and time again.</p><p>For the first time since he was a child, Shisui’s blood ran like ice in his veins and he tasted fear, as bitter as charcoal.</p><p>It was by sheer luck that his unlike friend found him and slayed his enemy, just before the man could shove a kunai and sever his left eye from the socket. With Mitsuo’s help, Shisui stood and the pink-haired boy demanded a cease in battle and the best medics of either side to heal Shisui’s tattered body.</p><p>The one who gave the pause had been Jiraya, the Toad Sage of the Senju alliance, who had been stationed on the same battlefield.</p><p>“He was not one of us,” Mitsuo had said to a semi-conscious Shisui, a hint of worry and anger present in his eyes. “Shisui, he was not one of us, I have never seen him before in my life. Do not die, do you hear me? Do not…”</p><p>But Shisui felt his whole body being submerged in cold water. The images were hazy and not only from blood and dirt stuck on his eyelashes, and his friend’s voice seemed so far away. There was commotion around them and at some point, he felt Itachi near him, he thought that Madara-sama himself had come to his side, but Shisui could never stay concentrated enough to make out the words and faces.</p><p>He awoke three days later at the healing tents, with bandages wrapped all around his body and a terrible headache. That night Itachi and his father – he had heard of his injury and demanded a station change – had come to visit and informed him of what had happened.</p><p>Shisui had been fighting with someone that the Senju alliance insisted was not one of their own. Haruno Mitsuo saved him and paused the battle, screaming at the top of his lungs for justice.</p><p>“Justice?”</p><p>“Whoever that person was, sided with the Senju or not, tried to steal your Sharingan,” Itachi said and with care arranged his cousin’s and soulmate’s position on the cot.</p><p>His father had been standing with crossed arms while looking at his only son, “I do not believe he was part of the Senju forces. They have never tried to mutilate Uchiha and Hyūga in order to steal our dōjutsu before, so it is hard to imagine they would start now. No, that person had his own motives.” Then Kagami leaned down and grasped Shisui’s hand, “The boy, your friend, did well to demand an investigation and justice over the matter. His clan tolerates no such actions and Madara-sama has been appeased by the Haruno’s proposal enough to allow him to cross our borders and see you while you recover. If you wish, I will send word as soon as possible,” he said with a smile and Shisui…</p><p>Well, Shisui was still scared of what had transpired in the battlefield, still unable to comprehend the consequences such a thing would bring, but he was eternally grateful to his odd friend. He wanted to see him and told his father that.</p><p>Mitsuo was led to the Uchiha tents the following night, in the company of Namikaze Minato and Hashirama Senju. The latter had come to speak with Madara and assure him that no man or woman of his troops would ever try to steal the Sharingan, not under his command. The Haruno boy had promised Shisui and his kin to see to the matter personally and he informed them that when his uncle, Kizashi heard of this, he had been furious and demanded all the allied clans to investigate their own men and women.</p><p>“Our clan has also dealt with stealing attempts because of our Haru no Kigō. Some have even killed our children to take their arms in hopes of controlling the dead. The act of stealing a kekkei genkai, a dōjutsu, is forbitten to our clans,” Mitsuo had said with such a cold and foreign tone, that Shisui had to frown. “I care not for the war between us, not even for my friendship with Uchiha Shisui. This is a matter of the Kami’s will and whoever has committed such crimes, shall be burned by the eternal flames of the Shinigami, without a chance of finding peace. You have my word.”</p><p>“Mitsuo-kun, speaks true,” Namikaze Minato said then, bowing his head to the Uchiha alliance generals in the tent. “My brother-in-law and spirit, Haruno Kizashi, has written to us that he will personally see for a punishment to anyone that might have been involved in such situations.”</p><p>Senju-sama then approached the Uchiha Head, “Madara, I ask for your forgiveness. I also ask for your patience, while our alliance investigates our own clans. I promise you that man was not one of mine, but I need to make sure.”</p><p>“Very well, Hashirama,” Madara-sama said, activating his Sharingan, “I will not retaliate, seeing that the Haruno boy has killed the one responsible, but I will wait for your findings. In return, I promise you that none of ours will ever try something similar against your people and those allied to you. Let it be known however, that if this was not an isolated incident, we will have the blood of whoever dared to steal from us.”</p><p>“Of course, Uchiha-sama,” Mitsuo was fast to agree, “You can have their blood, but their souls belong to the Haruno and the Shinigami to judge.” Then without waiting a reply, he stepped close to the cot Shisui had been lying. “Are you well?” he asked lowly.</p><p>Shisui couldn’t help his smile, “Worry not, our medics have done a good job.”</p><p>“Moron,” he sighed, “I know you are better than that, how did you even let him get so close?”</p><p>“He was… different,” Shisui grimaced, remembering the lifeless eyes of his enemy, even when he had still been standing and fighting. “It was as if he could feel no pain from my attacks and kept pushing forward.”</p><p>Bringing a hand on the wounded Uchiha’s shoulder, Mitsuo smiled, “Be grateful that Shinigami-sama has no use of your soul, yet. Train harder and be more careful, for I will not always be there.”</p><p>“Arrogant bastard,” Shisui laughed, and winced in pain. “Get lost, why don’t you?”</p><p>Mitsuo laughed at his weak insults and straightened up, searching under his armor. “Take this,” he said and offered a red omamori, with white lettering and the image of a cherry blossom.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“I told my cousin, Sakura-chan, to pray for a friend’s injury at our shrine, and she did. She also sent this with her mother’s fastest dove. She made it herself, so you better heal quickly and thank her during Celebration Night. It is the first time she will be allowed to attend.”</p><p>“Sakura?” Shisui’s father questioned and then smiled at the blond man. “Kizashi’s daughter is she not? The one he and your sister named after Konohanasakuya-hime.”</p><p>“The one and only,” Namikaze Minato responded with fondness. “She and my son Naruto are each other’s soulmates, like Mebuki and I. Bright creature and talented in the arts, just as much as she is with blades.”</p><p>“Ah, the Haruno are sending more women to fight then?” Madara-sama sneered.</p><p>Shisui had to shove Mitsuo, when he saw him glaring, but the boy wasn’t fazed, “Yes, Sakura wants to join the war with her kin when she’s older. She is promising in battle and spirit and I have a feeling that she might one day take her father’s position as our Head.”</p><p>“A woman? You must be crazy, the whole lot of you.”</p><p>“A woman, indeed. The youngest to have ever banished a spirit at 3 cycles old, while trying to protect Naruto-kun and the rest of our clan,” there were murmurs in the tent at Mitsuo’s revelation and he smiled proudly, “In our clan, Madara-sama, men and women are equal, because the Shinigami judges us the same, so how can we train only our boys and leave our girls weak? No,” he shook his head, “Sakura just like many of my other female cousins and aunts and my own sister, are born of strong will and blood, not afraid to wield their swords and take on their armors. After serving Shinigami-sama, not much scares them in order to seek a life of protection by their fathers, brothers, and husbands.”</p><p>“Believing that a woman cannot lead our clans and join the battlefields, could cost your head,” Minato-sama chuckled, but his deep blue eyes were filled with threat. “My wife is the heiress of her clan after all and when the day comes that Haruno Sakura takes her armor, you better watch from a distance, for she is my sister’s child.”</p><p>“And <em>my</em> sister’s grandchild,” Hashirama-sama then spoke harshly. “Do not forget, my friend, who our women are and what strength they hold. Take my own daughter for example,” he smiled brightly when most men in the tent gulped in fear on Tsunade-hime’s mention. “Exactly.”</p><p>Shisui had been staring around the room and exchanging glances with Itachi all the while. Never had he thought that women were useless in a battle, for he had encountered many from the Senju alliance and even fought alongside the Inuzuka females. They could be fierce and deadly just as much as men could be. He never knew his own mother, but his father had told him she had been strong both in mind and in jutsu, and his aunt Mikoto was the one who taught him, Itachi and Sasuke to throw their kunai and shuriken with aim that would leave their opponents bleeding to death.</p><p>Indeed, it was not common in their clan and most of their allies to leave their daughters, sisters and wives to join the war. They viewed women, not as weak, but to be protected so they could raise their children with care and away from danger.</p><p>But the clans allied with the Senju… wow, they really couldn’t take a word for their females, could they?</p><p>To ease the mood, Shisui interrupted the conversation and spoke to Mitsuo. “Give your cousin my thanks. She shouldn’t have wasted time to make this omamori, but I am grateful to her and I look forward to the day we meet.”</p><p>“I will. Now get some rest and I hope we will see each other during the Celebration,” he smiled and returned to his previous position, on Senju Hashirama’s side. With a few more words, they left to return to their own tents.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui could not attend the Celebration the coming Blessed Moon, for his injuries were still healing. Instead, he had been transported to his home, in the Amber Shallows, where his aunt Mikoto didn’t stop fussing over him.</p><p>There was a moment that night that he felt his breath stuck in his throat and pain flared in his abdomen. Shisui feared for Itachi’s safety, but then again, it could be his romantic soulmate that had been injured. When the pain went away as quickly as it came, he heaved a relieved sigh. Whatever had happened, his soulmates were alive and well.</p><p>When Itachi and Sasuke returned with Fugaku-oji-san and his own father, the youngest Uchiha couldn’t keep the mirth off his face. “I made many friends and found two of my soulmates,” he simply said when asked about his gleeful behavior.</p><p>“One is Namikaze Minato’s son, the other is the daughter of Haruno Kizashi,” Itachi explained further, making everyone, but his brother, pause. They had been right after all.</p><p>“Naruto is too loud,” Sasuke winced, but the smile returned shortly after, “but he is nice, and he knows much about seals and riding ships in the open sea. Sakura fights spirits. She even killed one tonight… well, she didn’t kill it, but <em>purged</em> it.”</p><p>His aunt gasped, but it was her husband that asked what was in everyone’s mind, “The girl exorcised a yūrei? I saw her tonight with her parents. She cannot be older than you, Sasuke.”</p><p>“She was born during the Air Season of the same cycle,” Itachi provided again, “And she did face a yōkai successfully.” Then turning to Shisui, he smiled, “Mitsuo-san went mad in worry when she came to us.”</p><p>“I have heard that yōkai are powerful spirits,” Kagami mused, “Her cousin and uncle were probably right about the girl. She will grow strong.”</p><p>“Her Guardian is scary, and Sakura is as well,” Sasuke beamed at them, “She threatened the Hyūga heirs when they asked to see her… uh, clan mark, something like that.”</p><p>Shisui gaped, “Her Haru no Kigō,” he breathed out, “Mitsuo says it is sacred and has never shown his to me. I hope the Hyūga did not do anything disrespectful,” he looked at his soulmate in worry. It would not take much for the Haruno clan to make enemies with their Hyūga allies, if they had been insolent towards the Head’s daughter.</p><p>“I think they did,” it was Sasuke who answered, “But Sakura likes Neji and Hinata. I do not think she cares much about the adults. Except from Tsume-san. She liked her and her dog. She said she also tried to smile at Madara-ojii-sama, but he ignored her.”</p><p>“The child has no sense of danger, it seems,” Fugaku said somewhat amused and Shisui’s father laughed aloud.</p><p><em>‘Just like her cousin,’</em> Shisui thought with a chuckle. “How is Mitsuo?” he asked Itachi then.</p><p>“He had a good time, I assume. His soulmate joined us for the majority of the night.”</p><p>Shisui laughed at the image of Mitsuo and Inuzuka Hana walking around the feast and decided to keep this information in order to tease his friend the next time they would meet in the battlefield.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shisui’s dreams were filled with the faces of the men and women he had killed. They were filled with blood and death occasionally with the images of his cousin in battle and he knew that this was because of their soulmate connection. Sometimes, he saw things that later Itachi would recite to him, other times, things that had yet to happen on the younger boy, but soon would.</p><p>There were nights though, that his dreams were pleasant, filled with sunlight peaking under the canopy of a thick forest. Bundled branches clung to many a tree, and a range of flowers, which were unique and unlike anything he had seen in person, highlighting the otherwise emerald grounds. He could hear the birds above him and almost touch the fur of red foxes and deer. Wolf howls echoed in the air, which was bizarre, for no wolves could be found in the Uchiha lands.</p><p>Often, he would find himself observing an open patch of grass, with dozens of flower bushes scattered around and smaller trees, with lanterns hanging upon their branches. A single stone path curling through the garden, would lead him to a shrine, but he could never remember what it looked like inside after waking up.</p><p>Those dreams were filled with carefree joy and Shisui would always open his eyes to consciousness feeling lighter, more serene, after having them. He had to wonder if that forest was where his romantic soulmate resided, if the garden and shrine belonged to their village, or compound, or even their house. Something in his bones, told him that it was true.</p><p>He was certain that whoever his soulmate was, they were not an Uchiha. Maybe they did not even belong to their alliance, or perhaps they lived somewhere far away and Shisui would never be able to meet them.</p><p>After all, not all soulmates found each other. Some were born while their soulmates had already died and others would give up, after many cycles of not meeting them, finally settling with other partners that they would come to love. Some didn’t even have soulmates.</p><p>Shisui didn’t know which of these could be worse and he would often stand in front of a mirror with his back turned, to trace his soulmark with his eyes. It was located between his shoulder blades and depicted the image of a bloody red feather, which hollow shaft extended to a thorn vine, with a single blossom at its end. </p><p><em>Perhaps</em>, he would think with a hopeful smile, <em>we will meet one day…</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Like many cycles in the past, Shisui spent yet another birthday surrounded by blood and death. Apart from Itachi, it was only his uncle Obito who searched for him in order to give him wishes and led him to his tent. Once there, Obito pulled out an unopened bottle of Firesake, a beverage their clan seemed to prefer, over regular sake and wine.</p><p>“Drink up, Shisui-kun! Let us celebrate for your 15<sup>th</sup> cycle. You have become a man,” he exclaimed and Shisui not for the first time had to wonder how Obito was Madara’s youngest child and Fugaku’s brother. They were nothing alike, for his young uncle smiled freely and joked around daily, much to the Uchiha Head’s disapproval.</p><p>Shisui took the cup offered to him and drank, before spitting its contents to the ground, coughing. The alcohol was bitter and spicy, so much more than anything he had ever tasted in the past.</p><p>His uncle laughed and patted his back, “You will get used to it. Maybe if you had some bread along, it would help. Sit,” he gestured to the table and moved to bring forth some bread and pears for them to eat.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, feeling his throat dry and burning still. The sweet pears helped soothe it and the bread toned most of the spicy flavor down. After some time, Shisui found himself enjoying his drink.</p><p>His uncle had sat across him, leaning back to his chair with his cup nursed between his fingers, “You have been fighting since you were a young child, but it is now that the Clan will view you as an adult. Are you aware of what that means?”</p><p>Shisui nodded.</p><p>According to the Uchiha laws, once a boy turned 15-cycles-old, they would have the right to take on a house, a wife, more power in battle issues, if of course they had the skill to see them through. His own father, Uchiha Kagami, had been appointed a Major General, before making it to Divisional General. Shisui was an adequate soldier and most knew it as a fact, but he also had no views on taking more authority than he already had. He was not yet ready for it, neither for having a family.</p><p>“Our Elders have been monitoring you and Itachi-kun closely. They might not give you many choices,” Obito continued, with a gentle smile.</p><p>Shisui knew that and couldn’t help but hate it. “How do you do it, oji-san? You have yet to marry and they have left you alone to do as you please.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” he frowned, “Hell, Shisui, I am only a few cycles older than you and you never cease to make me feel like an elderly…” he sighed but then laughed, “Do not think I have no problems with the Elders or my father. They are always pestering me of those things, but I am lucky to have Fugaku as my brother. He is brilliant, both in battle and spirit, a great heir for when our old man closes his eyes and he already has produced two boys. He has also shielded me from many of their demands and I will always owe him for it.”</p><p>“Do you not wish to be in command? I have seen you out there and you are skilled.”</p><p>Obito hummed and sipped from his Firesake, “Yes of course, I do. I think power is something most people crave, but do not get me wrong. I would rather lead in peace rather than in war,” he smiled, “and this is the reason I have not yet married. Admittedly, I would like to spend a life with my soulmates, whoever they are, but not when my hands are soaked in blood. Not when any children I may bear will have to follow this path.”</p><p>“I…” Shisui looked away, suddenly feeling his body heating, not just from the alcohol, but from the flames of hope engulfing his heart, “I understand. I dream of peace often.”</p><p>“Most of us do, Shisui,” Obito nodded and looked at him in seriousness he never knew his uncle could possess, “Our leaders think that we can achieve peace by slaying our enemies, but I remember a story my mother had told me before she passed away. I never believed it then,” he took another sip, “but she said that my father had once hoped for peace away from wars, when he was a child. He had formed a friendship with Senju Hashirama, without knowing his identity and together had made similar dreams to ours.”</p><p>“But we are still fighting the Senju.” Shisui didn’t understand. It was clear that Madara and Hashirama had respect for one another, the way they fought when they were both in the battlefields, was destructive yes, but not unlike the way he fought with Mitsuo. They never aimed for the other’s death.</p><p>Obito’s grin was small and sad, “As I said, they were friends before they knew who the other was. Many of our kin have died from Senju swords and many of their people have died because of our own. My father’s brothers have all perished in this war, but your own grandfather. It was not something he could see past.”</p><p>“It is reasonable, but dare I confess something to you, oj – Obito?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Letting his empty cup down, he waited for his uncle to fill it once again, “I am tired,” he admitted. “I too have a friend amongst our enemies, and I am tired of having to fight him. Of having to kill his own kin and seeing him kill mine. For a full cycle, I only await the night of the Celebration, when I can see all of the clans being together in a small moment of concord.”</p><p>His uncle had been quite for a while, but eventually poured more of the seasoned sake in his cup and raised towards Shisui. “The hatred between us runs deep but let us hope that there are more with views like ours, Shisui. Let us drink to that, to the possibility of a better future.”</p><p>Shisui held his cup next to Obito’s and prayed to the Kami that his words could turn into reality. One day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The wake-up call was always the same. A long blow of the horn to alert their alliance that it was time to get ready for battle. Shisui got up, like any other day, washed his face on the small wooden basin in his tent and began the process of pulling on his armor. First came the mesh armor, then the dō and finally he would tie the sode around his shoulders. Many moons back, he used to wear a full armor, but with time, he realized that his biggest strength was his speed, and the weight of the armor did not do much to help him.</p><p>The sun had barely risen when he joined his kin and the rest of their allied clan comrades for breakfast. Simple white rice, some soup and fruits would get them going until the horn would sound again for the battle to pause for the night. As he had done since the day he first stepped in the war, Shisui prayed – a notion he had come to find almost useless, but it was familiar and gave him some false hope – for the night to fall quickly, for his cousin’s life and his father’s to be spared. He would not pray for his own. He hadn’t in a long time.</p><p>Ready as he could ever be, he followed everyone in the middle of the battleground. There he waited patiently, until both sides demonstrated the Seal of Confrontation for their fight to begin again.</p><p>His hand was steady as he drew his sword and his legs strong in their pace. A Senju was in front of him, drawing his own blade, but still too slow against Shisui. He killed him swiftly, for there was no reason to prolong his agony. From there it was a blur of bodies, his sword making contact with armor and skin, piercing through muscles and organs and occasionally breaking bones.</p><p>The two armies clashed again and again, and that time, it seemed that the Uchiha alliance had the lead, the greater body count. Shisui could hear the Inuzuka dogs growling low and threatening, could see their jaws tearing apart members of the Senju pact, while the Inuzuka humans fought close to them, with blades and their bare hands and teeth. Hyūga and Uchiha had advanced to push their enemies back, while the Aburame and Yūhi stayed on the back for support.</p><p>There was a moment when pink entered his vision and a Haruno woman stood before him, defiant. She was older, her clothes and armor already painted red with the blood she had spilled from his comrades. Faintly, he wondered if she could be Mitsuo’s older sister, maybe his cousin, or even a young aunt. Undoubtedly his friend’s kin and the guilt settled over his heart when the Haruno came on him with a battle cry that rivaled any man’s. She was quick in handling her katana, the beads her clan bore, tightly wrapped around it.</p><p>He only took a moment after she had dropped on the cold ground, to bring the beads around her neck. In a flicker, her Guardian appeared, glaring at the Uchiha, but the spirit quickly focused on the woman, leaning down to touch the mark under her sleeve. The moment it vanished, the Guardian did as well, engulfed in electric blue flames.</p><p>Shisui continued on, breathing heavily as he cut his enemies with his sword. He used a Katon jutsu when a cell of Yamanaka, Nara and Akimitchi approached him and he dared not to tear his eyes away at the sight of melting, blistering and charred skin. He slit their throats, hoping that death would find them quickly.</p><p>The air around him rang with a hellish cacophony of screams, explosions from powerful jutsu and it reeked of blood and decay. Some could barely move their bodies anymore, opting to lie down amongst the dead and the wounded, others had succumbed to bloodlust and charged carelessly towards their opponents. Maybe there were some like him, who kept fighting solely for the sake of surviving that horror.</p><p>With victory becoming more and more likely, the Uchiha side pushed on and on, until finally they reached the Sanju tents. His kin and allies set fire on them, while their enemies fled. Shisui chose to stay back and observe, rather than take part in the chaos and defilation around him. Itachi approached him eventually, and together they moved to search for anything valuable that their opponents had left behind. In their medical tents, they found ointments and bandages, foreign herbs and poisons. They took them all but left the injured inside them alive.</p><p>His kin and comrades chanted victoriously that night and drank until the waxing moon rose high on the inky sky. It was Hyūga Hiashi that had sent word to inform Madara and Izuna of their win and it was him who read their reply to his division. Shisui and Itachi had been dispatched away, like many others, while some would stay back to maintain hold of the territory.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Earth Season was coming to an end, painting the yellow and red landscapes darker as the rain didn’t seem to cease. It was always harder to fight under such conditions and Shisui would often wish for the harsh heat of the Golden Harvest to return. Soon the trees would lose their leaves and the days would grow colder as the Water Season approached.</p><p>That would mean a break on the battles and everyone was anxiously waiting to return home.</p><p>In the new order they had stationed him and Itachi – even if only for a moon or so – he found Mitsuo again and their dance resumed. When his friend informed him that his sister had indeed perished the day the Uchiha had taken the barren lands on the South, Shisui lost the ability to breath. With heavy heart he apologized, for it was him that had taken her life.</p><p>Mitsuo stopped as he was ready to advance against him again, he stared frozen, before the ground started trembling. Shisui saw the waves of earthy spikes moving towards him and flickered as fast as he could to avoid them. The rage on the Haruno’s face was something he had never encountered in all the cycles he had known him. Shisui feared not for his life, but for the forgiveness he thought would never be granted to him.</p><p>It was a tiring battle between them and maybe for the first time, one that he knew that death was what the Haruno sought for him. But the blows and jutsu ceased, just as abruptly as they came. The two locked gazes and Shisui had to look away, when he saw the betrayal and pain in those honey-colored eyes.</p><p>As if all strength had been wiped out of the pink-haired youth, he slumped forward, while salty tears left their path on his dirt-covered cheeks. The wind picked up again and rain poured relentlessly upon them, as they stood across each other, uncaring of the carnage around them.</p><p>Shisui longed to hold his friend and apologize until his voice grew raw and hoarse, but he knew that if he were to take a step forward, Mitsuo’s sword would sever his head. So, he stayed on his spot while mud pooled under his feet and watched as Mitsuo grieved and screamed to the heavens and the Kami for the loss of his sister and their friendship.</p><p>They made no move until the night horns sounded and wordlessly, Haruno Mitsuo turned his back on him and joined his comrades, leaving Shisui in the middle of the battlefield, where Itachi would find him only after the new morn arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Shisui never saw Mitsuo after that day and only a few weeks later, the War ceased for the Winter Season.</p><p>Being back home had always filled Shisui with gratefulness and a strong emotion of tranquility, but after everything that had transpired, it was impossible for him to find comfort in his house, in his aunt’s food or Sasuke’s innocent stories. For almost two moons he rarely left the house, unless he was dragged out by his father, or Obito. Itachi understood better and had simply relented in staying by his side to sip his tea silently and maybe indulge him in some rounds of shogi.</p><p>On the first day of the new cycle, Shisui joined his clanmates in throwing sugar and spices to the ground and streets. He prayed in the jinja to their ancestors and the Kami but refused to join the celebrations. He only had a candle and a scroll to keep him company that night, at least until there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Without even waiting for him to open it, Uchiha Madara strolled inside unannounced and slammed a bottle of Firesake on the chabudai Shisui was reading on.</p><p>“What are you staring at, boy? Bring some cups!”</p><p>Shisui rose and scurried to do as told. He poured a drink for his Head and held his cup when Madara-sama returned the favor. Shisui couldn’t keep his eyes away for long. He was wondering what their leader was doing in his house and not in the celebration. Sure, he was his grandfather’s brother, but he never ceased to be their Head, someone that wasn’t cordial even with his immediate family.</p><p>“Is there…” he coughed slightly when Madara-sama pinned him with his gaze, “Is there a reason why you have sought me out?”</p><p>He demanded for another drink and Shisui obliged. “You were not in the feast. I asked my grandson of the reason and he told me a story.”</p><p>Shisui looked at the liquid in his cup, refusing to show any weakness in front of Uchiha Madara.</p><p>“Remember that we are in a war, Shisui. Your emotions should not overpower your duty towards the Clan.”</p><p>“Yes, Madara-sama.”</p><p>There was a loud slam on the wooden furniture and Shisui snapped his head up to watch his leader activate his Sharingan. “I am not talking to you as your Head, boy! I am here as your family, trying to warn you about the mistakes you will no doubt make, if you continue to wallow in guilt and sorrow.”</p><p>When Shisui didn’t speak and continued staring wide-eyed, Madara deactivated his dōjutsu and pushed his graying hair back. He drained the second cup of Firesake and didn’t wait for Shisui to pour more, instead did it on his own. “Drink tonight, cry if you must and allow yourself to either forget or keep the memories of your friendship. But –” he stared at Shisui gravelly, “– when you return to battle, it will be with clear head. If the boy comes to seek revenge, you will kill him. If it comes down to it, you will do it with dignity and respect towards him and his clan, do you understand?”</p><p>Shisui shallowed the alcohol ignoring the sting behind his eyeballs, or the burning in his throat. “I do, Madara-sama.”</p><p>“Good,” he said and rose gracefully from his seat. “Tomorrow you and Itachi will start training Sasuke. The Elders are asking about his skills and they want him to join the war by the time he turns 10.” There was an unhappy frown on his face, which indicated to Shisui that Madara wasn’t pleased with their decision. “They are also asking if you have thought about taking a wife.”</p><p>“I have no desire to do that yet,” Shisui admitted with a small bow.</p><p>Madara hummed, “Personally, I care not. You are still young and if you wish to search for your soulmate, do it. But your father has no other children, and our Elders are growing restless.”</p><p>“What if… what if my soulmate does not belong to our alliance?”</p><p>“Have you found out who it is?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and Shisui shook his head. “You know the answer to that. They will elect a woman from our clan, or one that belongs to our allies and bind you to marriage.”</p><p>“I understand,” he breathed out, heavy and suddenly the prospect of drinking the whole bottle of the Firesake seemed satisfying.</p><p>When the door closed after Madara-sama, Shisui picked the bottle and moved outside, to the cold night, where a few cats came to greet him. He sat on the freezing engawa, petting their soft fur, and let the noise of his celebrating clan drown the sound of his sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke managed to perfect their clan’s Fireball Jutsu only two weeks into his training. Itachi demanded that they keep it a secret from their parents and the Elders and Shisui agreed in understanding.</p><p>It was a day during Snow Melt that they realized little Sasuke had an affinity with Lightning nature and the boy spent hours of reading related scrolls and trying to master some jutsu. Admittedly, Shisui had some affinity with Lightning nature as well, but had never cultivated many techniques.</p><p>The Uchiha after all, were known for their Fire Release and often they could utilize Wind as well. Lighting, Water and Earth, were not as common, thus the materials they had on related jutsu were few and low in rank.</p><p>The one thing Shisui knew how to do well in regards of his Lightning chakra, was to make them flow through his sword or kunai and shuriken, so he started teaching Sasuke how to do the same. It took time for his young cousin to learn and the amount of chakra he had to expel was oftentimes too much for his body to handle.</p><p>With every passing day, Shisui managed to find his smile once again. He began aiding Obito with his pranks, laughing when Fugaku-oji-san would scold them, “You are grown ass men and yet you act like children younger than Sasuke!” His strolls to the marketplace and his presence to the clan meetings became regular and sometimes he would play with some of his younger cousins and nephews and nieces on the streets.</p><p>His easy-going personality was back, and when the New Blossom arrived, he joined the war again, with his head held high, no matter how much he hated being there. But Shisui obediently upheld his responsibility towards his clan, fought with the same pace he had done before and joined his kin in drinking and singing after every win, just like he joined them in grief after every loss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Will you be coming to the Celebration Night tomorrow?” Itachi asked him after they had paid their respects to the Kami. The three-day truce had started and if they wanted to make it to the Feast, they would have to leave early the following morning.</p><p>Truthfully, Shisui wasn’t sure if he wanted to attend. It had been almost six moons since the last time he had seen Mitsuo and there was no doubt that his friend – former friend? – would be present during the Celebration.</p><p>“You should,” Itachi continued, “You may have a chance to ask for forgiveness and even if it is not given to you, it is worth a try.”</p><p>“Thank you, ‘tachi-chan. Let us meet at dawn,” he simply said and dared not to smile falsely in front of his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>The journey was always the same. The Uchiha would leave the Amber Shallows on the first light, some on foot and others on horses and wagons. They would meet with their distant relatives of the Yūhi clan on their way towards the West Plains, where the Celebration was held and make their way together. Sometimes they would be joined by the Inuzuka as they came down from the Twin Rocks, but on that Blessed Moon, they were only accompanied by the Aburame when they passed through their forests.</p><p>Sasuke-chan had been buzzing with anticipation to be back at the Celebration and meet with his soulmates once more. He had started the journey on foot, practically running ahead of their group, but quickly tired himself and had to be picked by Mikoto, to be put in one of the carriages alongside the other children.</p><p>Of course, he didn’t like to be kept there for long. Soon enough, Itachi and Shisui found themselves walking close to him and taking turns in carrying him, when his legs would give out. Sasuke didn’t stop telling them about the images in his head, during that time. He would speak of different journeys and how one of his soulmates – he said it was Haruno Sakura – saw a leopard and the other – Uzumaki Naruto – almost fell in the sea when the waves had been high in the early morning. He spoke of other things, like dogs and colors, but even he himself could not make much sense of those thoughts.</p><p>They arrived as twilight was falling and painting the sky darker. Many of the Senju allied clans were already present, talking amongst themselves, drinking wine and some of their youth were dancing to the lively melody coming from the shakuhachi and the shamisen.</p><p>Sasuke was giddy with excitement next to his brother, looking around with wide eyes, searching for the two children his soul was bound to, but tried to hide it when his grandfather turned to address them. It was only with a few words, “Have a good time. Eat plenty and do not cause any trouble,” that Madara-sama and Izuna left their kin in order to greet the Senju alliance Heads.</p><p>Shisui took a seat next to his father and across from his aunt Mikoto. The Hyūga along with the Akimitchi clans were responsible for decorating and providing the food and drinks that cycle, so it was no wonder how the roasted pork could be so tender, and the desserts varied in colors and sweetness levels.</p><p>As always, the Haruno and Uzumaki were those who kept the entertainment, with songs and intricate group dances. Red and pink-haired children and teenagers were holding golden ribbons, while they whirled and swayed to the sounds of the instruments.</p><p>“It’s Sakura!” Sasuke exclaimed and pointed at the middle of the field, where the dancers and songsters were located.</p><p>“Which one is she, dear?” Mikoto asked. They had all turned to see Sasuke’s soulmate, but there were at least half a dozen Haruno children.</p><p>The boy raised himself, so that he was sitting on his knees, “The one with…” they all wore the same clothes, and he must have realized, “She’s on the left… now in the center… she moved again, at the back.”</p><p>Obito chuckled from beside Shisui but focused back on his food. Shisui did the same, not wanting to watch the Haruno youth, more than he should. Soon, more people joined the dancing, as the music changed tempo to accommodate the tastes of the other clans. Once the food was gone from their plates, Madara-sama approached their table to speak with his eldest son, in hushed voices.</p><p>“I think I will be going to walk around, now that we have finished our meal,” Kagami told him, while looking around, “Why don’t you do the same, son?”</p><p>But before he had a chance to reply, a sweet, childlike voice rose from the other side of the table, “Merry Eve.”</p><p>Shisui, just like everyone else looked, as Madara turned and peered down. A tuft of pink hair and blond were visible between the seats of his uncle Fugaku and his aunt Mikoto.</p><p>“What is it you two need?” the Uchiha Head asked.</p><p>“I smiled at you and once more you ignored me, Madara-sama,” the girl spoke again and Obito began laughing. Shisui had to wonder if the child had any sense of danger whatsoever. People, especially young children, did not just walk up to the leader of the Uchiha alliance and demanded a smile.</p><p>As if Uchiha Madara was one to give smiles in general.</p><p>Madara studied the two children, with a scowl and Shisui was impressed that they had yet to run crying and hide behind their mothers’ dresses. “Do I have an obligation to do as such, heiress of the Haruno?”</p><p>“Heiress-apparent,” the girl sighed loudly enough. “And no, but my grandmother claims that smiles are contagious, and you seem that you need some more happiness in your life, Madara-sama.”</p><p>Shisui raised his eyebrows to that and stared at Madara with curiosity. Surely, he would not strike a child at the night of the Celebration, would he?</p><p>“Yeah, why are you always frowning, old man? Smiling is easy ‘ttebayo. See?” came a boyish voice then and it was with great effort that Shisui’s father and Obito had kept themselves from bursting in laughter.</p><p>Sasuke was not as successful and only stopped after Itachi covered his mouth. His little cousin tried to escape his brother’s arms and join – who Shisui assumed were – his soulmates.</p><p>“I have no time for smiles and happiness in a life of war.”</p><p>“Tonight, is a night of peace, though,” the girl retorted smartly and Shisui’s father hummed approvingly. “Anyway, we are not here for you, Madara-sama.”</p><p>The boy spoke again, “Ah, yeah, could you move? Hey, Sasuke, we’re here!”</p><p>“Naruto, you need to phrase your request properly. Could you, <em>please</em>, step aside Madara-sama, so that we can greet Sasuke?”</p><p>“Sorry, Saku-chan, but –”</p><p>“Sakura! Naruto!” came a familiar voice then and Shisui dreaded turning his head around, but Mitsuo was on their table soon enough, dressed in the Haruno white and red kimono. “My apologies Uchiha-sama,” he directed to their leader, before he inclined his head slightly to the rest of them without really bowing, as it was not allowed in their clan’s laws, “I lost sight of the two for a while. Have they caused any problems?”</p><p>“Hardly,” Madara said levelly, “but apparently, they have business with my grandson.”</p><p>Sasuke managed to detangle himself from Itachi’s grasp and slipped off his chair, coming to stand in front of Madara. Shisui couldn’t make out anything but his hair as he stood behind his mother’s chair, but the smile in his voice was detectable.</p><p>“They are my soulmates, Ojii-sama. Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina and Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Kizashi.”</p><p>“And Mebuki,” the girl almost growled out. “Do not forget my mother’s name.”</p><p>“I did not know it, until now,” sounded Sasuke, utterly chastised.</p><p>“Oh, you are forgiven then. Is this your mother, Sasuke? She is beautiful!”</p><p>“Thank you dear,” Mikoto-oba said with a smile. “We enjoyed your dance.”</p><p>Mitsuo chuckled then, as the girl groaned, “I did not, but I am glad we provided some entertainment.”</p><p>Shisui found himself laughing at her words and felt his friend’s – well, Mitsuo’s eyes on him. He expected a glare, maybe even complete ignorance from the Haruno, if he were to be honest. A genuine smile, he had not anticipated, but putting his shock aside, Shisui grinned back.</p><p>“That’s all very nice, but Shika, Chōji and Ino are waiting,” the Uzumaki boy said again, impatiently, “Sasuke, are you ready? Let’s go find everyone else and play with Chōji’s marbles!”</p><p>“Patience, Naruto-kun. You have to ask Sasuke-san’s parents if they allow him to join us,” Mitsuo said, patting the mop of blond hair.</p><p>It was his cousin that spoke though, “Can Sasuke come with us? We promise we will behave.”</p><p>Fugaku and Mikoto turned to look at Madara-sama, but before he gave his answer, Itachi rose from his seat, “I can accompany them.” His grandfather eventually nodded, and the children cheered, talking loudly on top of each other’s voice.</p><p>“Let’s go!” finally said the Uzumaki and they all watched as the three children ran towards the middle of the field, holding hands tightly. Mitsuo and Itachi said their goodbyes and made to follow the, but the former lingered behind and turned to face him.</p><p>“Are you waiting for a formal invitation, moron? Apologies, but I have no ink or paper on me,” he teased with a slight smirk and Shisui laughed out loud, before he stood as well.</p><p>He waved at his father and the rest of their family, and stepped between Itachi and Mitsuo, casually bringing his arms around their shoulders. The Haruno boy nudged his ribs to escape his hold, but immediately brought a hand on Shisui’s head, to mess his already unruly hair.</p><p>“Moron,” he said under his breath.</p><p>“Loony,” Shisui retorted just as affectionately.</p><p>Itachi sighed and walked ahead, “Fools. Both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was angry. So angry, for such a long time. At you and myself for ever befriending you and mostly at the war that makes us kill each other. I had to tell my parents and my sister’s daughter that her mother will never return again,” Mitsuo spoke, looking at the endless sky. They were seated at some rocks, while their cousins and the weird mix of enemy clan children played with stones and marbles. Itachi was sitting beside them but chose to give them some sense of privacy.</p><p>Shisui allowed himself to close his eyes and remember the day they had last seen each other. “I never expected you to forgive me, Mitsuo. I have no siblings, but maybe I could not forgive you if it had been your sword that took someone precious to me. Or forget of it.”</p><p>“I have not forgotten, Shisui and as you say, I may never be able. But,” he sighed, “I had an… informative conversation that made me realize that I should try to not put blame on you. It is not as if you wanted to kill Miyuu-onee, or if you even knew she was my sister. I have killed some of your kin as well, without knowing if they were closely related to you. And you told me that it was you who did it.”</p><p>“I could never have kept it a secret.” Just the thought of the kind of guilt would darken his soul if he had done <em>that</em>, was unbearable to imagine.</p><p> Mitsuo nodded, “I understand. Anyhow, I could not keep being mad at you. I was told it was hypocritical, as well.”</p><p>“Really? Who said that?” Shisui smiled.</p><p>“An… aunt, of sorts. Well, she is more <em>your</em> aunt than she is mine, but she is part of our clan.”</p><p>“You are talking about my father’s sister,” Shisui stated wide-eyed. “Uchiha Hazuki.”</p><p>Mitsuo smiled, “She bears the name Soga, Soga Hazuki, but yes, she is your father’s sister.”</p><p>“Soga?” Itachi questioned. “Did you not say she belongs to your clan?”</p><p>“Indeed, but it was her husband’s father that married to a Haruno woman. You must understand that our clan works differently than most. Even though your aunt and cousin do not bear our last name, they belong to our family.”</p><p>Shisui nodded. It was not the way their clan functioned, but then again, the Uchiha did not marry many outsiders. “So, she told you to forgive me?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Mitsuo hummed, “Hazuki-oba-san said that in a war the lines blur sometimes. She told me things that I already knew but refused to acknowledge in my grief. For example, that perhaps you were not aware that you were fighting my onee-san, that you may had not an option <em>but</em> to kill her. She made me see to reason.”</p><p>“Your sister fought well,” Shisui could only say and his friend gave him a proud smile, even if his eyes dimmed with melancholy. Wanting to change the subject and quickly, Shisui smirked at his friend, “So, where is Inuzuka Hana-chan?”</p><p>Mitsuo gave a small chuckle, “She did not come this time. Hana was entrusted with her canine companions a moon ago and it is a tradition of their clan to spend some time in the wilderness with them, in order to grow a stronger bond.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Itachi asked curiously. “Can you communicate with her, like Sasuke can see the thoughts of his own soulmates’?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that,” the Haruno said and faced them with a crooked smile and sparkling eyes. “I made Sakura-chan ask Hana’s brother before we came to your table.”</p><p>Shisui doubled in laughter. “Boy, you are in love!”</p><p>“Do I need to remind you that I am older than you, moron?” he tried to slap Shisui, but the Uchiha was fast to avoid him. “It would not be odd to fall in love with my soulmate, but she is still young, barely Itachi-kun’s age.”</p><p>“Ah, that is what concerns you then, not that she is an Inuzuka. Tell me my friend, would you steal her away if she were older?” he joked.</p><p>Mitsuo paled and shook his head vehemently, “And have my clan hang me, with no prayers for my spirit to rest? Of course not! If Hana were to consent though,” he sighed and raked his pink hair, “I would take her to the Hollow Mountain and marry her with the blessings of the sun and the moon, yes.”</p><p>“The Inuzuka would demand your head.”</p><p>“Wait until the day you find out your romantic soulmate. Both of you. Then you will understand our struggle.”</p><p>Itachi, sensible as always, agreed with him. Shisui chose to laugh once more, for he dreaded that moment. However, he feared more that he would never find his soulmate, whoever it was and wherever in the vast lands. He remembered his dreams, of an emerald forest and a garden leading to a shrine and had to wonder…</p><p>“Is it true that you encountered a leopard on your way here?” Itachi asked and both older boys turned to face him confounded. “Ah, Sasuke mentioned something of the sort.”</p><p>Mitsuo heaved a sigh and nodded, “There was a leopard in the mountain, yes. We have never seen such beasts in our lands. Wolves and bears, yes and there are old tales of tigers living in the forests, but they have long been hunted down,” another sigh, “Sakura tried to approach it and thankfully, Mebuki-oba-san was close to snatch her away.”</p><p>“Your cousin seems to be attracted to perilous situations, is she not?” Shisui asked teasingly, but he was shocked to know that there were <em>leopards</em> in the Haruno mountains.</p><p>“Yes, I am afraid that is the case. She is brave and kindhearted, and I admire her for that, but she is also reckless.”</p><p>“I have seen her Guardian. I doubt the spirit would allow her to get hurt,” Itachi spoke again and Shisui was once again surprised. He had not mentioned that.</p><p>Mitsuo gave a chuckle and looked over his shoulder, before facing them again. “No, Seiji-sama is very protective of Sakura and she is of him. As they must. But our Guardians cannot protect us from everything unless it is against aggressive yūrei.”</p><p>“On the last Celebration she had mentioned that her Guardian has only a duty to her and he could take human life,” his cousin continued.</p><p>“Ah, yes, the Hyūga incident. Her father was not happy when he heard of that,” Mitsuo shook his head. “It is true that spirits as strong as Seiji-sama or Noburu-sama, my Guardian, can kill anyone and anything, on their own accord, if it is to protect their bounded mortals. Still, we cannot compel them to do that. Have you ever seen a Haruno Guardian in battle?”</p><p>“No and I have always wondered. Would it not be profitable if you fought together?” Shisui asked.</p><p>Mitsuo rubbed his temples, “I don’t know how to explain this. They have the task to keep us alive, yes, but their main duty is to be with us when we perform the will of the Shinigami. Our clan’s duty is to help or purify yūrei. Our Guardians help with the process and keep us alive during that time. Mostly…<em>if</em> our bond is strong. The thing is, that they have obligation of fighting our battles and our wars.”</p><p>A faint silhouette of a man appeared behind Mitsuo and Shisui only kept his Sharingan from activating, because he had seen Noburu-sama in the past.</p><p>“Most of us have been warriors when we were alive and have been dead for decades, or centuries. It would be absurd to concern ourselves with mortal matters,” the spirit informed them dryly and looked down to Mitsuo. “Have you noticed that your cousin has been missing for a while?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and his lips twitched when Mitsuo sprung to his feet.</p><p>“Sakura!”</p><p>“Sasuke is not with the rest as well,” Itachi rose with worry clouding his eyes.</p><p>“Naruto is not here either,” Mitsuo said and moved to the children, leaning to speak to a blonde girl of the Yamanaka clan. “Ino-chan, where is Sakura? Has she gone somewhere with Naruto and Sasuke-san?” Shisui and Itachi joined him.</p><p>The girl looked around, “I don’t know, Mitsuo-san. Was it not Naruto’s turn just a while ago?” she asked the other children.</p><p>“That was a long time ago, Ino. All of their turns came again,” a chubby kid replied.</p><p>“Sakura said she heard something, and they left,” a boy with a spiky ponytail drawled out, while pointing towards the woods.</p><p>Hyūga Neji straightened from his position, “I also saw them entering the forest. Byakugan,” he whispered and the veins around his eyes bulged. “They are not in that direction anymore.”</p><p>“Maybe they gone to eat some more. ‘Ruto said he was hungry earlier,” the Inuzuka said, scratching his marked cheek. The other Hyūga, the girl, nodded at his words.</p><p>“They are close to the stream in the west,” the Aburame child said. “How do I know this? Because I have placed my kikaichū on them.” When everyone turned to look at him in question he simply stated, “They are important,” and pointed out to every other child still present.</p><p>With his Sharingan activated, Shisui could see that there was at least one bug hidden on the children’s clothing. The Yamanaka’s voice rose shrill when she spotted the insect on her shoulder and tried to slap it off her person, but Mitsuo, Itachi and Shisui had already started moving towards the location Shino indicated, ignoring the people celebrating around them.</p><p>Before they could reach the treeline, they watched as some shadows moved ahead and the Uzumaki boy’s golden hair became visible, before Sasuke and a taller man emerged. Shisui and Itachi stilled at the sight of the silver-haired man.</p><p>Mitsuo’s sigh came loud and heavy, before he closed the distance between them, “Merry Eve Hatake-san,” he said and then more sternly, “Sakura!”</p><p>“Maa, I believe these three belong to you,” the masked man said and briefly glanced at Itachi and Shisui. He let go of Naruto’s and Sasuke’s hands, before picking the Haruno girl off his back to gently let her on the ground.</p><p>Shisui could not believe his eyes. Hatake Kakashi. The White Fang’s son. The man many claimed to be the personification of Raijin, because of his lightning nature techniques in battle. He had been with his cousin and these children, alone in the woods. The young man who had one of the largest body counts in the war, despite his age, was leading the children by holding their hands and letting one of them climb on his back.</p><p>He had encountered Hatake Kakashi in battle once. Shisui had stayed far away from him, but almost got electrocuted when he had redirected a lightning jutsu on the ground. Many of his comrades hadn’t been as lucky and after getting paralyzed from the jutsu, were slain by Hatake’s blade.</p><p>“Thank you for leading them back, Hatake-san,” Mitsuo said calmly, but then, the two were comrades.</p><p>Hatake waved him off, “No worries. The kids are simply adventurous, and they were fine before I showed. Well then, farewell.”</p><p>“Kakashi-san!” Haruno Sakura called and the man turned back to face her. “Can’t you stay? Please. We have a lot we want to know.”</p><p>At her words little Sasuke perked up and Naruto began bouncing on his heels. <em>Just what happened in the forest?</em></p><p>Hatake hummed and scratched his masked chin, “I certainly could,” he said cheerily, “but I won’t. ‘Night kiddos!” he raised two fingers to salute them and left.</p><p>The children deflated. “He’s so…so…ugh!” the blonde boy exclaimed.</p><p>“Right,” Mitsuo said. “What happened? And where did you run off without telling us?”</p><p>“Sorry,” his cousin said and kicked some dirt under her feet.</p><p>Itachi walked forward and Shisui followed, “Sasuke,” he said, but his brother refused to meet his gaze or answer.</p><p>They all turned on Naruto, who scratched the back of his head and blinked around, “Hehe, we didn’t mean to, dattebayo! There was a lady crying –”</p><p>“A yūrei,” the girl mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, she was a ghost and well we sat with her for a while, before Kaka-san found us when he was walking around and then we talked for a while and now, we’re here.”</p><p>Shisui was at a loss of words. Itachi didn’t seem to fare better.</p><p>“Hold on… a crying yūrei? And you <em>sat</em> with her?” Mitsuo questioned, his focus solely on his cousin.</p><p>The girl nodded, still not looking up, “It was <em>so</em> loud, I could not possible ignore it.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Seiji-sama said that she wasn’t hostile, so we talked to her and tried to help her. Then he said I should touch her while saying the third hymn and she,” the girl clapped her hands and opened them wide, “disappeared.”</p><p>Mitsuo looked over Sakura’s shoulder and nodded, “I see. Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“Kakashi-san had some buns with him, and he gave me one. I am not feeling weak like the other times.”</p><p>“Because the yūrei didn’t try to resist or attack you. You did well,” he patted her head and the girl finally raised her face, smiling wide.</p><p>For some reason, Shisui could not pull his eyes away from her. The girl was odd. Just as odd as any Haruno, with their pink hair, but she was even more so. She was a lean thing, fragile looking and her forehead took most of her face. Her eyes were unusually big, but a color he had never seen before. They were green, but not the color of the forest leaves, or even the color grass blades took under the sun.</p><p>His mother used to own a ring, that his father always wore around his neck. It was made of jade and the color seemed to match the one of the Haruno girl’s eyes, but still it was not the same. Jade mixed with emerald and seafoam. Yes, perhaps that would be more accurate and still so foreign. Never had he seen such unique coloring before, and he had to wonder if it was a trait that the Haruno shared. Still, he could not remember such a gaze from their warriors that he had encountered. Variations of blue and browns, yes, but never <em>green</em>.</p><p><em>Sakura</em>, he thought and found the name fitting. She truly was a child blessed by the Air Season and her namesake.</p><p>“Why don’t we return to your friends? They must be worried,” he said and smiled at the children.</p><p>“This is Uchiha Shisui,” the girl stated more than asked her cousin, but her focus was on him and Shisui was slightly taken aback.</p><p>“It is,” Mitsuo said.</p><p>Sakura stood scrutinizing him for a while and Shisui felt as if her gaze on him was something familiar. Had he ever met the girl? She was the one that had made an omamori for him, a cycle back when he was injured, but they had never met properly, had they?</p><p>All of a sudden, Sasuke gasped and looked between Sakura, Mitsui and Shisui. The girl turned towards his younger cousin and shook her head. Shisui had no idea of what was happening.</p><p>“Are you friends again?” she finally asked. Mitsuo confirmed that they were, and she nodded. Then her smile was directed on him and for a second his breath was caught deep in his chest. “It is nice to finally meet you, Shisui-san. Mitsuo-nii talks of you often.”</p><p>“Ah,” he coughed and tried to make sense of himself but wasn’t successful. “I must thank you, Sakura-san. For… the omamori.”</p><p>Waving her hands, she smiled again, “Nii-san said that someone tried not just to hurt you but steal your dōjutsu. Our clan does not accept such actions, neither does the Shinigami and all the other Kami. I prayed to Amaterasu-Ōmikami, for I know it is Her who your Clan worships more amongst the other Kami.”</p><p>“That was very thoughtful of you. I hope Shinigami-sama was not displeased.”</p><p>She looked at him like he had said the most absurd thing. “No, why would It be? After all I had Its guidance when I made your omamori.”</p><p>“Just because we serve the Shinigami, does not mean we do not respect and pray to the other Kami,” Mitsuo smiled and they began walking back to their previous location.</p><p>“Really?” Naruto asked.</p><p>Sakura faced him, “Of course. Do we not attend your clan’s Ryūjin matsuri and pray with you?”</p><p>“Ah, well yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was spend observing and even participating in the children’s games. They left at dawn, after the prayers to Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto were given and for another day, Shisui enjoyed the truce between the Uchiha and Senju alliances.</p><p>Then it would be time to wield his sword once more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Jinja</em> - shrine</p><p><em>Omamori</em> - amulet</p><p><em>Dō</em> - chest armour </p><p><em>Sode</em> -  shoulder protection</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! How's everyone doing?</p><p>As I promised, this chapter is Shisui-centric. Shisui leads an angsty life, huh? In this one I've also portrayed some Uchiha laws and traditions wherever I could. Some very interesting characters make some appearances as well :)</p><p>So, Sakura and Shisui met, but just to be clear (I've also stated this in the introduction) soulmates may feel a sense of familiarity with one another the first time they meet, but they only realise their bond when they touch, or of course, if they see their soulmarks.<br/>Also, Shisui's "soulmate-power" is seeing dreams related to them. In his dreams he can see Itachi clearly because he knows him, but when it comes to Sakura, he can only see some of her surroundings and such. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ❤ Leave a comment to tell me what you think!!</p><p>P.S. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THE WORLD AGAIN????!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. rosy-fingered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The leaves and the soil were soaked in rain as the Earth Season gave way to the Water Season. Sakura noticed the muddy footprints on her house’s entrance, and she frowned for she knew her mother liked to keep everything spotless clean.</p><p>She had been in the ‘art room’ with her grandmother, where the old woman taught her how to mix colors and paint pictures like real-life images. Azusama-obaa-san had stayed behind to clean up, and Sakura ran to the other side of the house, to show her drawing to her mother, until she saw the footprints.</p><p>She looked behind her shoulder, where Seiji-sama had appeared and although neither knew what was wrong, they knew that <em>something</em> was wrong.</p><p>There was a messenger from the battlefields, standing near her mother and for a few seconds, Sakura thought of her father, her uncle Minato and her cousin Mitsuo. <em>Are they alright?</em></p><p>As the wife of the Head, her mother – aside of course from the clan Elders – was the one who had to be informed of all deaths, injuries, wins and defeats that related to the members of their clan, while her father was still in the battlefields.</p><p>“Kaa-san?” she asked in a small voice and barely remembered her manners to greet the messenger with a nod.</p><p>Haruno Mebuki straightened her spine and pushed the golden braid on her back, before walking to her daughter. She leaned down and there was sorrow in her eyes. “Your cousin, Miyuu-san, was killed in battle, dear. Her body is being transported to the Mountain, so we can give her a proper funeral.”</p><p>Miyuu-onee… Mitsuo’s older sister. Sakura had always looked up to her, wanted to be just like her when she grew older. Powerful, beautiful, fierce, kind, witty, funny. Sakura’s first instinct was to cry at the loss of her cousin. Unlike other times that she had heard of her kin being killed, that time felt a hundred times worse, because she was close to Miyuu-onee. And she had a young daughter, just a few moons past her second cycle.</p><p>Sakura couldn’t cry, though. She would have to be strong and take care of her young niece. She would have to give her blessings to Miyuu-onee’s husband, mother, father and siblings. Sakura would have to be strong for when Mitsuo-nii returned to say goodbye to his sister.</p><p>“Have you told Kizuo-oji-san and Chiaki-oba-san?” she asked.</p><p>“Not yet. I just received word,” her mother replied.</p><p>Sakura nodded seriously, “I will dress and go pray first,” she said, and her mother leaned down, kissed her forehead and gave her a proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was hardly the first funeral young Sakura had attended. No, in her 7 cycles, she had given her prayers for the souls of her kin and other allies many a time. Children of the Haruno clan knew well what death meant and they were not afraid of it.  </p><p>Sakura was not afraid, but she was filled with sorrow and all it took was seeing her niece Momoe-chan wailing for her mother, to collapse in a sobbing heap.   </p><p>She burned sage along with her clanmates and held flowers while reciting their death hymn. She drank the sweet red wine and ate a spoonful of brown rice at her cousin’s wake. As Sakura was considered in the immediate family, since her father and Miyuu-onee’s were brothers, she helped to clean the woman’s body, bathe it with herbs and oils and dress it in a dark red, silk kimono. Aunt Chiaki pinned her deceased daughter’s hair up and it was Miyuu-onee’s husband that put the sheer veil over her face.</p><p>The next morning, Haruno Kizashi, his brother Kizuo, Mitsuo-nii and Miyuu-onee’s husband carried her body to the pyre.</p><p>Sakura stood between her parents, as the body burned. The smell would cling on the air of their compound for days, but they were used to it. She watched and chanted along with the others, until the flames changed their hue to blue and purple. Miyuu-onee was with Shinigami-sama, finally, and her soul had been appeased.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A moon later, Mitsuo-nii-san returned after the war ceased and he was enraged and melancholic and never wanted to see or talk to anyone.</p><p>Sakura was worried and it pained her to see him acting in such way. She tried to sneak into his room, tell him funny stories, drag him to train her, but he would always turn her away. The girl wasn’t hurt by his coldness, for she knew it extended to everyone and not just her, so she told Seiji-sama that she would give her favorite cousin a moon to work out whatever problem was plaquing his mind.</p><p>When that moon passed and he still only left his room to eat and take baths, Sakura sneaked in his bedroom and didn’t leave, no matter how many times Mitsuo told her to.</p><p>“I will only go home after you tell me what happened.”</p><p>And indeed, for four days and nights, she had remained there, curled at the bottom of his futon, without speaking, only regarding him. On the fourth night, he sighed and beckoned her to join him on the futon, where he began telling her that his friend of the Uchiha was the one who had killed his beloved sister. He talked of betrayal and pain, of anger and hate.</p><p>“You don’t hate him,” she told him. “You are angry because you trusted him, and he killed Miyuu-onee-san. If you really hated him, you would have killed him.”</p><p>“I tried, but he is strong.”</p><p>She shook her head, “You are strong as well and if you really wanted it, he would not be alive now. He is the friend you begged me to pray for, he is the friend whose injury made you stop the battle. You don’t hate him, but your love for your sister and the grief you feel makes you think that.”</p><p>The look on Mitsuo’s eyes was cold and something so foreign that send shivers down her spine. “He no longer is my friend. He is an Uchiha, an enemy and I was a fool for not realizing that before.”</p><p>Sakura left his room the coming morning and visited another of her aunts. Her name was Hazuki and she had once been an Uchiha. So, she sought her out, and told her Mitsuo’s story. Maybe she shouldn’t, because her cousin had entrusted it with her, but she couldn’t help him. She had lost kin by the Uchiha alliance, that was true, but Sakura couldn’t believe that she could possibly ever hate them.</p><p>Sasuke was an Uchiha. They would have to fight when they grew older. If Sasuke were to kill one of her family members, yes, she would be sad, she would be mad, but she could never hate him. But Sasuke was one of her soulmates, so that wasn’t possible anyway.</p><p>Hazuki-oba-san had been an Uchiha. She would know what to say to Mitsuo. Her aunt listened and nodded in understanding, then stood up and left Sakura with her cousin Izumi. Together the girls put on their coats and practiced their aim at the trees outside. Her aunt returned only when it was dark outside and told Sakura that she should head home.</p><p>It took some time for her nii-san to go back to his previous self, but by the time the new cycle began, he had begun training Sakura again and laughing like normal.</p><p>Before he had to head in battle again, Sakura made him promise that when he saw Uchiha Shisui again, they would speak honestly and try to mend their friendship. Mitsuo never made the promise, but he leaned down and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Pray for us both when you have some time,” he said and that was good enough for her.</p><p>Sakura did add Uchiha Shisui on her list of people she prayed for. It wasn’t just her father and uncle Minato, but everyone from her clan and many from the Senju alliance, as well as Uchiha Itachi because he was precious to Sasuke and Kiba’s mother and her dog, because she liked them very much.</p><p>And so, her list grew.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On her 8<sup>th</sup> birthday, Sakura danced holding white ribbons and sang for her clan, as it was the custom and played the samisen at home, to pay her respects to her mother for birthing her in health. If her father had been there, he would be sitting by his wife, holding a white flower, but since he was in battle, the flower laid on the ground.</p><p>Later that day, the clan Elders told her that she should perform on the next Celebration along with her cousins and the children of the Uzumaki clan. It was tradition, she knew, and she had to dance at least once during the Celebration nights before she headed to battle, but Sakura didn’t find the idea appealing.</p><p>“At least you can get it over with now and never worry again, if you do not wish to do it,” said her mother and Sakura didn’t find a flaw in that reasoning.</p><p>Her classes started the next day and the girl would return home spent, after all the dancing lessons, training with her sword, visiting the clan’s healers to learn their craft and studying the Shrine’s teachings.</p><p>Seiji-sama never let her slack on her meditation and strengthening their bond either. He was strict when she would complain about being tired and he would make her run three or more additional laps around the house and the garden. When the girl would crawl in her bed though, he would reward her with stories that would make her laugh and wisdom for her future, so she couldn’t find it in her heart to stay mad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Only two weeks before the Celebration night, some people of the Haruno clan travelled to the Land of Whirlpools to visit the Uzumaki clan and take part in their service for Ryūjin-sama, the protector deity of the sea and the clans of the isles.</p><p>Sakura had traveled to the Land of Whirlpools before and like every other time before, her stomach didn’t agree with the journey over the waves. Her aunt Kushina would often joke of her seasickness and tell her to drink some saltwater before boarding a ship, but that <em>never</em> worked.</p><p>“You’re a creature of the land, the high mountains and the green forests, hime,” Seiji-sama would tell her, “But remember that water is powerful and enticing. See it as a friend and calm your heart.”</p><p>That didn’t help much either, but sometimes Sakura would feel less inclined to vomit if she stayed on the deck and gaze at the horizon, where the blue shades of the sky and the sea collided.</p><p>The Ryūjin matsuri was a festival that lasted for two days. On the first day, they would pray to the god of the sea, either at a Shrine, or at the sandy beaches and every child between the ages of 5 and 12 would walk in the water wearing a light tunic, until their heads were fully submerged.</p><p>Technically, Sakura could also join them, for the Uzumaki were open to other clans taking part in their rituals, but she opted to stay on the shore, with her toes buried in golden sand and hold towels for when Naruto and Karin-chan would emerge.</p><p>On the second day, they rose early and ate rice steamed in seawater, with fresh fish and other seafood, like shrimps and squid and oysters. The Uzumaki only ate jellyfish during their weddings, but on that day the older men and women of the clan worked to make medicinal use out of them.</p><p>The Uzumaki were a clan of the isles. <em>Children birthed by the ocean</em> as many called them and they danced and sang and drank all the while the sun was up and even after it set. Most of their men and even some of their women were in battle, but the elders were long living and the young fun-loving. Naruto, Sakura and Karin did join the festivities, but chose to play away from the larger crowds.</p><p>“Karin-chan, are you coming to the Celebration this year?” Sakura asked her while they made sandcastles around a bonfire.</p><p>The redhead shook her head, “Not this time, Sakura-chan. My grandfather is sick, so I need to stay and help my grandmother to look after him.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sakura wilted. She was aware that Karin had lost both of her parents in the war and she was being raised by her grandparents. “I hope that he gets well soon,” she wished wholeheartedly. Karin-chan would be heartbroken if another member of her family died.</p><p>“Thank you,” the girl smiled and soon the two girls went back on focusing on Naruto’s silly antics and even helped him play a prank on the Elders of his clan.</p><p> </p><p>When Sakura had to leave for the Hollow Mountains again, Naruto hugged her and didn’t let go for minutes. “Naruto, we’ll see each other again in a few days,” she told him.</p><p>“I know,” he whined in her ear, “but you only stayed for 3 days and we haven’t seen each other for <em>so long</em>, ‘ttebayo!”</p><p>She had to agree with her cousin. That Water Season had been harsh, and ships could not travel safely in the sea, until a moon prior. Sakura had missed Naruto dearly as well.</p><p>She squeezed him back with all her strength and they only separated when Mebuki came to take Sakura away. The woman kissed Naruto on the forehead and his mother on both cheeks, before she picked her daughter in order to board the ship that would take them to the mainland.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first day of the Celebration, the Haruno left fruit, vegetable, rice and wine on the altar of their Shrine, for their ancestors and the Kami.</p><p>Sakura’s caretaker helped her pack her clothes for the following day, while her mother had been in a meeting with the Elders. Except from her performance clothes – a red and white kimono with a white haori – she would take a simple light blue iromuji to change in after the dance and a pair of sandals for comfort.</p><p>The walk down the mountain was difficult as always, even if they stuck to the trails. She spent her time with Mitsuo and some other cousins, never staying put in just one spot. Excitement had her blood and chakra buzzing like bees did in a nest. She would see Naruto and Sasuke and all her friends. Sakura preferred not to think about dancing in front of such a large crowd, for when she did so, her cousins told her that she would make deep frown lines with the way her face grimaced.</p><p>They had stopped for a quick rest, when Sakura told her mother that she wanted to relieve herself and went some distance away from her clanmates to maintain her privacy. After she was done, she meant to go back to her mother, who was waiting at the end of the trail, but a particularly unique butterfly piqued her interest as it passed by her head. It was purple and black with tiny green specs at the edge of its wings and its beauty captivated the young girl.</p><p>So, she followed it, trying to reach it in order to get a better look.</p><p>Faintly, she heard Seiji-sama’s warnings of not straying far away in her head, but Sakura didn’t seem to care much. She passed between bushes and climbed over upturned trees and finally the butterfly made to a descend at a patch of wildflowers between some rocks.</p><p>She approached it carefully, with silent steps, green eyes focused only on the enticing way its wings seemed to change colors under the sun. She heard her name being called and Sakura knew that she should answer to her mother, yet she didn’t.</p><p>Slowly, Sakura perched one foot on the rock, hoping that a higher ground would give her a better view on the pretty insect. Shino-kun could probably call it to him if he were there, but sadly he wasn’t. Moments passed, or even minutes as she kept observing the butterfly fluttering from one wildflower to another and she wished she had a brush and colorful paints to engrave the memory of the sight in front of her forever.</p><p>Her mother called again, but her voice was drowned by another one, sounding closer. Sakura looked around but couldn’t find the source of the sound and turned back to the butterfly. She heard it again, even closer and louder. It was deep and scary, worse than the growling of the wolves deep in the mountains.</p><p>Again, the girl looked left and right, but there was nothing there, but the breeze of the day. Still, the growl came again and finally Sakura’s eyes snapped up, only for her body to tumble off the rock and hit the rough ground.</p><p>Her eyes snapped to the beast as it leaped down at the rock Sakura had just been on. Its fur was golden on the top part of its body, but the belly and the inside of its legs were white and countless dark spots covered its entire body. The animal grazed its claws at the rock, scratching bits of stone out and it leaned towards Sakura, opening its jaws to elicit a thundering roar and display its long and sharp teeth.</p><p>It was the sound of danger, she knew and perhaps she should be scared – her heart was beating faster than ever before, so she probably was – but the view of its eyes had her immobile in awe. They were the color of clear honey, but right outside the black pupil, they were a mix of deep forest green and sunset yellow.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Sakura let her whisper be carried by the wind and almost foolishly tried to extend her hand to touch the whiskers on the beasts snout.</p><p>Instead of jumping down to tear her small body to pieces, the wild animal stood, strong muscles flexed under its – undoubtedly soft – fur and regarded her, as Sakura did the same. Nothing but a terrified scream made their gazes pull apart and Sakura watched in admiration as the beast stood tall once again.</p><p>Haruno Mebuki was marching towards them fiercely, body ready for battle and the beast leaped away, only moments before Sakura found herself in her mother’s arms. In just a second, they had crossed the treeline, but still, the girl had her eyes glued on the animal standing on top of the higher rocks.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” her mother asked with fury and worry painting her features.</p><p>Sakura pouted, “I was following a butterfly. I apologize okaa-san.”</p><p>The blonde woman hugged her tightly and moved them back to their clanmates, where she told them they had just encountered a leopard. Nobody seemed to believe her and the two Elders that had decided to accompany them to the Celebration that cycle, were laughing at the young woman’s tale.</p><p>Well, until the leopard roared again and became visible from the uphill terrain some distance away from the trail. Some of the men – her father included – took out their gear to hunt the beast down, but Sakura cried out desperately, almost begging her father not to hurt the animal.</p><p>“It brought no harm,” she told him and their clanmates, “It could have killed me three times over by the time okaa-san arrived, but it did not. Why bring death to nature’s offspring?”</p><p>The leopard wasn’t killed, and it followed them all the way to the middle of the mountain. Her older clanmates spoke in whispers about how such an animal has not existed in the forests of their mountain in centuries, others viewed it as a protector sent by one of the Kami. Her parents though, told her it was dangerous and appointed Mitsuo to keep Sakura under his watch.</p><p>“I cannot decide if it is courage you possess in such abundancy or simple lunacy,” he told her seriously and she smiled.</p><p>“If it was simple lunacy, my Guardian would have been the first to yell at me. That beast was magnificent as it was frightening. I think it understood I meant no harm.”</p><p>“Foolishness, perhaps,” he hummed.</p><p>She laughed loudly, “Perhaps,” she repeated.</p><p>The Hatake clan joined them when the Haruno passed their lands at the lower point of the mountain and together they made their way to the clearing amongst the forest, overseen by the unclaimed rocky mountain.</p><p>Sakura was given more freedom to talk with the young members of the Hatake clan and eventually found her way back to her parents, who were walking beside the Head of the Hatake clan.</p><p>“Sakumo-san,” she cheered and the man with the long white mane was fast to pick her off the ground and place her on his hip.</p><p>“Well, Sakura-chan, I heard you’ve been into mischief lately,” he smiled.</p><p>Sakura pouted, “I deny these claims. I was simply curious.”</p><p>“Yes, and you know what they say,” he laughed easily, “Curiosity killed the cat, only in your case, you were almost killed by said cat.”</p><p>“A very big one,” she agreed. “It matters not, for I am well. How are you, Sakumo-san? You haven’t visited us in a while.”</p><p>Shaking his head in amusement the man turned to the Haruno Head, “Your father seems to not enjoy my company anymore.”</p><p>“Nonsense, captain. You are the one who is always busy.”</p><p>“Kizashi, I am never too busy for my old apprentice. Perhaps you should take Mebuki-san and Sakura-chan and join us during the next Winter season. I cannot understand how you can stand the snow so high in the mountain.”</p><p>Sakura giggled, “I like snow,” then she frowned, “I hate the cold, though.”</p><p>“Because you are part Namikaze, my dear,” her mother said, “We are used to sunshine down in the meadows. I must admit though, Sakumo-san, that the air of the mountain is clearer than anywhere else I have ever travelled to.”</p><p>They could all agree to that it seemed. “Neh Sakumo-san, is your son attending the Celebration this time? I fear I will never be able to meet him.”</p><p>“Worry not, Sakura-chan for Kakashi-kun has finally joined us,” he searched around the mix of the two clan members but gave an apologetic smile to the girl. “The boy has always liked his privacy, so I bet he is hiding somewhere behind the treeline. You will meet him at the Celebration.”</p><p>She smiled broadly. With all the battle tales she had heard about young Hatake Kakashi, she should probably fear meeting him, but Minato-oji-san always spoke fondly of him and he was Sakumo-san’s son and heir. For all the times she had met the Hatake Head, his son had mostly been absent, or she had only caught a glimpse of his retreating back and the silly silver hair. People said that he covered his face after a nasty injury, but her father told her not to believe in these rumors.</p><p>Well, she would finally be able to find out the mystery behind Hatake Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the clearing, Sakura and her Haruno cousins were pulled away to join the Uzumaki children and teenagers, in order to change into their performance clothes and practice together, before more clans arrived.</p><p>Sakura saw many Hyūga and Akimitchi around and remembered her mother’s words of how those two clans oversaw catering the Celebration that cycle. She couldn’t say about the Hyūga, but the Akimitchi clan adored food and whenever she had visited Chōji’s compound, she was left stunned not with just the amount of food they prepared and ate, but the flavours as well.</p><p>As the clearing began filling with members of the opposed and allied clans, Sakura’s stomach turned into a tight knot. It was one thing to carry out the traditional Haruno dance on her birthday and another to perform in front of so many people, a routine that was not taught to her ever since she could stand on her feet.</p><p>A distant cousin of Naruto’s, Kaoru-san caught her eye and gave her a wobbly smile. She was a cycle older than Sakura, but the girl seemed to be on the verge of passing out from nervousness. She steeled herself and when they were called out, Sakura let her training of the past two moons take over her body.</p><p>It was an intricate dance, with many steps and twists. Two rows of youngsters had their hands intertwined in such a way that the inner circle could become the outer if they extended their arms high. The ribbons tied on their wrists fluttered in the breeze as they spun around each other and their hands linked again as they faced then the crowd. Every step went according to the sound of the strings and the flute, while every turn happened when the drum boomed loud.</p><p>When the song finished, there were claps and cheers, mainly from the Uzumaki clan and Sakura ran to change into her comfortable iromuji and her sandals.</p><p>“I’m never wearing this kind of geta again,” she whined lowly.</p><p>Seiji-sama hummed in her head, <em>“Perhaps you should start wearing them during your training.”</em></p><p>She blanched and threw all the respect she had for her Guardian away, while she began cursing him in words that her mother always threatened to make her eat spicy peppers if she were to hear coming from Sakura’s mouth.</p><p>Briefly, she stopped by the table Naruto and his family were seated and her uncle Minato praised her greatly on the grace and diligence she showed with her dance.</p><p>“Let the girl breathe, dattebane!” Kushina-oba admonished him. “You did great Sakura-chan, but no one expected otherwise. Now, go eat so that you and Naru-chan can play later.”</p><p>“I’ll come get you from your table,” Naruto smiled, and she nodded, waving at her relatives as she made her way to her parents at the high tables.</p><p>Of course, her father had gone in great length of telling her how proud he was with her performance and started gushing to the other clan Heads around them. Hashirama-ojii-sama had picked her up and told her she looked just like her grandmother when she was younger – which she didn’t believe much, because her grandmother had dark hair just like his – and Tobirama-ojii-sama gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Coming from him, it was equal to the greatest praise in the world, so she beamed at him and grabbed his sleeve so he could lean down.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked, but Sakura only kissed his cheek, right under the red mark. He huffed and patted her head, “Go sit down, Sakura-kun.”</p><p>She did as she was told and took a seat next to her mother, just as a Hyūga teenager set a plate down for her. “Thank you,” she smiled at him politely and began eating. There was mochi dessert served as well and it cheered Sakura up tremendously.</p><p>Across from them, sat the Uchiha alliance Heads and their families just like last time and she made sure to grab Madara-sama’s attention and smile to him. He had ignored her the previous cycle, but Sakura vowed to see the frown he always wore turn the other way. The man once more stared at her weirdly and… ignored her. She huffed dejected and once she finished her mochi, her eyes searched for Naruto.</p><p>Her soulmate was already watching her and waiting for her signal, so when she nodded, he stood up and so did she, telling her parents she would go play with Naruto. They rounded up Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji as well, before Mitsuo-nii caught up to them and said he’d be watching after them.</p><p>“You just wish to see Hana-san,” she teased him, and he didn’t deny it. In fact, he made them visit the Inuzuka tables first. They asked Kiba to join them and Sakura inquired about his older sister.</p><p>“Ah, she got her dogs a while ago, y’know? She has to spend some time alone with them and bond, so she ain’t here.”</p><p>Mitsuo-nii looked as if he were kicked on the butt, but Sakura didn’t want to be mean, so she didn’t say anything and simply nodded at Kiba, telling him that soon it would be his turn to have a canine companion.</p><p>“Hey, let’s go get Sasuke,” Naruto told her and pulled her away, even though their friends and Mitsuo were making their way towards the Aburame tables to get Shino. Oh well… Sasuke was her soulmate, so she followed Naruto, eager to see the young Uchiha again.</p><p>And it was her lucky day it seemed, for Madara-sama was there, talking to some people on the table Sasuke was at. Of course, it wasn’t surprising, since the Uchiha Head was his grandfather, but still, Sakura’s excitement doubled.</p><p>“Naruto, you see that brooding man over there?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah. Seems kinda scary. Hey!” exclaimed as they got closer, “That’s like the Uchiha leader, ‘ttebayo!”</p><p>“Yes, and Sasuke’s grandfather, Madara-sama. I want to make him smile.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem that type to me.”</p><p>She laughed because he was right, but it didn’t stop her from pulling the man’s haori as they got close enough. “Merry Eve,” she gave him a brilliant smile as he glanced down at her and Naruto. A man and a woman turned slightly to watch them, and Sakura nodded at them in acknowledgment.</p><p>“What is it you two need?” Madara-sama asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, “I smiled at you and once more you ignored me, Madara-sama,” she told him and heard laughter from the table, but her focus remained on the man, who seemed to frown even more if that was even possible.</p><p>“Do I have an obligation to do as such, heiress of the Haruno?”</p><p><em>Oh, not this again!</em> “Heiress-apparent,” she sighed deeply and shook her head, “And no, but my grandmother claims that smiles are contagious, and you seem that you need some more happiness in your life, Madara-sama.” For good measure, she grinned again.</p><p>“Yeah, why are you always frowning, old man? Smiling is easy ‘ttebayo. See?” Naruto said from one step behind her and Sakura saw him pulling his cheeks so that his smile appeared even bigger.</p><p>“I have no time for smiles and happiness in a life of war,” he said dryly, as if the conversation was over.</p><p>Sakura couldn’t resist the rolling of her eyes. “Tonight, is a night of peace, though,” she told him. Maybe his old age was getting to him? Surely, he would be celebrating like everyone else. Even Senju Tobirama spared some laughs that night. “Anyway, we are not here for you, Madara-sama.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and pushed forward, “Ah, yeah, could you move?” he asked and then louder, “Hey, Sasuke, we’re here!”</p><p>“Naruto, you need to phrase your request properly,” Sakura admonished her cousin and soulmate. “Could you, <em>please</em>, step aside Madara-sama, so that we can greet Sasuke?” she looked back at the Uchiha Head.</p><p>“Sorry, Saku-chan, but –” Naruto began, while scratching his neck, but Mitsuo’s voice cut him off.</p><p>“Sakura! Naruto!” he called for them and both children tuned to look as he approached hurriedly and then glanced at each other.</p><p><em>“Oops,”</em> Naruto mouthed, and she grimaced.</p><p>“My apologies Uchiha-sama,” her older cousin said politely and nodded at the people on the table, “I lost sight of the two for a while. Have they caused any problems?” Then he turned to look at them and they knew they were in for a scolding.</p><p>The Uchiha head regarded them coolly and said, “Hardly, but apparently, they have business with my grandson.”</p><p>From behind Madara appeared Sasuke, dressed in a silky dark blue kimono and smiled at them, who mirrored him. Sakura longed to hug him and tell him everything that had happened between the moons they had not seen each other, and she knew in her heart that it was the same for Naruto and him.</p><p>“They are my soulmates, ojii-sama,” the young Uchiha said, still smiling at them and then gestured at the two as he introduced them. “Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina and Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Kizashi.”</p><p>“And Mebuki,” she snapped at him and his eyes turned wide at her tone. “Do not forget my mother’s name.”</p><p>He looked down and nodded slightly, “I did not know it, until now.”</p><p>“Oh,” she let out and her smile lifted again, “you are forgiven then.” Sakura looked at the woman with long dark hair that had turned towards them at their arrival and tilted her head. “Is this your mother, Sasuke? She is beautiful!”</p><p>The woman returned her smile, “Thank you dear. We enjoyed your dance.”</p><p>Sakura groaned at the memory and heard Mitsuo-nii laughing at her. “I did not,” she told her honestly, “but I am glad we provided some entertainment.”</p><p>There was more laughter after her words, but Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, “That’s all very nice, but Kiba, Shika, Chōji and Ino are waiting,” he said and turned to their dark-haired soulmate, “Sasuke, are you ready? Let’s go find everyone else and play with Chōji’s marbles!” he exclaimed and the Uchiha’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Patience, Naruto-kun. You have to ask Sasuke-san’s parents if they allow him to join us,” Mitsuo-nii said while patting Naruto’s head, but he wore an amused expression, so Sakura knew they weren’t in trouble.</p><p>Sakura nodded. It was good manners to ask for their permission, wasn’t it? “Can Sasuke come with us? We promise we will behave,” she said.</p><p>No one answered her for a short moment, while who she assumed were Sasuke’s parents looked up to their clan’s Head, but a familiar voice called out, “I can accompany them,” and Itachi-san came to stand beside Madara-sama.</p><p>Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for the man to say something and the moment he gave a nod in consent they exclaimed loud cheers and stood closer to one another, asking questions and answering in a mix of excitement and curiosity.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Naruto finally said and Sakura grabbed them both by their hands, and they ran to find their friends and continued their conversation.</p><p>“I was waiting for this day for so long, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto tipped his head back as he laughed.</p><p>Sakura and Sasuke smiled at him and agreed. “Kami, I thought we would never arrive,” Sasuke said then, “I wanted to run all the way here, but our lands are far away.”</p><p>“Ugh, do not let me get started. I love living in the mountain but walking up and down from it is so tiresome.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sasuke suddenly pulled her to a stop and in result she pulled Naruto’s arm back as well, resulting in all of them almost colliding. “Did you really see a <em>leopard</em>?”</p><p>“Huh? What’s that?” asked Naruto.</p><p>Sakura nodded fiercely and began telling them all about her meeting with the wild animal, how it looked like, how it was the scariest and at the same time best thing that ever happened in her life and the fact that it followed them for a while but didn’t attack. They had been staring at her like she grew another head, but then Naruto exclaimed loudly that it was <em>so cool,</em> and she told them she’d like to see it once more.</p><p>Their friends had been waiting for them anxiously and by the time Sakura and Naruto went to get Sasuke, they had found Hinata, Neji and Shino. For a few moments they were chaotically all trying to hug each other and asking questions on top of each other’s voices, before Ino-chan gave a yell and told them they should go somewhere where it wasn’t so loud.</p><p>Indeed, they were standing close to the songsters and it was too loud, so the moment Sakura made sure Mitsuo-nii had them in his line of vision, they began moving away, to a more secluded place by the treeline.</p><p>Chōji was quick to bring his shiny marbles out and they settled on a rotation of who gets to play in order. Conversation never seemed to cease amongst them and neither did the teasing when one of them was unable to hit the other marbles.</p><p>Sakura had met with Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji and of course Naruto on multiple occasions since the last Celebration, so she knew most of the things they talked about. She was interested to know that Kiba had gone on a scouting expedition around his clan’s territory to hone his smelling and tracking skills and that Shino pretty much did the same, but in order to learn more about the environment he was in and the various types of flora and fauna. Neji told them that he had mostly been training with his cousins – including Hinata – and that he had spent a lot of time reading, which was his hobby. Hinata had also been training with her clan’s signature style and the shy girl revealed that she had taken an interest in the healing arts as well. Apparently, her mother was a healer, and she was learning under her tutelage.</p><p>Sakura didn’t have much to tell them, apart from spending everyday training and studying at the Shrine. She revealed that day’s events as well and answered all the questions her friends had about her encounter with the leopard. Naruto told them of similar stories and how he and Karin-chan would plan some pranks on some of their clanmates and spent time at the beach caves in hiding after that. Sasuke’s past cycle consisted of a lot of training as well and he revealed that his chakra nature was lightning, instead of fire which was the most predominant type shared in his clan, but he could still use his clan’s jutsu with ease.</p><p>Mitsuo-nii, Itachi-san and another Uchiha boy around Mitsuo’s age were sitting a little further away, talking amongst themselves and barely paying them any attention. Sakura had an inkling that the Uchiha with the curly hair was Shisui, but she wasn’t sure. Her cousin seemed to be happy though, so it most likely was him.</p><p>It was after her turn to toss the glossy marble that she heard it. A wailing of some shorts, coming from the treeline behind them. Sakura raised her head and narrowed her eyes, searching for whoever was in distress, but couldn’t make anything out. She peered around her, but none of her friends had seemed to have heard the loud crying.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked her, having sensed her anxiousness. She shook her head and smiled, but just as she was ready to tell him that it was just her imagination, the sobs turned louder, heart wrenching.</p><p><em>“It is a lost soul, hime,”</em> Seiji sama informed her in her head and Sakura whipped her head around once more to try and catch a glimpse of the spirit.</p><p>Sasuke faced her as well, before glancing towards the trees in the distance. “If you go, I’m coming with you,” he whispered as he leaned closer.</p><p>“Huh? What’s going on?” her blond cousin looked between them and Sakura pulled them both closer to tell them that there was a crying yūrei out in the woods. Naruto chanced a worried look over his shoulder, but then faced both his soulmates with resolve, “Let’s check it out.”</p><p>“Is it safe?” Sasuke asked, but they had already slipped away from their group of friends, undetected by Mitsuo, Itachi and the other Uchiha.</p><p>Sakura looked around the foliage wearily, “I think so. Seiji-sama says that it’s not a powerful spirit. Only lost and sad. I need to help it.” When she got two identical nods from the boys, she let Seiji-sama guide her towards the yūrei.</p><p>“<em>Oof</em>,” came from Naruto as he tripped and almost toppled over Sasuke, but they helped him stand up and quickly Sakura asked her guardian for a favor. He appeared beside them, taking out his sword that provided illumination in the dark forest.</p><p>“We are getting close, hime.”</p><p>Sakura nodded, for the sound of the sobs grew even louder with every step they took. Holding Sasuke and Naruto tightly, she pulled them forward, until she could make out a hazy silhouette leaning over a tree stump. “Can you see it?” she asked them, and both shook their heads.</p><p>The spirit of the Haruno warrior let his ghostly palms rest on the boys’ heads and almost immediately they flinched back. “I can hear it,” Sasuke whispered while Naruto whipped his head around, “It’s right there, dattebayo!”</p><p>“Alright,” Sakura said and twisted her body their way, “We need to learn if it remembers its name and why it’s so sad. Maybe we can help it.”</p><p>“What happens if we can’t?” Naruto asked, still stealing glances to the yūrei.</p><p>Seiji-sama kept his focus on the pinkette, “Then hime and I will send it to the wastelands.”</p><p>Slowly the three children made their way towards the yūrei, while Sakura brought out her beads and tied them tightly around her hand. Seiji-sama had said that the spirit was not dangerous, but she wouldn’t risk her soulmates getting hurt.</p><p>“Hello?” Sakura called tentatively and when the yūrei turned around startled, she was quick to bring her hands up, “We are not here to harm you. I heard you crying and wondered if we could help in some way.”</p><p>Both boys shrank behind her back when the spirit gave a louder wail and abruptly took a stand. She pushed them back as the ghost came closer to them, but she didn’t move when it dropped on the ground in front of Sakura. The sobbing continued though, and broken whispers left its mouth. Despite the pale and almost translucent complexion, the spirit was very obviously a female.</p><p>“What was that?” the Haruno girl asked, leaning forward, “What did you say?”</p><p>Bottomless black eyes turned on her and Sakura felt herself wanting to join in the grief of the dead woman, as she watched her face painted by despair. “They took him. My – my baby.”</p><p>“Your baby?” the pinkette kneeled as well and soon Naruto and Sasuke were on her side once more. In her head, Seiji-sama warned her that their emotions could be manipulated due to the force of the yūrei’s own. Indeed, it seemed that Naruto was already tearing up and asking the woman if she were okay and what they could do to help.</p><p>It wasn’t strange. After all, Naruto had always been more empathetic than any other person she knew.</p><p>“My baby! My baby, they took him. My son… he was so young. A child in battle. All alone. Just a child,” the spirit of the woman kept on saying, sobbing, grasping Sakura’s arms tightly and dropping her head back on the ground.</p><p>Sakura’s heart went out for her. She had many a time thought about the probability of her father never returning from battle but losing a child… she could never understand how much worse that would be.</p><p>“Ma’am, I can help you see your son again. Please, could you just tell me your name? And his?”</p><p>Those black eyes were on her again, “My child is dead! Asao is dead. Dead. Dead…”</p><p>A sigh escaped Sakura’s lips then. She had never dealt with a fuyūrei, but from what she had read and was told, they often didn’t understand that they were dead as well. Spirits roaming the world, only an afterimage of their living selves.</p><p>
  <em>“Sakura-hime, someone is watching us.”</em>
</p><p>Snapping her head up, she tried to locate anyone around, with no luck, <em>“Are they a danger?”</em></p><p>Seiji-sama – only visible to her at that point – pointedly stared towards a spot on their right and shook his head, <em>“No, I believe not. Please continue. I will take care of them if they prove an interference.”</em></p><p>Nodding slightly, she turned her attention to the spirit of the woman, “Please look at me,” she said and once their eyes locked, Sakura began chanting in her head for the link between them to endure. “What is your name?”</p><p>“Hideko.”</p><p>
  <em>“The third hymn, Sakura-hime.”</em>
</p><p>“Hideko-san,” Sakura began softly, touching the top of the ghosts head, “my name is Sakura, a helper of the Shinigami. Accept my voice, my words, my power and thy death, yūrei. Leave thy regrets and sorrows. Leave thine identity in my hands and accept thy meeting with Shinigami-sama. Return to the Wastelands, where the Shinigami will be thy judge and jury and find peace in death once more.”</p><p>The hold of the spirit tightened around her arms, until Sakura felt her skin bruising, but she repeated those words, until it finally ceased crying. The darkness disappeared from its eyes and for a brief moment, green met with warm brown and a tiny smile. No flames burned in blue hues, but the light emitted as the yūrei disappeared was warm and gentle. A testament of the soul that left for the empty lands.</p><p>Sakura felt her body falling back as the pressure from the spirit was no longer there, but before she hit the ground, someone had caught her shoulders and helped her remain upright.</p><p>“Who are you?” she heard Sasuke’s baffled exclaim, before smaller hands – hands that she could never mistake or forget, for they belonged to her platonic soulmates – were on her as well, keeping her up, but also pulling her body back.</p><p>When she raised her head, her vision was filled with the form of a tall man with tousled silver hair, and face covered by a piece of dark cloth. Sakura’s eyes widened and she staggered back, but her surprise only lasted until his hold withdrew from her. The man made to turn around and leave and in a motion that caught her and him and everyone by surprise, she stretched to grab his hand in hers, to stop him from walking away.</p><p>“Hatake…Kakashi,” she breathed out, feeling her body warming up, tingling as she had been hit by a lightning and the urge to curl up next to him in the same way she would in her own bed. <em>Home, belonging, a soul bound to hers, just like Naruto and Sasuke.</em> “Please, stay.”</p><p>From the way his spine seemed to tremble, Sakura was certain that he had felt it too and when his dark grey eyes met hers, it was there. The familiarity of another piece falling perfectly to complete a puzzle.</p><p>“You know him Saku-chan?” Naruto asked, but when he looked up to the young man and suddenly gaped, she knew that Naruto had come to the same realization. And by the way he reached out to touch the expose skin on the Hatake’s hand, there was no doubt that Naruto had made sure.</p><p>With a small gasp, Sasuke also hurried to do the same and a collective sigh left their lips when the four of them remained connected, shivers running through their bodies as an invisible knot seemed to be created between them, pulling them all closer.</p><p>The young man slumped forward then, bracing himself with a knee on the ground, as he breathed sharply. “I did not expect that,” they heard him mutter and swiftly the three worked together to make him sit more comfortably.</p><p>He stared at them, and Sakura couldn’t help but think he was smiling sadly under the mask that obscured the lower half of his face. His eyes told her as much. She had seen a similar look on her grandmother’s face when she talked of the past and her deceased husband. But why would someone not be happy when meeting his soulmates.</p><p>“Um, I am… kinda confused?” Naruto let a small awkward laugh out and sat down as well, stealing glanced to the silver-haired man.</p><p>Instead of answering the blond, he looked at her, “How did you know who I am?”</p><p>“The hair,” she replied quickly, “It’s the same as Sakumo-san’s and a trait of the Hatake clan. I have…” Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper, “I have heard stories of you and how you never show your face.”</p><p>The Hatake heir nodded slowly, “I see,” and then he turned to observe the boys, “An Uzumaki, a Haruno and an Uchiha. Kami…” he breathed, bringing a hand to rub his left eye.</p><p>“You are our soulmate. The one that always gets hurt,” Sasuke stated, examining the man with clear interest.</p><p>“One of them,” Kakashi-san replied simply.</p><p>“You have met another one of our soulmates?” Sakura asked intrigued. “Who is it? Are they here tonight?”</p><p>He gave a huff of laughter and then nodded, “Yes, but he is not here. When marks continued to appear as I grew older, I never thought…” his words drifted away in the wind and he didn’t seem that he would continue with whatever it was he had been trying to say.</p><p>“So… how did you find us, Hatake-san, or Kakashi-san, what should we call you?” the blond Uzumaki asked and leaned over to have a better view of the unexposed eyes of the man.</p><p>“Maa, Kakashi is fine. I can sense when my soulmates are nearby. I have never tried to initiate contact in the past, but when I felt you three going in the forest, I wondered what was happening.” Then he looked away, “I wouldn’t have stayed, but when I realized what you were doing, I couldn’t leave. You could have gotten yourselves killed.”</p><p>Sakura frowned at that. It was pleasing to know that he cared, even if he hadn’t had any intentions of meeting them despite knowing their location, yet she felt that her powers were being undermined. “We were not in danger. My guardian would have protected us if it was the case.”</p><p>“I am aware of how the Haruno rituals work, but I have also fought alongside many of your kin to know that your spirits can not protect you from everything.”</p><p><em>“Calm thyself, hime. He is not wrong,”</em> Seiji-sama soothed her when she felt her ire begging to burn in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Sakura nodded. She turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto once, before the three of them began a barrage of questions for Hatake Kakashi. How old was he? How long has he been fighting in the war? Who was their other soulmate that he had met? Why did he keep his face covered? And so on.</p><p>He only stared at them wordlessly, before standing up and patting his clothes. “Come,” Kakashi said, “People are probably looking for you.”</p><p>“But you haven’t told us anything!” Naruto complained, but followed to get on his feet.</p><p>With a lazy flick of his wrist, Kakashi waved them off, “I have places to be, so maybe another time, kiddos. Now, let’s go back to the feast.”</p><p>Unwillingly, Sasuke and Sakura stood as well, the latter feeling slightly faint. She let out a faint gasp as her wobbly legs threatened to give out. Kakashi had grabbed her shoulders to stabilize her again. With a small sigh, the young man searched his pockets and produced a couple buns, offering one to her and the other to Naruto, “You can share with Uchiha-kun.”</p><p>“My name is Sasuke,” the raven-haired boy said and accepted half of the azuki bun.</p><p>Sakura gulped down her bite and nodded politely, “Haruno Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you and I apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier.”</p><p>“And I’m Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Neh, Kaka-san, I kinda know you, but I don’t know why, y’ know?”</p><p>“Like Haruno-chan –”</p><p>“– Sakura, please.”</p><p>“– Sakura-chan said earlier, there are many rumors about me. Perhaps Minato-taichou has also mentioned something. I have no idea,” he shrugged.</p><p>Naruto’s head snapped to the man again, the remaining of his bun threatening to fall on the ground, “Wait, you know tou-chan?”</p><p>Kakashi hummed, looking towards the direction music could be heard from, “He has been my taichou for some years now.”</p><p>“How old are you?” Sasuke asked then, giving the last piece of his bun to Sakura. Something she and Naruto had come to know about him, was that he didn’t particularly enjoy a lot of sweet things.</p><p>“Nineteen,” he replied curtly, “Should I take you to your parents?”</p><p>Sakura shook her head and thanked him for the food, “Our friends are in the edge of the clearing.”</p><p>“Alright. Are you still dizzy?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Liar,” both boys glared from her sides and she returned the heated gaze.</p><p>Kakashi huffed something similar to a chuckle, and crouched down, “Get on.”</p><p>Sakura hesitated for only a second, but then approached him and positioned herself on his back, arms wound around his neck. He straightened up and extended his hands, rotating his wrists, until Naruto and Sasuke grabbed him as well before he started walking.</p><p>“Sakumo-san said that we would meet tonight, but I never thought it would be under these circumstances,” she smiled, leaning closer to his head.</p><p>“I do not usually attend the Celebration. One of the reasons is to not meet anyone,” he said almost cheerily and had Sakura confused.</p><p>“Why?” it was Sasuke who voiced her thoughts.</p><p>Their older soulmate didn’t give an answer, instead he said, “Be more careful when you enter the woods.”</p><p>They remained quiet as they walked out of the forest, with Kakashi occasionally tightening his grip on either boy when they stumbled on upturned roots, or large rocks and fallen branches. When they reached the clearing once again, Sakura felt the man’s back turn rigid under her and wondered what could have gotten him on edge, but then watched three figures getting closer to them and fought hard to keep her curses in her head.</p><p>“Merry Eve, Hatake-san,” her older cousin greeted with a smile, before it dropped off when he looked at her. “Sakura!”</p><p>“Maa, I believe these three belong to you,” Kakashi said, once again using that lighter tone to color his voice and Sakura thought that it must be something he faked. He let go of the boys and maneuvered Sakura from his back to his chest, before easing her on the ground.</p><p>Mitsuo stepped closer and nodded to the masked man, “Thank you for leading them back, Hatake-san.”</p><p>“No worries. The kids are simply adventurous, and they were fine before I showed,” he responded, before beginning to turn around, “Well then, farewell.”</p><p>Sakura didn’t want him to leave. Who knew when they’d meet again? “Kakashi-san!” she called and waited until he looked back to her. “Can’t you stay? Please. We have a lot we want to know.”</p><p>The boys were practically bouncing next to her, nodding and begging him with their eyes to stay. Kakashi hummed and scratched his masked chin, boring his grey eyes to each of them individually, “I certainly could, but I won’t. ‘Night kiddos!” he raised two fingers to salute them and just like that he… he left.</p><p>“He’s so…so…ugh!” Naruto exploded and Sakura couldn’t agree more.</p><p>“Right,” Mitsuo let out. “What happened? And where did you run off without telling us?”</p><p>Sakura averted her eyes to the ground and apologized. She hadn’t meant to worry anyone.</p><p>Sasuke’s brother walked towards them then and the other Uchiha followed, “Sasuke,” he said, but the boy kept silent and him too looking away.</p><p>When they all focused on Naruto, he scratched the back of his head and blinked around, “Hehe, we didn’t mean to, dattebayo! There was a lady crying –”</p><p>“A yūrei,” Sakura mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he waved his hands around, “she was a ghost and well we sat with her for a while, before Kaka-san found us when he was walking around and then we talked for a while and now, we’re here.”</p><p>For a tense moment no one talked and then her cousin pinned Sakura with a curious gaze, “Hold on… a crying yūrei? And you sat with her?”</p><p>“It was so loud, I could not possible ignore it.”</p><p>“What did you do?” he questioned.</p><p>The girl thought back to the endless black eyes and the smile she finally showed when her soul left to find peace. “Seiji-sama said that she wasn’t hostile, so we talked to her and tried to help her. Then he said I should touch her while saying the third hymn and she,” Sakura clapped her hands and opened them wide for emphasis on how suddenly everything occurred, “disappeared.”</p><p>Seiji-sama then spoke over her shoulder and she knew that only her and Mitsuo could see and hear him, “It was a mere fuyūrei, with a heart full of sorrow for a lost child. Sakura-hime did a good job to send it in the land of the dead.”</p><p>Mitsuo nodded at her guardian’s words, “I see. Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“Kakashi-san had some buns with him, and he gave me one. I am not feeling weak like the other times.”</p><p>“Because the yūrei didn’t try to resist or attack you. You did well,” he patted her head and Sakura finally raised her face, smiling wide. Mitsuo-nii was no longer mad and she had done well.</p><p>“Why don’t we return to your friends? They must be worried,” someone said, and Sakura fixed her gaze on the Uchiha she had seen earlier. His hair was dark and messy curls fell over his forehead. He was smiling pleasantly at the children and for some reason, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.</p><p>“This is Uchiha Shisui,” she stated to her cousin, still observing the teenager. He seemed to be taken aback, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she knew this person. Of course, she had heard so much from her cousin about Shisui-san, but it was if they had already met in the past.</p><p>Maybe she was just projecting. For him she had made an omamori and even prayed to the Kami for his safety, per Mitsuo-nii’s request.</p><p>“It is,” Mitsuo confirmed</p><p>So, her cousin and his friend were back on good terms. Even after Uchiha Shisui had killed Mitsuo’s sister, their friendship wasn’t over. Maybe if they lived in times of peace, they could be freely laughing and joking with each other, training together, instead of fighting one another in the battlefields, even if they never meant any real harm. If they lived in times of peace, maybe Mitsuo’s sister would still be alive and her cousin would have never experienced the heartbreak of losing family and his best friend – no matter how brief the latter was – a few moons back.</p><p>Sasuke’s sudden gasp tore her away from her thoughts and she turned to him, as he watched between the older Haruno, Uchiha and her. Sakura knew that he had probably heard her thoughts and shook her head to him<em>, ‘Please, do not say anything. They seem to have forgiven each other, so it is not our business,’</em> she thought and watched understanding lighting up his dark eyes.</p><p>“Are you friends again?” she asked aloud and Mitsuo confirmed that they were. Sakura was glad and it warmed her heart to hear it from her cousin’s lips. Looking back at the Uchiha, her smile turned bigger, brighter, “It is nice to finally meet you, Shisui-san. Mitsuo-nii talks of you often.”</p><p>“Ah,” Shisui-san coughed and returned her smile, “I must thank you, Sakura-san. For… the omamori.”</p><p>She waved her hands to dismiss his words. Of course, he didn’t have to thank her for anything. “Nii-san said that someone tried not just to hurt you but steal your dōjutsu. Our clan does not accept such actions, neither does the Shinigami and all the other Kami. I prayed to Amaterasu-Ōmikami, for I know it is Her who your Clan worships more amongst the other Kami.”</p><p>“That was very thoughtful of you. I hope Shinigami-sama was not displeased,” he said.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed over her eyes, not understanding his logic. “No, why would It be? After all I had Its guidance when I made your omamori.”</p><p>“Just because we serve the Shinigami, does not mean we do not respect and pray to the other Kami,” Mitsuo smiled and urged them to walk back to their previous location.</p><p>“Really?” Naruto asked.</p><p>Sakura faced him and frowned “Of course. Do we not attend your clan’s Ryūjin matsuri and pray with you?”</p><p>“Ah, well yeah.”</p><p>“The Kami must be equally respected,” Sasuke said then, “I feel that I know just as much as you do, since our thoughts are connected and maybe I shouldn’t.”</p><p>Sakura laughed and grabbed both boys, to drag them ahead, “I don’t care. Our clans may be enemies, but we’ll never be against each other.”</p><p>“Heck no!” Naruto yelled and ran towards their friends, their hands tangled like the strings of fate that tied them together in the first place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>During the Fire Season, the Haruno clan received news that Hashirama-sama fell ill and had returned to the Senju compound. Of course, her grandmother had wanted to see her brother and Sakura accompanied her, along with other clanmates and a few of the priests and priestesses.</p><p>They brought gifts in the form of herbs and medicine to the Senju, prayers for the quick recovery of the Senju Head and a few bottles of the grape, seed, root and herb distillation their clan was known for making. They called it Tsiro and mixed it with raw honey they found in the higher peaks of their mountain. Sakura couldn’t quite understand why they brought alcohol with them when Hashirama-ojii-sama was sick, but her grandmother told her that he was a fan of drinking and so was his daughter, Tsunade.</p><p>They remained on the Senju lands for a long time, while her grandmother, Mito-sama and other healers tended to Hashirama and by the second week, he had regained a healthier color. Her aunt Tsunade also arrived during that time and made quick work in figuring out the infection that had rendered her father in such state.</p><p>The infection was in fact a poison.</p><p>One that she and her apprentice, Shizune-san, extracted and later studied in order to create an antidote to counter its effects.</p><p>Later that night, Sakura was asked to join her aunt and her apprentice for dinner in Tsunade’s quarters. The maids – and that was really odd to see, for the Haruno did not have maids. Some people amongst the clan, liked to watch over children, so they did when the parents were busy, they all helped each other with cleaning the houses and the yards, but no one had maids to cook and clean and serve their food – set down an array of dishes and one of the bottles of Tsiro in front of the Senju heiress.</p><p>“I hope Hashirama-ojii-sama is doing better,” Sakura said between bites. She had made sure to pray to the Shinigami and all the other Kami for his speedy recovery and with Tsunade’s presence, she was certain he would be as good as he ever was in just a few days.</p><p>The blonde woman smiled, but the slouch of her shoulders showed her tiredness, “He is. There is nothing to stop an old mule.”</p><p>“Tsunade-sama, be more respectful of your father!” Shizune-san chided, but her shishō waved her off.</p><p>“I am just being honest. To the point though,” her amber eyes bored into Sakura’s then, “I talked with your grandmother and she said that you will probably head to battle in a few years.”</p><p>Sakura scrunched her face, but nodded, “Indeed. How is this relevant?”</p><p>Downing a saucer of Tsiro and a piece of pickled cucumber, Tsunade huffed, “It is relevant because you told me you wanted to be trained by me. You know that ever since you and that brat Naruto were born, I have seen you as my own children,” she said, gaze softening, “If it was up to me, you two would never had to hold a sword and set foot on the battlefields.”</p><p>Sakura nodded, feeling her cheeks heating up. She had always adored her aunt and idolized her for everything she stood for. A brave woman, an amazing healer, a feared individual and a strong leader. There was no doubt in her mind that Tsunade also cared for her, but hearing it so suddenly, made Sakura flustered.</p><p>“The thing is,” she continued, “that you also want to become a healer. If you choose this road and wish to be trained by me, you will not be able to join the battles. Your role will be in the tents, to heal wounds and try your best to keep our men and women away from the Shinigami’s clutches.”</p><p>“But” Sakura began to protest, letting her hashi to drop on the chabudai, “but <em>you</em> fight. Shizune-san, also –”</p><p>Raising her palm, Tsunade cut her off, “I fight because I have <em>this</em>,” she tapped her forehead where a purple, diamond seal was located, “And Shizune only joins the fray as support. Her arsenal is in poisons, but she mostly stays at the medical tents.”</p><p>Sakura stared at the woman and pursed her lips in thought. The healers of her clan that aided in the war were indeed not fighters, even if they had trained like every other Haruno in the art of swords and jutsu. Could Sakura do it, though? Stay away from the front lines, only there to mend and heal. She had made a promise many moons back, both to her father and herself. If she ever were to consider being a leader of her clan, she would join her kin in shedding blood and tears, just as she joined them in their joys.</p><p>“Teach me how to do both,” the young girl declared with conviction, her green eyes staring hard into amber ones, defiantly, confidently and unwavering in her decision.</p><p>A smirk spread on her aunt’s face and she took another sip of her alcohol, “Finish your food, Sakura-chan. Then I will tell you about the Byakugo no In.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As days went by and the Sun's Blessing gave way to the Golden Harvest, Hashirama-ojii-sama became healthier and a lot more talkative. After Tsunade left – having made sure that her father was indeed out of danger – with Shizune to join the battle once again, Sakura would spend many hours in the Senju archives, studying the seal her aunt adorned on her forehead. Per her permission, she was even allowed to take the scrolls with her to the Haruno lands, but until then, Sakura wanted to make sure she understood the concept.</p><p>Tsunade had warned her that she shouldn’t try creating the seal on her body, until they met again, but she had advised Sakura to study hard on the requirements and technique behind it. The Senju heiress had also made a detailed plan on how Sakura would have to adjust her training, in order to further improve her chakra control, but that would have to wait until the girl went back to the Mountain.</p><p>After dinner, Hashirama-sama would usually invite Sakura and her grandmother at his quarters, where she would sit beside him and listen to the man talk about old stories about the forests and the trees, a myriad of jokes and tales from the battlefields.</p><p>Sakura never met Haruno Norio, since he had died long before her birth in the war and her maternal grandfather, Namikaze Masao had also passed away when she had been too young to even remember his appearance.</p><p>Senju Hashirama and Tobirama were the closest thing to grandfathers that she had and even though many feared Tobirama for his imposing and generally cold personality, she thought that they were all fools to do so. Perhaps he wasn’t as loud and inviting as his older brother, but Tobirama-ojii-sama – or Tobi-ojii, as he allowed her to call him in private – was kind and always willing to listen and provide wisdom. Admittedly, he still was a big recluse.</p><p>She didn’t see them often, but they always travelled to the Mountain at peace time, just as the Haruno would visit the Senju lands when the weather permitted them to descend the Mountain.</p><p>When her grandmother was no longer worried over her brother’s condition, they prepared for the journey back home. Mito-sama made sure to provide them with food and water and wished them safe travels. She and Sakura let Hashirama and Azusama have some time alone before the siblings were to separate for many a moon, without direct communication.</p><p><em>“As we grow older, we tend to regret things, Sa-chan,”</em> her grandmother had said once, <em>“How our lives turned out, our missed opportunities and dead dreams. I often regret distancing myself from the people that matter in my life. It was mostly my brothers, for I thought that they would die and leave me alone. And they did, Itama and Kawarama did, so I tried to keep Hashirama and Tobirama away. A truly foolish thing, born by fear and the probability of pain. I hope…”</em> but she never shared what her wishes were.</p><p> </p><p>On their way back to the Haruno compound, they met the leopard again. The beast made no move to attack or run away from them and Sakura greeted it like an old friend. Its intelligent eyes followed her, as she smiled and waved at it, and then its presence lingered with them for the rest of the climb, although it decided to remain hidden behind rocks and thick foliage.</p><p>Every night since their return, Sakura would press her face to the window and only blow out the candle to lay for sleep, after she caught glimpse of the moonlit tip of the leopard’s tail.</p><p>And on each morn, she would watch the new light reflecting on the wild animal’s clear eyes, as it stared back at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! How's everyone doing? </p><p>Wow, I really didn't update this fic in a while, huh? I hope that once my exam period ends and I'll have more free time, I'll be able to update more often 😊</p><p>Just a quick fact about the title of this chapter : "Rosy-fingered" is an epithet that Homer (among other ancient Greeks) attributed to the goddess Eos (in Latin Aurora) the goddess of dawn. One of the reasons I chose the title was because Sakura is related to spring and what is spring? the beggining of a new life cycle. What is dawn? the light of the new morning... you see where I'm going with this 😂  Another reason is because the Japanese equivalent of Eos, is Ame-no-Uzume and if you remember from the previous chapter, she is the Kami that the allied and enemy clans pray to before leaving the Celebation. </p><p>The Celebration night scene is repeated but obviously from Sakura's prespective here and we find out what happened with Kakashi in the forest^^ As I said in the past, I want to give some clan traditions here and there and in this chapter we see the birthday and funeral rituals of the Haruno, as well as the festival for the protector Kami of the Uzumaki clan. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, leave a comment!! I will try my best to update faster but no promises for next week, since I'm still not done with my exams yet. Until next time ❤</p><p>P.S this chapter was not thoroughly edited, so I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. dark storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A thin layer of sweat covered Shisui’s body as he trashed around on the itchy sheets of his cot. His dream had begun pleasant enough, with the picture of the crescent moon and a myriad of twinkling stars pinned on the endless dark sky. Glimpses of shining eyes and sharp nails came next, but in his mind, he didn’t feel anything amiss. Quite the opposite actually; in those eyes he felt he saw a friend. And then in such a sudden way, the dream turned oppressive, like a cloud of smoke engulfing his body, rendering him unable to breathe.</p><p>Inside his small tent, Shisui began wrestling with the thin blanket over him, trying to toss it away in a feeble attempt to ease the suffocating feeling in his chest.</p><p>As the images in his head changed, Shisui’s body tensed up in poorly suppressed horror. Not much of what he was seeing made sense to him, though. There was a human-looking creature of some sort, but before Shisui had the chance to observe it, he was awakened by a burning sensation on his shoulder. He shot out of the cot, cradling the throbbing skin with a silent cry, eyes widened to reveal his Sharingan.</p><p>The Uchiha realized that it was a phantom pain, the kind he felt when Itachi would be injured. Forgetting the strange nightmare, he made it out of his tent to his cousin’s, matching his steps to the frantic beating of his heart. The flops of the tent Itachi slept in fluttered in the light Sweet Rain’s breeze and Shisui ripped them open, trying to make out Itachi’s silhouette in the dark.</p><p>A sharp breath left his wobbly lips when he found the boy sleeping soundly and his knees threatened to give way, so silently, not wanting to disturb his platonic soulmate, Shisui retracted his steps back to his own battlefield accommodations.</p><p>“What was that?” he muttered as he sat down on his cot, propping his elbows to his knees and still trying to ease the tension in his body. The sharp pain on his shoulder was ebbing away and it finally stopped just as Shisui’s still hazy mind came to the conclusion that it had been his <em>romantic</em> soulmate who had been injured.</p><p>A soulmate he still had never met and wondered if he ever would.</p><p>But the battles ceased during the night. Attacks on the enemy’s side happened still, but they weren’t as common between the Uchiha and the Senju. They were fighting each other to death, but they did it honorably, out in the battlegrounds and not attacking each other’s residences. In his dream he had seen a forest and the night sky and even a house in the distance. Perhaps his initial thoughts were correct, and his soulmate lived somewhere far away. Perhaps their village was under siege by some forces.</p><p>And yet, that creature-like image he had seen bothered him.</p><p>Rubbing his face harshly, he fell back on the stiff pillow. No more pain reached him through the soulmate connection and since it was already fading away, he found solace in knowing that whoever his bound soul was, was still alive. Letting out another weary breath, he closed his eyes and hoped for sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shisui always took pride in his speed while using shunshin – granted it was a technique he had copied after witnessing Senju Tobirama in battle, when Shisui had been but a kid – but he knew very well that he could never match Namikaze Minato, when the man was utilizing the Flying Thunder God Technique. The man was called the Yellow Flash for a reason after all and some even claimed that he had surpassed Tobirama-sama in using this technique.</p><p>It truly was a marvelous sight, watching the blond man slaying his enemies and disappearing only to reappear on the opposite site of the battlefield before the body of the last person he killed even dropped on the blood-soaked ground.</p><p>Or it would be if they weren’t on opposite sides. Fighting against Namikaze Minato was in one word, terrifying.</p><p>They knew that they wouldn’t win this one. Minato-sama’s troops were some of the most feared amongst the Senju alliance. Hatake Kakashi was by his side, a cell of Yamanaka, Nara and Akimitchi young men that worked together like a well-oiled machine, Sarutobi Asuma, who had made a name for himself and his chakra blades and the man currently in front of Shisui.</p><p>Shiranui Genma.</p><p>Shiranui was not from any clan as far as Shisui knew. Just someone with great potential that pleaded his life to the Senju alliance. Shisui was faster than the man, but still, the brunet parried every single one of his attacks.</p><p>Their own troops were down to half to the point that all the dead bodies made it difficult to move around in fear of stumbling over them. Most of them were killed by Namikaze and Hatake alone.</p><p>They were losing and Shisui’s anger was beginning to filter through his mind and body. it wasn’t the usual boiling rage, but a dreadful feeling that seemed to spread ice through his veins. Their commander should call them back, or they would all perish and yet, no sound came from the horn, no orders to retreat.</p><p>Escaping Shiranui’s katana and poison-coated senbon, Shisui tried to find Itachi among the fray. It probably wasn’t wise to turn his attention away from his opponent, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to find Itachi and get him to safety. And yet, he knew that he couldn’t run away from the battle, or he would be labeled a traitor.</p><p>“Fuck,” he hissed out when the sharp edge of the sword cut his forearm, but Shisui managed to flicker on the man’s other side to deliver a fire jutsu.</p><p>Shiranui leaped back to avoid it, before running towards him once again, hands creating seals almost too fast for Shisui to pick up and he wouldn’t if his Sharingan hadn’t been activated. A vortex of wind then was aimed at his direction and Shisui hurried out of the way, readying his own blade to slash at Shiranui Genma, for once again to be blocked by the man’s sword.</p><p>“Getting tired, kid?” he asked him with a smirk and yet Shisui didn’t think he was daunting him. It kind of reminded him of Obito during their spars.</p><p>Shisui pushed the blades, pouring a little chakra, “Nah, are you, old man?”</p><p>Seemingly unbothered with the situation, Genma laughed, “Ouch boy, that hurt.” He swiveled away then, getting behind Shisui to land a blow, but he had already predicted his moves and raised his wakizashi. Shiranui smirked again, “Not bad. They say you’re getting to your father’s level in combat. Not that I’ve ever fought with him, but I’ve heard stories.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Shisui replied, quite baffled as to what was going on. Madara’s words rang through his mind then and thinking that Shiranui could very well be trying to distract him, Shisui brought a kunai out, throwing it towards the man and then dropped his sword lower in order to cut through his enemy’s abdomen.</p><p>Again, Shiranui avoided it and brought a handful of senbon out, lacing them with chakra before throwing them towards Shisui. With his Sharingan’s aid, he managed to block all of them, but he was vastly impressed by Shiranui’s skill with them. Senbon were not a usual or easy weapon to use, nor were they particularly effective unless someone had extensive anatomical knowledge. And yet, the man utilized them like it was second nature. Not to mention that he had been chewing on one the entire time they were battling. Shisui had to wonder if that one held poison as well and if it did, how on earth wasn’t Shiranui dead yet.</p><p>His musings were cut by the sound of the horn <em>finally</em> sounding on the barren land. Shiranui’s blade vanished from his sides in a blink and Shisui dropped his on the ground, letting out a long sigh and finally allowing himself to kneel down and face his exhaustion. From his position he couldn’t see much but mutilated corpses and patches of burning and destroyed earth from all the jutsu that had been used, but he still searched for Itachi.</p><p>A hand invaded his line of vision palm facing up and Shisui had half the mind to pick his blade and cut it from the wrist. Instead, he raised his eyes to meet Shiranui’s.</p><p>“Come on,” he thrust his hand towards Shisui again. The teen blinked at it, deactivating his dōjutsu as he did so, and finally accepted the offer. When he was on his feet again, Shiranui clapped his shoulder.</p><p>In their temporary truce, Shisui couldn’t contain his curiosity, “Allow me a question, Shiranui-san. How come you use senbon so much?”</p><p>The older man – but he couldn’t be that much older; now that Shisui really paid attention to him, he thought that Shiranui Genma must be around Obito’s age – raised an eyebrow at him and took the senbon out of his mouth, doing some tricks with his fingers before popping it back between his teeth. “My okaa-san was a seamstress, so I know my way with needles. They’re nice little bastards to have when you need to distract someone and well, my lover is an expert in poisons. She’s also a medic and her teachings have come in handy.”</p><p>“Your lover?” Shisui asked with furrowed eyebrows and an almost inconspicuous flush on his cheeks, which could pass as being the result of their physical confrontation.</p><p>Yet, Shiranui seemed to know that it wasn’t and snickered teasingly, “Oh, sorry kid. Didn’t know you’re an innocent virgin soldier –</p><p>Shisui sputtered at that, quickly looking away and trying to escape any further embarrassment under the keen eyes of his <em>enemy</em>.</p><p>– but, yeah, my lover. Soulmate would be more accurate, I think,” he continued softer then and twisted his body towards the Senju medic tents, “Not that I used to believe in all that bullshit, even when I knew what my mark meant, or when I found out who my soulmate was. I still fucked around with any woman that was interested <em>but</em> Shizune and she hated me for that. Then she heals me, and we touch and that was it. I don’t even take a second glance at other women now.”</p><p>Shisui hummed as he listened to the man, making a greater effort to kill the treacherous blush that was now covering his neck and ears. Then he snapped his head to the side, “Wait. Shizune? You mean, Senju Tsunade’s…?”</p><p>“Apprentice, yeah,” he nodded with a grimace, “Kid, I swear I’d rather take on your entire alliance but put me against Tsunade-sama and Shizune when they’re upset, and I’ll run to the hills. No joke.”</p><p>From the tales he had heard of the Slug Princess, he wouldn’t argue. “At least you belong to the same alliance. You can be together, get married and all that,” he said instead.</p><p>“Yeah, when the war ends – if,” he huffed a bitter laugh, “We’ll see.”</p><p>“Getting cozy with the enemies Shiranui?” came a drawn-out voice from their right and they both jolted, watching as Hatake Kakashi walked towards them.</p><p>Genma smirked once more, “Jealous Hatake? We’ve got room for you,” he teased, ignoring the way Shisui’s nose scrunched up. “Turns out that the rumors were true about Uchiha Shisui.”</p><p>Hatake tilted his head on the side, his silver hair – there were some splutters of blood tainting it – falling over his eye, “Maa, why is he still alive then?”</p><p>In response, Shisui’s eyes narrowed dangerously on him, but Shiranui slapped Hatake’s back with a loud laugh, “So bloodthirsty. Chill out, will ya, Kakashi?”</p><p>He didn’t reply on that and instead turned his head to scan the battlefield, “Any Haruno with us today?” he asked.</p><p>“Hm, thankfully yeah. We’re gonna need their prayers after this carnage.”</p><p>The earlier easy-going conversation washed away the relaxed state Shisui had found himself in and like a tsunami wave, guilt and grief crashed his heart as he recalled exactly where he was. There were so many of their alliance that were motionless and growing cold on the ground. The call to end the battle should have come sooner, he shouldn’t have lost so much time with Shiranui. Even if he seemed nice, they were from opposite sides, so he should have tried harder to kill him, or at least knock him out and fight more of the Senju soldiers.</p><p>“I…” he cleared his throat and gave them a shallow bow, “Congratulations on your win. Excuse me,” he said and turned his back on them, trying not to take in the still bodies and instead focus on finding Itachi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Why am I here?”</em> he asked himself for the fourth time.</p><p>He knew the answer of course. The reason he stood in front of Madara-sama and his grandfather was because he had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. And yet, he couldn’t find a reason why he should be <em>there</em> at that exact moment.</p><p>“Recount everything,” Madara’s voice came again, heavy with command. He had asked once more and was losing his patience. “You paused the battle and almost turned against your own kin. Speak!”</p><p>Oh, yeah. It wasn’t that he had just awakened the Mangekyō, but he almost lost his mind during the battle and beheaded one of his uncles.</p><p>“Well, Mitsuo did the same when I was injured,” he heard himself replying before he even gave the order for his mouth to open.</p><p>Izuna grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him back. His face held a blank expression, yet Shisui knew that his grandfather was equally mad and perhaps a little worried, “It is not time for jokes, Shisui. You will be severely punished for you actions, if you do not give us the motive behind them.”</p><p>Clenching his hands in tight fists, he tried to remain calm, yet he found it awfully hard to achieve. “What do you want me to say?” he spat out. “I don’t know what I did or why! I watched as Mitsuo was stabbed on the back while he was fighting with me and I – Wasn’t <em>you</em> who warned me about this? Of what would happen when and if I ever awakened the Mangekyō?”</p><p>“We knew that boy was your friend, but raising a sword against your own blood?” Madara screamed in his face, utterly aggravated, “I told you that your feelings should not overpower your loyalty to the clan. I should have your own head for this, boy!”</p><p>“Do it then!” Shisui cried out, spit flying from his mouth as he turned red in fury, his eyes bleeding an eerie bloody hue yet again. “I dare you to bring me out of this fucking misery I must live through every day. Do it,” he was almost pleading with the Head of his clan at that point.</p><p>As silence fell after his words, the staring – or glaring – contest between them never ceased. It hadn’t been the first time to think that <em>anything</em>, even death, would be much more preferable than spending every day and night at the battlefields. Shisui was born to hold steel and breathe fire and yet…and yet he loathed the blood he spilled and the lives he took. The empty eyes and hollow bodies that were left either by his or someone else’s hand were haunting his every dream. He was sick of seeing his own comrades dying, his kin, his family. And then Mitsuo. The only real friend he had other than Itachi. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to forget the image of the sword piercing through the Haruno’s chest, leaving nothing but a trail of crimson on his clothes and the soil.</p><p>Here he was, arguing with his grandfather and Madara, while Mitsuo was probably giving his final breath. Just the thought was excruciating to bear, and he could feel the three tomoe spinning in his eyes turning into something else. He still hadn’t seen what his Mangekyō looked like, but he could feel the difference in power it held.</p><p>He had to get out. Quickly.</p><p>“Do as you wish,” he finally said, hands and legs trembling while his mind traveled to his dying friend. “I will take whatever punishment you seem fit in the morning,” and with that he turned to leave while he could still move his body, even jerkily as it was.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going? We are not finished here!” Something crashed and he was sure that Madara must have thrown the half-empty bottle of Firesake on the ground.</p><p>Shisui didn’t look back and for a moment he entertained the thought of shunshining out of there. But he was an Uchiha and as one, he would never lower his pride. “I am going to the Senju barracks to inquire about Mitsuo’s health,” he informed them just as he reached the tent’s opening. “Do <em>not</em> try to stop me.”</p><p>Outside, the skies had opened for the sharp rain and wind to whip on his face with enough force to make him feel alive again. A mob of his kin and other soldiers of the alliance had been standing there, no doubt having listened to what had transpired inside Madara’s tent.</p><p>Shisui found it hard to care.</p><p>He ignored their scowls and the whispers directed to his person and only ever focused his gaze on one man. He approached with steady steps – steadier than they should be at the occasion – and maintained eye-contact. “I apologize,” he spoke to his uncle and even he didn’t recognize his own voice, “My desire was never to hurt you.” <em>And I wouldn’t have even tried, if you had minded your own fucking business and didn’t stab my friend on the back</em>, he didn’t say, but he was certain that his tone implied it.</p><p>Without waiting for a reply – again, he found it hard to care if there would be one in the first place – he continued walking away, passing between tents and people who parted away from him. Shisui was glad that they did, because he was already holding himself back and didn’t know if he would be able to maintain his control for much longer.</p><p>Itachi was already waiting for him at the end of the Uchiha barracks, his face angled upwards uncaring of the rain and Shisui’s step momentarily faltered. Was he there to stop him? He really wished he wouldn’t have to fight one of his best friends in order to get to the other.</p><p>His cousin’s name came out as a broken whisper from his lips, but Itachi simply shook his head and opened his eyes to look at him, “Go ahead. I will keep up.”</p><p>Shisui’s smile must have been terribly small, but it was all he could produce at the moment. Giving Itachi a short nod, he shunshined past the pair of Hyūga guards and across the battlefield, feeling Itachi following after him. When he reached a good distance from the Senju camp, he stopped and assumed a quick walking pace.</p><p>The Senju alliance guards stopped him, before his cousin made it to his side. “I would like to see Haruno Mitsuo,” he told them and a little belatedly he added, “please.”</p><p>One of the guards, a huge Akimitchi man raised his eyebrow at him, but neither moved from their spots of blocking Shisui’s way.</p><p>“Look, I really –”</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” came a gruff voice, tone filled with authority and the two Uchiha, along with the guards zeroed their focus on the formidable figure of Senju Tobirama, who was gravelly staring between them with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Senju-sama,” the guards greeted unanimously before the other guard – Shisui wasn’t aware of his identification for he wore no clan symbols – continued, “These two are here to see Haruno Mitsuo.”</p><p>Tobirama-sama kept his gaze locked on the Uchiha, sizing them up silently. Finally, he asked for their, “Names?”</p><p>“Uchiha Itachi and Shisui, sir,” his cousin replied evenly and gave a polite bow. Shisui told his body to follow his example, but he was unable to do so.</p><p>“Let them pass,” the Senju then ordered sharply and took a step to the side, as the dumbstruck guards did as they were told. Shisui didn’t need another word and stepped ahead first, knowing that Itachi would be by his side. The white-haired man walked behind them and every single hair on Shisui’s neck stood up in the knowledge of leaving his back open to the enemy, but really, he couldn’t seem to find the will to care.</p><p>Most of the Senju troops seemed to be bundled inside the tents in order to avoid the Open Sky’s downpour, but the few loitering outside gave them weary glances, some even stared curiously.</p><p>“I heard that you almost killed the one responsible for Mitsuo’s injury. Another Uchiha,” Tobirama said, voice void of any indication as to what he thought of it. “If my brother were here, he would inquire if you needed refuge.”</p><p>Although Shisui was not too keen on having idle conversation, especially about that matter, he found that he couldn’t ignore the man, for he had the power to turn them away just as easily as he let them in. “I will not cower away from any punishment my superiors bestow on me. Give my gratitude to Hashirama-sama for the hypothetical scenario, though.”</p><p>He felt Itachi’s elbow connecting with his ribcage, but Shisui ignored it and kept his pace unwavering, until Senju Tobirama told them they had arrived at the medical tents. “He is lucky that my niece was stationed in this battleground,” Tobirama-sama commented offhandedly and stepped inside the tent.</p><p>The medics paused as one of their leaders and the two Uchiha came into view, but a sharp bark to <em>get back to work</em>, had them resuming their duties without a second glance. Shisui’s eyes scanned the room of injured soldiers and healers, until they fell on a mop of pink hair, marred with crusty blood. Mind empty but with the destination of the simple cot, he surged forward, only being stopped by a frowning blonde woman.</p><p>“The fuck you think you’re doing kid?” she hissed at him and pushed his shoulder, making him stumble backwards.</p><p>Shisui’s mind provided him with the information of her identity, as being Senju Tsunade, one of the most feared figures of their enemy line, and yet his attention went back to the impossibly pale Haruno laying on the cot. “How is Mitsuo?” he asked, uncaring if his panic bled in his voice, “Will he make it?”</p><p>She didn’t grace him with an answer as her own focus travelled somewhere to their right, “Rin, leave that one to Shizune and heal Raidō’s burns.”</p><p>“Yes, Tsunade-sama,” the brunette replied and moved to the other side of the tent.</p><p>Shisui’s patience was running thin. “Senju-sama,” he began between gritted teeth, “Is Haruno Mitsuo going to be alright?”</p><p>The pair of sharp amber eyes pinned him on the spot again, before Tsunade looked past him, to where her uncle was standing close to Itachi. After a few seconds of silent communication, she turned around and leaned over Mitsuo with a glowing green light engulfing her palms, pressing them gently on his chest. “He’ll be fine,” she said trying to keep her voice even, but Shisui detected the irk dripping from her words, “The blade pierced through his lung and shattered a rib, but he’ll live. Now, get the hell out of my way and let me do my job, Uchiha!”</p><p>A shuddering breath left him, but at least he could breathe properly again. Shisui bowed low to the woman, “Of course, Tsunade-sama. Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you his lover or something?” she asked then but had already walked to the next cot that held another injured soldier.</p><p>Shisui almost chocked on the disinfected air inside the tent, “What?” he asked incredulously, “Oh no, no. The loony is just a friend and – and we were against each other when someone else attacked him, so I wanted to make sure he’s okay. We are not – not like…that.”</p><p>Her laughter was both beautiful and terrifying, “Relax kid,” she watched him over her shoulder, “I know that. I just wanted to mess with you,” then her mouth pinched, and she nodded her chin towards the exit, “Out.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he said as quickly as possible and took a few steps back. He <em>really</em> didn’t want to cross Senju Tsunade. Itachi grasped his arm then and together they left the medical tent, but Shisui kept his gaze trained on Mitsuo’s still form, waiting…waiting for what? To see him twitching, or waking up? He didn’t know but nothing happened anyway.</p><p>They took the same path as earlier, with the Senju leader walking ahead of them this time. It was then, after the need to know of Mitsuo’s condition that the entire situation really settled in Shisui’s mind. He had raised his own blade against his kin, he yelled and cursed in front of Madara-sama and his grandfather. <em>Shit</em>, he was going to die. What would his father think when he got word of Shisui’s actions? And then, he had left for the enemy camp, with Itachi by his side. Would they punish his cousin as well?</p><p>A rapid sense of dread engulfed him on the prospect and although he was trying to remain calm outwardly, inside he was having a mental breakdown. Itachi sensed his distress and pressed his hand flat on his back. When Shisui tilted his head, he saw the young Uchiha assessing him with furrowed eyebrows and a slight frown; the only indications of his concern.</p><p>He shook his head but stopped walking just in time to avoid colliding with Senju Tobirama’s broad shoulders. “I hope your mind is appeased,” the man said over the sound of the powerful rain and the booming thunders in the distance. “May the Kami spare your life,” he continued then, but it was clear that he wasn’t joking. No, he meant it because he knew that the Uchiha would probably execute Shisui. He wasn’t far off.</p><p>“It is not in the will of the Kami, Senju-sama,” Shisui replied in a tone that almost got drowned by the elements.</p><p>Yet, the Senju had heard, “It was a foolish thing to do, Uchiha. There is no place for friendship or love in a war.”</p><p>“Will you put an end to the war, then?” he snapped, before realizing who he was talking to and hastily gave a bow before he sauntered away with slumped shoulders. He didn’t need the enemy to remind him of what he already knew. Of what he had many a time been cautioned of.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing us entry, Senju-sama. May the following night find you well,” he heard Itachi saying from behind him, before the two were walking together once more, passing by the Senju guards. There was no hurry to go back and Shisui would gladly take the rain and lightning and the heavy clouds over facing his comrades again, so they simply moved with a slow pace through the empty battleground.</p><p>By the time they returned to their own barracks, soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold, only the guards remained outside. Shisui made a beeline for his tent and wordlessly Itachi did the same. He couldn’t feel his toes and fingers any longer, but he was sensible enough to change into some dry clothes before he stood in front of the small mirror over his wash basin. Willing his chakra to gather in his eyes, he saw the reflection of the familiar Sharingan staring back at him. A little more and the black pattern inside the red iris began to shift, turning into a four-point pinwheel.</p><p>Uchiha Shisui was 17 cycles old when he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and would probably be 17 cycles old when he would lose his life. He allowed his eyelids to fall close, as he gripped on the edges of the basin. He refused to think anymore. He would leave that for the new morn.</p><p>In his dreams, he saw a familiar, yet utterly foreign shrine and could almost smell the scent of pines drifting in the Air Season’s wind. Somehow, that was enough to make him forget of anything else and simply find solace in the tranquility of the night displayed in his dream.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The next gloomy dawn, before the horns had the chance to blow and signal the new day of battles, Shisui was sentenced to withstand 40 whips on his bare back from his grandfather’s hand, in front of everyone belonging to their camp.</p><p>He removed his shirt without prompting and extended his hands to be tied down. As he knelt on the soft, wet soil, he tried to find Itachi’s eye in the crowd, to no avail. The first whip sent a resonating sting throughout his body and the ones that followed only sharpened the torturous agony.</p><p>Yet, Shisui steeled himself to keep his head high, eyes trained to the Uchiha head in silent defiance and no sound came out of his mouth, even if the desire to scream and roar and sob for it to stop was slowly clouding the corners of his mind.</p><p>Shisui took his punishment as if he were a solid statue made of stone. When it was over and his hands were let loose, he picked up his shirt, ignoring the way his back was bleeding and the fresh wounds stretched with even the smallest movement, sending new waves of pain. He felt his knees weak but refused to show any discomfort as he stood in front of Uchiha Madara, awaiting any further orders.</p><p>He gave him none other than to bandage his wounds and get ready for battle. Shisui nodded and did just that. Throughout the day, the whip marks on his back opened to shed blood and pus, driving Shisui crazy from the pricking ache.</p><p>The only time he allowed himself to cry, was well into the night, with his back exposed to the cold air, desperate to ease the throbbing sensation. He wasn’t allowed to see the clan healers for this, but that wasn’t the reason behind his tears. It was the realization that Itachi-chan and whoever his romantic soulmate was, had felt the same excruciating pain he had to endure.</p><p>Burying his face on the stiff pillow, he prayed that they could forgive him, until the new light filtered behind the dark clouds of the mourning sky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks later, Shisui and Itachi found themselves stationed away from each other for the first time since the younger Uchiha joined the war. Itachi had been ordered to fight alongside his father on the planes, while Shisui entered a different battlefield. At least Obito was there to keep him company, but the worry he felt each morning for his dear cousin, best friend and soulmate never ceased.</p><p>Apart from Obito – who at that point was the only of their kin aside Itachi that actually spoke to him – another person who Shisui could refer to as a friend was stationed in their base. Hyūga Tomio had once been his senpai on the very first cycle Shisui spent in the war. The man was older than him and back then had been to Shisui the closest thing as an older brother he ever had.</p><p>Over the moons and the cycles, their time together lessened, but they maintained a polite level of friendship, with the occasional more emotional aspects of it, if there happened to be some alcohol in sight.</p><p>Tomio knew of Shisui’s situation and had said nothing to the young man but given him a salve to use over the scarred tissue on his back. On the third night in each other’s company, the Hyūga led Shisui away from their barracks and travelled an hour away, where a village was located. Shisui had followed him willingly and yet, he had no idea of the reason behind their leave; at least until he realized that they were standing in the Akasen district of the village.</p><p>“Tomio-san, I don’t think –”</p><p>“Relax Shisui,” said the man and pulled his long hair out of their tight ponytail, “You do not need to engage in anything other than having some sake with me.”</p><p>Nervously, Shisui agreed and joined his senpai inside one of the buildings. At first glance, the establishment reminded a restaurant, with various booths and even private rooms where men ate and drank around wooden chabudai. In each of them, women dressed in flashy kimono entertained their company, talking with them, pouring more sake on their cups and some even played the koto.</p><p>Shisui sat beside Tomio on one of the booths, while his keen eyes took in every single detail of the establishment and its patrons. As far as he could tell, they all appeared to be civilians, either locals, or from other villages nearby. Some of them had given them weary looks as they entered, but no one was paying too much attention.</p><p>Soon, a yūjo approached them and gracefully sat between the two men. She introduced herself to Shisui as Chieko and spoke softly with Tomio, giving the impression that they were already acquainted with each other. Shisui dared not to stare for too long, opting to silently eat and drink the sake she poured with her delicate fingers and only participate in the conversation when it was required.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the two excused themselves to the back of the restaurant and Shisui found himself alone. The high notes of a musical instrument had caught his attention and he couldn’t help but admire the way the woman played from across the room. She wasn’t giving a private performance and her voice was stronger as she sang, drifting throughout the large space.</p><p>A rustling sound made Shisui tear his eyes away, to find another yūjo having taken a seat beside him to resume filling his cup. She wore a crimson kimono with a pattern of white flowers and her face was pale by the use of some powder. Shisui didn’t know what it was called, but all the women in the establishment had similar painting on their faces. He thought it must be alluring to some men, especially civilians, but the paleness of their skin only reminded Shisui of the dead. Her eyes were rimmed with black kohl and something else of red hue at the outside corners.</p><p>He supposed that she was beautiful.</p><p>Her name, he learned was Hidemi, her voice soft but her tongue sharp under the politeness of her words. For some reason, Shisui agreed to follow her on the back rooms, where his friend Tomio and Chieko-san had disappeared to. The door screens were thin and as they passed by other rooms in use, they could hear breathy sounds coming from inside. Shisui lowered his head, hoping that his hair could hide his flushed cheeks.</p><p>Even if he had never participated in any sexual acts, the Uchiha was not an innocent youth anymore – by the standards of his clan he had become an adult almost three cycles ago – and he knew what was about to transpire. He was aware of the… <em>mechanics</em> and yet he felt his palms turn sweaty on the thought.</p><p>Hidemi-san must have picked his anxiousness, for she led him in a room away from the noises and smiled sweetly and reassuringly. She gestured for him to sit on the raised futon and slowly began undressing him. Shisui had to refuse out of embarrassment, but the yūjo shushed him with gentle touches and soft words, whispered in his ear.</p><p>Her ministrations had an effect on his body, other than the shortness of his breath and the quickening of his pulse, but he didn’t find it all that uncomfortable. Once he was naked on the sheets, Hidemi-san began unwrapping her obi. Then with shining eyes she looked up to him and asked if he would like to help.</p><p>Shisui gulped and nodded, stretching his long fingers to help her shed the layers of clothing, until she too stood in front of him as bare as he were. Shisui found himself averting his gaze, not meaning to seem like a perverted man, but her laughter and the way she took his hand to place over the curve of her breast made him look back.</p><p>“You can look and touch me in any way you want,” she assured him. “If I dislike something, I promise to tell you and I would like you to do the same, Shisui-sama. My only request would be to be careful of my hair,” she smiled and inched closer, so her body pressed flat on his.</p><p>With every passing minute, Shisui’s nervousness faded away and his touches indeed became bolder, fingers roaming and sinking into every curve and dip and hidden crevice. Again, he wanted to complain and ask her why she wasn’t afraid of his hands on her. After all, they were hands that learned to break and kill for as long as he could remember himself. But he didn’t, because Hidemi-san seemed to enjoy their time and he would be a liar if he claimed that he didn’t as well.</p><p>When they both fell on the futon, the yūjo guided him once more, but Shisui had always been an attentive and smart person, so he learned easily to follow her example. It was almost glorifying, how a woman’s body felt under his shaky fingers, how the barely audible moans escaped her painted lips, how their scents mixed once their bodies combined. At that moment, Shisui swore he saw the stars up in the sky in acute clearness behind his closed eyelids.</p><p>And then she moved and so did he, and the sensations heightened to a level almost unbearable. There was no thought that occupied his head, no worry and no past pain to distract him. Or perhaps he was being distracted into not thinking anything apart from the repeated pattern of their movements, the heat of the body under his and the pleasure he felt in abundance.</p><p>It all came crashing with a choaked cry erupting low from his throat and the force of an explosion shattering something inside him. His release left him panting and spent to a degree that he felt the need to lay flat on the sheets and close his eyes to try and regain control over his senses. Hidemi-san was by his side, stroking his hair and chest, but as soon as she got her own breathing back to normal, she stood to clean herself and put on her clothes. Then carefully, she brought a wet cloth to wipe Shisui’s sweat and the remnants of his climax. She saw the bumpy skin on his back, the still healing scars that marred it and it was only then that Shisui chose to stand up and wear his shirt, away from her gaze.</p><p>“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Shisui-sama,” she only said, expertly hiding her curiosity and the questions she most certainly must have had.</p><p>A shy smile tugged his lips up when he faced her again, fully clothed, “Yes, I did. Thank you, Hidemi-san.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes grew wider, but her own smile seemed to be the most genuine of the night, “Ah, there is no need to thank me. It is my job after all. If you would like a few more minutes to yourself, you can stay in the room. Should I bring another bottle to your table?”</p><p>“Perhaps. I will need to see if my companion wishes to remain longer.”</p><p>“I understand,” she replied and bowed before leaving the room.</p><p>Shisui used the small basin in the corner of the room to wash his hands and face, still reeling for the experience and the satisfaction it provided. Until it was that he saw the mark on his elbow. It was the mark signifying him as Itachi’s platonic soulmate, but there was another one between his shoulder blades. One that tied him to the person he was supposed to spend his life with. Guilt crept to chain around his heart as he thought that he had just cheated his soulmate, the one that the Kami had granted to him by their plan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Perhaps for the first time in his life, Shisui was more excited to attend the Celebration than his little cousin Sasuke. He knew that Mitsuo was well and would be attending and he was anticipating seeing him as soon as possible.</p><p>After Mitsuo’s injury and the appearance of Shisui and Itachi at the Senju barracks, any Haruno the two Uchiha had met in battle had never engaged them seriously and instead greeted them with a nod of acknowledgment. Haruno Kizashi, the Head of the clan had even deliberately found Shisui in the midst of the confrontation between the two forces and relayed information about his nephew’s health and the fact that he was back in the Hollow Mountain, in order to recover properly. The man had gone as far as to express his gratitude with a warm smile that didn’t belong in the gloom of the war and left him with a playful swipe of his sword, telling him that Mitsuo couldn’t wait until the Celebration Night to smack Shisui’s head.  </p><p>His clan on the other hand, was still at odds with him for what had happened, but at least he had Itachi, Obito, his father and Mikoto-oba at his side. Sasuke, who had also heard of the incident, since word had made it back to the Uchiha compound, never seemed to treat him any differently. On the contrary, he was being even more cordial than before and didn’t hide his sneers at anyone who spoke ill of Shisui, even Madara himself. Fugaku-oji never expressed his disappointment outwardly but had advised him to be more cautious in the future and to try to make amends with the clan – whatever that meant.</p><p>The hardest rejection though, was his grandfather’s who had avoided talking or even seeing Shisui since that day. His father had told him that Izuna <em>was</em> displeased with him, but it was probably him feeling remorse of having to hurt Shisui that kept him away.</p><p>He didn’t know if he believed that, no matter how strongly his father wanted to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the clearing under the rocky mountain before the sun began to set and yet there were already many of the clans gathered to feast. The smell of something delicious and the upbeat music were wafting through the air, but the performances had not started yet.</p><p>Madara and Izuna were the first to separate from the rest of the clanmates and Shisui dutifully followed his father to the usual table they occupied, while he was trying to find his friend amongst the crowds. A feat that proved to be difficult, since there were a lot of pink-haired young men around and none sharing the honey-colored eyes of Mitsuo. When the food was placed at their table by some Yamanaka youth, he turned his focus on eating quickly, just so he could excuse himself earlier to search for him with Itachi. Even if his cousin didn’t admit it, he had also been worried about their Haruno friend and sometimes he would be the one making inquiries to any of his clansmen they would meet in battle.</p><p>He was about to excuse himself, when Obito gave a loud shriek and shot out of his chair with such force that made it topple over. Shisui, much like the rest of his family at the table turned to look at the reason of his surprise, only to be left with their mouths agape at the sight.</p><p>“Oh, do not be afraid,” it was the Haruno heiress, Sakura that spoke with a wide smile. “Merry eve!”</p><p>The blond Uzumaki boy was close and laughed heartily, “Yeah, don’t worry. Anmitsu is really nice, ‘ttebayo?”</p><p>“No way!” Sasuke then exclaimed and ran around the table to stand before his soulmates. “It’s yours now? And you named it Anmitsu?” he asked with a mad grin and extended his hand forward.</p><p>Aunt Mikoto gave a strangled cry and also rose from her seat, “Sasuke no! Do not touch –”</p><p>But the fucking <em>leopard</em> had already leaned forward to allow his cousin to pet it and even stepped forward to rub its gigantic head on the boy’s chest, while the other two children’s laughter rang around them.</p><p>“See? Really nice,” Naruto repeated as he was also petting the beasts neck.</p><p>“It’s a girl,” the Haruno said then, “And she is not <em>mine</em>, but we have become friends. Anmitsu is my favorite food. Don’t you think it is fitting?” she asked Sasuke as she rode on the leopard’s back sideways, like it was her personal pony.</p><p>Shisui thought that perhaps he was starting to lose his mind. He had heard tales of the Mangekyō’s power driving Uchiha to insanity, but he never thought it would happen to him so soon. He simply sat there frozen, as he watched the three children petting the wild animal, which was purring like a housecat under their ministrations and idly heard Sasuke saying that it shouldn’t have such a cute name given that it belonged to the wilderness.</p><p>Yes, there definitely was something wrong with his mind, or at least with his eyes and ears. A quick glance around him though, proved him wrong since everybody was staring at the sight in front of them in the same kind of stunned stupor.</p><p>“Yo, Sasuke,” Naruto’s loud voice tore him from his spiraling thoughts. “Our parents want to meet you.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” the girl nodded, “Kushina-oba-chan is quite mad that we have not introduced you to them already.”</p><p>His cousin spun around – leaving his back completely unprotected to the beast – to face his parents for permission, “Can I go?”</p><p>Before his parents had a chance to reply though, Sakura spoke again, “You are all welcome to join us. I am sure our parents would like to meet you all.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s no problem, dattebayo! And then we are gonna find the others and play!”</p><p>“Naruto, please lower your voice,” Sasuke sighed and then made a small <em>eep</em> sound. “I have totally forgotten my manners. Forgive me, okaa-san,” he glanced at his mother. “I neglected to introduce you. These are my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, my uncles Kagami and Obito –</p><p>Obito finally approached back to his previous seat, wearily eyeing the leopard, but managed to smile broadly at the kids.</p><p>– and you already know my nii-san and Shisui.”</p><p>“It is an honor to meet you,” both said at the same time and Shisui had to wonder if that was what his father meant when he said that it was queer when Itachi and he said something simultaneously.</p><p>“Shisui-san,” he heard, and his eyes met with endless green orbs. The girl slid gracefully from the leopard’s – he still hadn’t gotten over that – back and approached their table without breaking eye-contact. The animal was trailing behind her, making Obito leave his chair yet again, but Shisui wasn’t paying much attention anymore. He really couldn’t stop looking at those comforting irises of a green so vivid and inviting.</p><p>Sakura stood close to him, watching him with the same kind of intensity, before she pulled something from the folds of her fiery red yukata and offered it to him. Tentatively, Shisui picked the bracelet from her fingers and observed the individual markings on the almost transparent beads.</p><p>“Shinigami-sama has asked me to offer you Its gratitude. This is made with the same crystals as the Haruno spirit beads.” Shisui’s eyes snapped to hers again, blown wide at the information but she carried on like it was nothing, “Of course, they hold no guardian spirit, but they allow you to open the soul star, crown and third eye chakra points easier.”</p><p>He…really didn’t know what to say to that. His father and uncles were observing the pink-haired child with curiosity and the same amount of shock as he was, while Mikoto-oba and Itachi had their attention focused on him, urging him to give some sort of response.</p><p>“Uh,” he said unintelligently and cleared his throat to buy himself a few extra seconds to pick up his thoughts. “Are you sure that I can have this, Sakura-san?”</p><p>Her head cocked to the side and she wore an adorable expression of contemplation. “I am just the messenger, Shisui-san,” she finally said.</p><p>“Whose messenger?” Obito then asked, sounding as lost as Shisui felt.</p><p>The girl gave an exasperated sigh, “But of course, Shinigami-sama’s. As I said earlier, It asked me to convey Its gratitude to Shisui-san. Never forget that It sees everything,” she smiled sharply and pointed at the bracelet, “The markings I have created on it are symbols for protection, good health, clarity of mind and soul.” She chuckled a little sheepishly then and brought her arms behind her back, “I apologize if you cannot read them. They are written in the archaic Haruno dialect, you see.”</p><p>“But –” Shisui was almost panicking. He shouldn’t have that. “But won’t your clan mind? Surely, as an Uchiha, as an enemy, I cannot be given this.”</p><p>Yet again a pair of pink eyebrows scrunched together, and he heard both Naruto and Sasuke chuckle behind the girl, but it was the manifestation of her Guardian that took everyone by surprise, “Do you think that mortals have any saying over the wishes of a Kami, boy?” he asked rhetorically, while clenching the hilt of his sword. The cold look in his ghostly eyes had shivers running down Shisui’s spine and he was certain that the rest on the table weren’t faring much better.</p><p>Here he thought that Mitsuo’s Guardian was scary, but he had been sorely mistaken. Noburu-sama didn’t hold a candle in front of the intimidating figure that was Haruno Sakura’s Guardian.</p><p>“Seiji-sama!” Sakura called out, almost admonishing and glared up to the spirit. “Do not try to be all scary. We have discussed this,” she continued and with a scoff, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the Uchiha gawking at the spot he had been at. “Excuse Seiji-sama. He has been dead for far too long to remember proper social etiquette, but he is right. My kin agree with you having them. Our Grand Priest provided the beads and our High Priestess blessed them before we made the trip. It was Shinigami-sama’s will for this bracelet to make it to your possession.”</p><p>“Just take it, Shisui-nii,” Sasuke then intervened, sounding quite miffed. “Sakura worked on it for an entire moon, and I did not get all those headaches for you to turn it down now.”</p><p>“No, I am not –” he quickly said and rose to his feet in order to bow deeply at the girl. “Thank you. I am honored to have this.” He would be a fool to refuse a gift that was ordered for him by a <em>Kami</em>. Shisui still couldn’t quite believe it, but he figured that he shouldn’t inquire more than he would like to delve in.</p><p>“What are you – No, no, please stand up Shisui-san,” he heard the alarm on Sakura’s voice and straightened his spine in fear of having said something to offend her.</p><p>Naruto’s laughter once again rose around them and he stepped closer to his cousin, grabbing her shoulders to pull her back, “You’re gonna give her a heart attack, Shisui-san. Like, the Haruno don’t do this, y’know?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He had forgotten that the members of her clan never bowed down to anyone and likewise didn’t like anyone bowing down to them. Shisui hadn’t said, but instead <em>done</em> something to offend her. “I apologize,” he meekly said with a smile.</p><p>“There is no need,” she replied flushed and then turned towards the blond, “I will never get used to this.”</p><p>Her last words elicited some chuckles from his father and Obito and even Mikoto-oba and Itachi showed their amusement. His uncle Fugaku though still maintained a thoughtful expression, even as he turned to the children and told them that he would allow Sasuke to join them, and he would also like to see their parents.</p><p>“Great,” Sakura smiled up to the man, uncaring and unafraid of the dark scowl on his face. Then she turned around to glance between Shisui and Itachi, “Mitsuo-nii desperately wants to see you and Itachi-san. He would have come with us, but it is advised that he doesn’t move too much.”</p><p>“Was it wise for him to attend tonight, then?” Itachi asked, already on his feet and Shisui smiled at his eagerness.</p><p>Naruto snorted as he slung his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, “No one can stop Mitsuo-nii for doing what he wants, ‘ttebayo!”</p><p>Sakura nodded sagely at that and petted the leopard’s head, while extending her other hand for Sasuke to hold onto, “He actually snuck out and hid in the carriage before we departed.”</p><p>An incredulous laughter ripped out of Shisui at the thought and he gently shook his head. Of course, he did. It was Mitsuo after all. It seemed that everyone wanted to meet the Uzumaki and Haruno parents, except for Obito, who said he would go find some of his friends. They allowed the kids and the leopard to walk a few steps ahead, weaving through the crowd as people parted ways in alarm of seeing the beast. A pair of Haruno teens that happened to walk around though, simply smiled at Sakura and petted the animal before resuming towards their destination.</p><p>Shisui still couldn’t understand how they felt so comfortable around the wild animal. It did nothing to show any aggression so far, but still… it was a <em>fucking</em> <em>leopard</em>, twice the size of the kids and its fangs were probably matching the size of his palm.</p><p>“Is Kakashi-san here?” he heard Sasuke asking as he was sandwiched between his soulmates.</p><p>Naruto grumbled an unhappy “No.”</p><p>“I saw him briefly as we passed through the Hatake lands and he said that he wouldn’t be coming because he was sick,” Sakura informed them in the same somber way that the Uzumaki boy had used. “He was lying.”</p><p>“Hn,” his cousin grunted out and they remained quiet.</p><p>Shisui exchanged a worried glance with Itachi, who only shook his head at him, before turning his attention to his brother. Why would they <em>want</em> Hatake Kakashi’s presence? Shisui was certain that Sasuke-chan had been keeping some secrets from them and he couldn’t wait to figure out what they were.</p><p>Approaching the table where Sasuke’s soulmates’ parents were at, Shisui had to make a pause and steel himself for any future interactions. Amongst many other Haruno, sat Uzumaki Kushina, with her long fiery hair and what seemed like a personality bigger than life itself. She had once been a soldier in the war before she gave birth and was appointed as the heiress of the Uzumaki clan. Never had he met her in battle, but the tales behind her strength and grace were still following her name. Next to her was a blonde woman that he had never seen and yet knew to be Haruno Mebuki. Not unlike the red-haired woman, she had also entered the battlefields when she had been a child alongside her brother Namikaze Minato and completely decimated the Uchiha allied forces with their combined techniques, even at such a young age.</p><p>Flanking them were their husbands, Minato-sama and Kizashi-sama. Them, Shisui had many a time gone against in the war, never met them head-on, but still admired – and feared – their power. In his knowledge, both men were great leaders of their forces and ruthless adversaries. Yet it seemed so bizarre to watch them in that setting, talking animatedly and smiling in joy, with the Haruno Head laughing so loud that the sound carried halfway through the clearing.</p><p>But the sight of Mitsuo sitting close to his uncle had Shisui’s attention zeroing on his friend. He looked healthy and happy, with a bright rose tint spreading on his cheeks, that must have been the result of a great quantity of wine consumption. What had Shisui trying to hide his smile by biting the inside of his cheek though, was Inuzuka Hana’s presence beside Mitsuo and the adoring way she held his hand in hers over the table. The two seemed to be ignoring everything around them, being the ruckus next to them or the general commotion from the feast, having eyes only for the other as they spoke softly with heads leaned close.</p><p>“We’re here!” Naruto exclaimed then, drawing the attention to their company and Shisui had to physically restrain himself from laughing, as Hana-chan immediately dropped Mitsuo’s hand and stood up wide-eyed, to bow at Fugaku-oji when she noticed the Uchiha.</p><p>His uncle, aunt and father inclined their heads to the Uzumaki and Haruno couples, but Shisui caught Fugaku’s pointed look at the two youngsters as well. He only hoped it wouldn’t cause a problem. As far as Shisui was aware, Hana-chan had not revealed her bond with Mitsuo to anyone, not even her own family and clan.</p><p>A startled chuckle left his friend lips then and he watched as Mitsuo stood up, bracing himself on the table, before walking closer to them. He didn’t even greet them, instead opting to spread his arms wide in order to embrace Shisui and then drag Itachi along, ruffling the younger Uchiha’s hair in the process.</p><p>Shisui dared to press his friend closer, mindful of his still healing body and took a relieved breath when the Haruno boy did the same. “My, my, look what the cat dragged out,” he teased as he pulled away, clapping his hand hard on Shisui’s back.</p><p>He had to hide a sudden flinch, as his own still irritated wounds protested under Mitsuo’s palm and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Ow,” little Sakura cried out and stumbled forward, earning her a few curious glances, but the child then chuckled and continued petting the leopard’s soft fur. Shisui hadn’t seen what happened and briefly worried that the animal had bitten her somehow.</p><p>“You are recovering well,” Itachi’s voice snapped his gaze away from the girl and back to his two best friends.</p><p>Mitsuo nodded, honey eyes sparkling with mirth, “I am, worry not. I hope you two did not get into trouble while I was indisposed.”</p><p>“As if,” Shisui snorted, “We mostly seem to get in trouble when you are <em>not </em>out of commission.”</p><p>“Touché,” he laughed and pulled them both towards the table, “Come, sit with us.”</p><p>Haruno Kizashi rose from his seat then, easily towering over every single one of them and graced them with a friendly smile, “Please, all of you join us and drink with us.”</p><p>“I hope you have asked for enough jugs,” Shisui’s father joked and was the first to take a seat after a polite shallow bow.</p><p>“You would think otherwise, Kagami?” the Haruno man seemed almost offended, “Minato here has made a specific order for the alcohol to keep flowing all night.”</p><p>Namikaze for his part simply chuckled behind his fist, “Kizashi, remember it was you who did that. Mind him not,” he then addressed the Uchiha company, “he has already had his fair share of sweet wine.”</p><p>“Yes, he has,” Mebuki-san sighed and stood in one fluid motion, rivaling the charm his aunt Mikoto possessed, “Make yourselves comfortable,” she smiled while her forest green eyes roamed over the new additions, “I believe we have only met a few times in passing.”</p><p>“Now wait a minute, Mebuki. Naruto!” the redhead woman roared, making her son’s spine shoot straight, “Where is the boy? We’ve waited enough to meet him, ‘ttebane!”</p><p><em>“Ttebane?”</em> Shisui mouthed at Mitsuo, who shook his head with a great amount of amusement and returned to his previous seat, gently letting his fingers graze Hana’s arm and urged her to sit down beside him again. Following his example, Shisui and Itachi took the seats closer to them and watched as the three kids came to stand in front of everyone, shoulders squared and expressions almost defiant.</p><p>“Sasuke, meet our parents,” Sakura began formally introducing everyone, before she pushed his little cousin to take a step forward, “And this is Uchiha Sasuke. No funny business and no teasing please,” her last words were addressed to her father, along with a half-hearted glare. The man feigned hurt but couldn’t keep a wide grin from splitting his face.</p><p>Sasuke-chan made to bow in greeting, but apparently thought better of it and looked between Naruto and Sakura, then back to their parents, “It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for birthing my soulmates.”</p><p>That statement raised some eyebrows to the Uchiha, but the Uzumaki and Haruno couples only smiled wider. “And thank you for accepting them,” Namikaze Minato said then.</p><p>Mitsuo leaned over Hana’s spot and whispered, “It is common in some clans to do this when they meet their soulmates’ families. Either Naru-kun, or Sa-chan has informed Sasuke-kun.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Kushina clapped her hands and returned her gaze to Fugaku and Mikoto who were still standing on their feet, “Oh, do sit with us, no need to be shy,” she laughed almost as powerfully as the Haruno man had, “Tonight we are all friends, so let us enjoy and celebrate! Mikoto-san, come here, my dear. We will make room for you.” And indeed, they all moved so that a chair could be placed between the two women.</p><p>Mikoto-oba smiled politely and took the offer, allowing Kizashi-sama to bring a chair for her. Fugaku-oji finally also settled next to Kagami and the kids spread out, with Naruto being placed between his parents, Sakura climbing on her father’s lap and Sasuke taking the only other empty seat betwixt his father and Itachi.</p><p>Conversation picked up quickly enough and indeed, the wine never stopped coming in abundance every time the Haruno Head motioned for someone to provide it. Mitsuo informed them of his time in the Mountain while he recuperated and asked for their own wellbeing. Shisui didn’t find the strength to admit the punishment he had endured after his friend’s injury and thankfully Itachi never mentioned it either.</p><p>Hana-chan had been participating in their conversation as well, but the girl seemed to be on edge the entire time. It was the way Fugaku-oji-sama had been staring between her and Mitsuo that made her uncomfortable and when the young Haruno took notice, he turned to face the Uchiha heir stubbornly, while placing an arm protectively over his soulmate’s shoulders. Fugaku did not comment on it, instead focusing on whatever conversation the older men amongst them were having.</p><p>A little later, three children of the Yamanaka, Akimitchi and Nara clan showed up to whisk away Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. They left with squeals of joy and ringing laughter, moving towards the Uchiha alliance tables, no doubt to find the rest of their friends, while the leopard followed behind them.</p><p>“Should I follow them?” Itachi-chan then asked his parents, but the blonde woman shook her head smiling at him.</p><p>“Worry not,” she said, “Seiji-sama and Anmitsu will keep them safe.”</p><p>Shisui had to exchange an amused look with Itachi and Mitsuo, for they knew how the young ones always ended up getting themselves in trouble. They didn’t get to share their thoughts though, because Mikoto’s voice rose with curiosity.</p><p>“Pardon me for asking this, but what is the story behind the beast?”</p><p>That had Mebuki-san sighing in annoyance and her husband, the Uzumaki couple and Mitsuo roaring in laughter. “That is a question for my daughter I am afraid,” Kizashi-sama replied in good humor, “We never know exactly how she manages to do things.”</p><p>“Well, it is Sakura,” Kushina-sama commented with another chuckle.</p><p>“You must be worried that she walks around with it out of your sight though,” Shisui’s father went on.</p><p>Mebuki-san crossed her hands over the table, “Walking with it, sleeping on the same room, you can take a pick,” she said, earning a gasp from Mikoto and a raised eyebrow from Itachi. “Our girl has always been one to wonder and wander, much like her cousin,” her focus momentarily shifted to Mitsuo, who smiled sheepishly, “She is attracted by the thought of adventure and often sneaks out during the day or night to explore the forests and as much as she can of the Mountain. The leopard had followed us after the last Celebration and Sakura lost no time to befriend it.”</p><p>“Anmitsu has never caused any harm,” Mitsuo intervened then, “She is surprisingly amiable for a wild animal.”</p><p>“Yes, I must agree with you,” his aunt spoke again, “We think that it could have given birth to some cubs that passed away, because is always seems to be spending more time with our young children. It never showed any hostility to older people, either.”</p><p>“It could be a summoning animal,” Minato-sama then said and caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>The Haruno Head hummed but then shook his head, “That had been my first thought when I saw Anmitsu in the compound, but I doubt it. Sakura was not presented with any contract and the animal cannot communicate verbally, although it does possess great intelligence and seems to understand human language. It is unclear of what it is, but our daughter treats it like a friend and so do we.”</p><p>“Still, it could pose danger. Wild animals can be unpredictable,” came Fugaku’s input and a sharp smile widened in the Haruno woman’s face.</p><p>“Oh, it is dangerous, alright. As I said, it has never been aggressive to anyone in our clan, but there was an incident a few moons back,” she took a pause and Shisui noticed how Mitsuo’s head lowered, and Kizashi-sama pressed his hand on his wife’s back in reassurance. “We are proud to say that our child is brave and smart beyond her years and she is also strong when dealing with spirits, but we came close to lose before the war paused for the Water Season. One night, as she usually sneaks out to explore, she faced a yōkai that almost overpowered her and her Guardian.”</p><p>Kushina-sama brought her hands over her chest as she stared in horror, “She was hurt, was she not? Naruto woke up screaming in tears, but I had thought that it was one of his older soulmates in battle who had been harmed.”</p><p>“Sasuke-chan had a similar experience around that time,” Mikoto-oba said then with the same concern reflecting on her eyes.</p><p>The blonde woman nodded, “It was Sa-chan,” she admitted with a weary sigh. “The yōkai almost tore her to pieces that night. Seiji-sama of course tried to kill it, but with Sakura in such a vulnerable state, it was hard to keep on fighting. Then Anmitsu joined him, managing to cause some damage and dragged Sakura away from danger. It ran to the compound and woke us all up by growling and scratching our doors, until we followed it out in the forest.”</p><p>“Anmitsu is very protective over Sakura-chan,” Mitsuo said then, but his frown was still in place. “It was a miracle how she even managed to bite the yōkai. Usually, other than the Haruno spirits, nothing can cause them physical harm.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t worry too much,” Minato-sama then smiled, “I think that Shinigami-sama has a soft spot for Sakura.”</p><p>Mitsuo chuckled at that and looked at Shisui, pointing at the bracelet on his wrist, “Quite true. It is not a usual phenomenon to see the Kami of Death manifesting in broad daylight to take a stroll with one of our own.”</p><p>“What?” Shisui asked incredulously.</p><p>“How did you think that she made this?” he shot back with a teasing smile. “Don’t get me wrong, moron, I am quite happy that you brought me to the medics and saved my life, but I didn’t ask my cousin to make you such an intricate gift.”</p><p>“If I may ask,” Kagami said then, looking between the Haruno couple and Mitsuo, “Why did Shinigami-sama do this for my son?”</p><p>Kizashi smiled broadly, “We have no idea. Only Sakura-chan spoke with It and then passed Its wishes to the clan. She says that she doesn’t know either and Seiji-sama has always been tight lipped about the Shinigami. We are Its servants though and Shisui-kun saved one of us.”</p><p>“It is a great dept I owe you,” Mitsuo said facing Shisui, “As does my family and clan.”</p><p>“I killed your sister,” Shisui reminded him with a heavy heart. It was surreal that he, as an Uchiha had the Haruno’s clan appreciation and not only that, but the Shinigami’s as well, but he couldn’t quite fit the pieces in his mind. Yes, he had saved Mitsuo because he was one of his best friends, but he had killed his older sister and that was a burden Shisui would forever carry, even if Mitsuo had already forgiven him.</p><p>The silence that fell was even more overwhelming than Shisui’s turbulent thoughts. He felt the bafflement of some following his admittance, since he thought that they hadn’t known of the fact, but his only focus was Mitsuo and the way his face changed expressions in the span of a few seconds.</p><p>Finally, the Haruno met his eyes again, “You did,” he said plainly. “She fell by your own hand, but it was the same hand that kept me alive and gave me a chance to meet another sibling.” A smile slowly stretched his lips as Shisui blinked in surprise, “Ah, I must have forgotten to tell you, but yes, my mother is with child. That is the reason they have remained in the Mountain, as her age is worrisome for the pregnancy.”</p><p>“You are rumbling,” Hana-chan whispered low in his ear and Mitsuo chuckled once again.</p><p>“What I mean to say, is that we are mere humans, Shisui. We have freedom to make our own choices, but some things are simply planned by other, greater powers. You killed my sister and now I will have another sibling, which I can hopefully watch grow up, because you didn’t leave me to die. Do you understand?”</p><p>No, Shisui really didn’t. A whirlwind of emotions was stuck in his throat, threatening to spill along with the tears that prickled his eyes. Was this how Mitsuo viewed the situation? That his sister’s soul was only lost to make room for a new one in his family? That Shisui had done him a favor? Should he trust that their Kami also thought the same? That for some reason, Death seemed to like him enough to give him presents? It was all too much to comprehend.</p><p>“No one can make much sense of the Kami’s schemes,” Kizashi-sama said kindly, “We all must make our own peace with both life and death. The Kami we serve is a particularly tricky one, so do not think much about it, Shisui-kun. No need for headaches, not tonight.”</p><p><em>Yes</em>, Shisui agreed, as he ran his fingers over the smooth crystals on his wrist, <em>not tonight.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Akasen</em> - Red light district</p><p><em>Koto</em> - japanese musical instrument</p><p><em>Yūjo - </em>Prostitutes/courtesans, women of pleasure. The word has existed since old times and it referred to women who engaged in performing arts, not just prostitutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, how is everyone? Well, yes I finally updated!!</p><p>So, Shisui's chapter has a LOT to take in. Now, I just want to explain a few things. </p><p>- The very first scene is Shisui having a dream of what Sakura was doing at that exact time and her parents actually talk about that night at the end of the chapter. </p><p>- Shisui is around 17 when he awakens the Mangekyo and I know that like in Naruto-canon he had it from a young age and people praised and feared him for it despite his young age, but I just felt that he should get his Mangekyo either by seeing Itachi or Mitsuo almost dying. I kid you not, I tried to write a scene with Itachi getting hurt and I just couldn't. I think I love him too much...</p><p>- Mitsuo as mentioned in a previous chapter has trained under Tobirama and they're also related (that means with Hashirama and Tsunade as well) so that's why Tobirama allowed Shisui and Itachi into their barracks and he's like kinda nice to them. Mitsuo has talked about them a lot. </p><p>- I'm sorry about the whipping scene. I really am. </p><p>- At the scene where Shisui has sex for the first time, he's again 17 and as stated, by his clan's standards already an adult. Also, I mean no disrespect to sex-workers. This particular profession has been perhaps the oldest in history and I find it not only interesting in its history, but admirable as well. Let us all not forget that some people who sold sex back then did not just do it for the money, or pleasure, but because they had been sold, or taken for that exact reason. </p><p>- Also, let us not confuse geisha with yūjo. There are many similarities, that is true and yes, in certain cases even geisha had provided sexual favors (or had been raped) but prostitution was not their profession. Both geisha and yūjo were women who entertained guests, sang, played instruments etc. Do some research of your own if you want, it's actually fascinating :)</p><p>- At the last scene, in the Celebration, Shisui is still 17 and Sakura (Naruto and Sasuke) around 10. They still have not touched, so they are not aware of their bond. When Mitsuo slaps Shisui's back, Sakura feels the sting from the whipmarks and that's why she cries out, but plays it off like it's nothing. </p><p>I think that was all I wanted to say? I don't remember if I had anything else in mind. Anyway, yeah, that's it!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I also hope that I'll be able to update more often from now on. Leave a comment to share your thoughts!! Stay safe everyone❤</p><p>P.S. I forgot to send this to my friend who helps me proofread earlier, so I'll probably fix any mistakes when she gets back to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 死神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Warm puffs of air hit Sakura’s back and she desperately wanted to push Anmitsu-chan away, for she was getting sweaty, but she couldn’t lose focus. Not when she was almost done.</p><p>The hibernal solstice was only two days away and the lanterns had to be ready by then. For the estival solstice, she had chosen a bright red silk for her lantern, but this time, Sakura used a fine silk cloth she had found in her grandmother’s crest. It was a sweet light color – not quite white, decorated with the image of a blooming cherry tree. She found it fitting with her name, but Seiji-sama had called it a <em>tacky approach</em>.</p><p>Well, she didn’t care. She liked it and the cloth belonged to her grandmother, which made it even more precious.</p><p>Clan tradition aside, the pinkette was not just making the lanterns for the solstice festivities as a sign of selflessness. It was a way to practice her chakra control, like Tsunade-oba-san had instructed her, as well. Usually, she would use a silk thread to piece it together, but Sakura had decided to use <em>chakra threads</em>. It had taken her many days and many more failed attempts to finally find a way and weave her chakra out of her body and into fine yet sturdy strands. Then it took her an entire night to make them pass through the fabric and remain durable, even after she ceased the chakra supply.</p><p>Seiji-sama did help with that, so she couldn’t stay mad at him.</p><p>Regardless, she had been able to do it, although the whole process took much more time than creating normal lanterns did. Sakura was pleased though and she was especially proud of the last lantern, for she had managed to stitch the pattern of the Senju clan emblem.</p><p>As it was the custom, she needed to gift her lanterns away. One would go to the Shrine, another she would present to her grandmother this time and the last one to her aunt and new shishō, as a statement of her progress and diligence.</p><p><em>“Your obstinacy, you mean,” </em>her Guardian teased in her head and Sakura had to shush him, for she would mess up, if both he and the leopard continued distracting her.</p><p>When she finished with the final lantern, the girl allowed herself to smile broadly and fall back into Anmitsu-chan’s soft fur. The animal licked her face and Sakura giggled, petting the underside of her neck and making the leopard purr in contentment. Seiji-sama gave her a proud nod as he inspected the lanterns and Sakura watched transfixed as his fingers light up with the familiar blue flames as he lit them.</p><p>“The flames will never go out, unless you pass away and I return to the land of the dead as well,” he informed her, and she had to roll her eyes. Sakura had been making lanterns for the solstice festivities for the past three cycles and <em>of course</em>, she was aware of that.</p><p>Ignoring her mental raillery, Seiji-sama told her that they still had about an hour of light before the skies turned dark and she should practice her ninjutsu. Groaning softly, Sakura did as he advised and stood up to leave the room with Anmitsu trailing behind her. Ever since the snow had covered the lands, Seiji-sama had been teaching her to use it as a base for her Water Release jutsu. It was surprisingly easy, and he said that the technique would help her later, as she would come to learn how to extract the water out of the soil and the very air for her jutsu.</p><p>During the time she trained under her Guardian’s watchful eye, Anmitsu-chan had gone off in the forests to hunt for some food. She didn’t really need to, since Sakura’s mother always made sure that there was food for the animal as well, but Sakura supposed that Anmitsu wouldn’t want to lose contact with her wild side and instincts.</p><p>Not that she thought that was possible, taking in consideration what had happened the past Sweet Rain. The scar on her shoulder would forever remind her of the viciousness Anmitsu had portrayed that night when she tore a <em>yōkai’s</em> leg apart, in order to protect Sakura.</p><p>And she would forever be grateful for it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The snow was still thick when they began their journey for the Hatake lands, lower on the Mountain, as Sakura and her parents would spend a few days with them during the celebrations of the Yama-no-Kami. The Haruno also honored the gods of the mountains, but the Hatake clan gave special appreciation to the spirit of Ōkami-sama, the wolf spirit-guardian of the mountains and Sakumo-san had invited them to join them, so of course, they couldn’t refuse.</p><p>Sakura was also excited to see Kakashi-san. Their last interaction had been many moons back and she had come to know nothing of the man who was one of her soulmates, aside from all the stories told about him regarding his battle prowess. During the warring moons, she could sense the danger he was in and the wounds that were inflicted on him, but she really wished to <em>just speak</em> with the man.</p><p>The Hatake wolfs and dogs met their carriage first, in a greeting of howls and barks. To any other person, the sight of bare fangs would probably be terrifying, but the Haruno and the Hatake are both clans of the Hollow Mountain and their relationships were strong, which translates to their animals and their spirits. Some of the wolfs growled at Anmitsu-chan, but the leopard all but ignored them. She held her body straight and regal, but her gaze averted, establishing that although she was stronger than them, she did not pose a threat to them or their humans.</p><p>A small group of Hatake men and women, came to greet them and place charms around their necks, made of wolf fangs, wooden beads and withered crops, before escorting them to the Clan Head’s house. They had seemed startled at the sight of the leopard, but when Sakura petted Anmitsu-chan’s neck, they simply disregarded the animal. If it were a threat their wolfs would have attacked it, anyway.</p><p>Sakumo-san was already at the engawa waiting for them. His dark eyes were alight with mirth as the Haruno family made their way close to him and he stepped down the kutsu-nugi ishi to clap Kizashi’s back, “You have finally decided to visit me, oh estranged youth?”</p><p>“Taichou, do not say those things,” her father almost pouted, before letting out a booming laughter and grabbed Sakumo-san’s forearm in a greeting.</p><p>Her mother smiled at the man and thanked him for inviting them. Sakumo shook his head and ushered them inside as Anmitsu-chan followed, asking two of his clansmen – Sakura was sure that they were his attendants – to bring the Haruno’s things in the house, before he picked Sakura up in his arms. “Ow, you have grown bigger, Sakura-chan.”</p><p>“Well, I will turn 9 cycles old soon, Sakumo-san. Perhaps you should not carry me anymore.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” he protested, but allowed her down at the genkan – being mindful of her kimono – to remove her shoes. “You have sure brought many trunks with you,” he joked to her parents, “Are you staying long then?”</p><p>“Ah, no,” her mother replied then, “Sakura-chan will spend some time with the Senju until the war resumes. She has begun studying under Tsunade-san.”</p><p>Sakumo smiled brightly and patted Sakura’s head, “My, that is great! Do you enjoy her tutelage?”</p><p>“I have barely studied under her so far,” she couldn’t help but pout, “I did visit her when the battles ceased, but when the weather made to turn bad, I had to return to the Mountain.”</p><p>“I am certain that you will make Tsunade-hime and your clan proud, Sakura-chan,” he told her, and his words seemed honest. She smiled bashfully and followed behind him with her parents as they entered the washitsu. Sakumo-san gestured for the Haruno to take a seat close to the tokonoma, to which her father chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“There is no need for the formalities, taichou. I am here not as a Clan Head, but as a friend and subordinate of yours.”</p><p>“Indulge me, Kizashi-kun. After all, I am old, and traditions run deep in my blood.”</p><p>Sakura refrained from laughing and examined the room they were in, secretly searching for any sign of Kakashi, but there was none. She had only been at the Hatake Head’s house once in the past, when she had been younger, but as far as she could tell, it had remained the same. She paid great attention to the painted fusuma, tracing with her eyes the lines of the trees and clouds, the river that stood in the middle and a lone wolf, that seemed to be howling at the full moon.</p><p>She only tore her gaze when one of the female kenin came into the room and placed a tray of cups and a kettle on the chabudai. “Lunch will be ready in less than an hour, Hatake-sama,” she informed the man, after pouring their tea.</p><p>“Thank you, Rumi. Tell Kakashi that the Haruno have arrived. He should join us.”</p><p>“Of course, Hatake-sama,” she bowed low to her waist and left the room. Yet again, Sakura had to scrunch her eyebrows at the display. By that time, she had become accustomed to seeing kenin in the Senju compound as well, but these interactions always confounded her.  </p><p>Her mother must have noticed, for she subtly passed her hand over her shoulder and gave her a smile before nodding at the tea in front of them. Sakura was aware of other clans’ etiquette, and although she didn’t think that Sakumo-san would mind, she waited until he and her father picked their cups to do the same.</p><p>They had their tea with amiable conversation that occasionally turned into talks about the war and battleplans, but her mother would gently scold the two men and say that they were now still in a period of temporary peace, so those conversations could wait. Sakura found them interesting, but she had to agree with Mebuki. Her eyes would constantly travel at the partitions as she waited for Kakashi-san to appear and every time soft footprints would be heard, an excited smile would bloom on her face, until she realized it was just the attendants running chores and not the Hatake heir.</p><p>“Should we talk about the oversized cat next to Sakura-chan?” Sakumo-san feigned to whisper, leaning closer to her father.</p><p>Kizashi and Mebuki gave soft laughs at that and Sakura twisted to pet the animal that was lying close to her. “Sakumo-taichou, please meet Anmitsu-chan. I imagine you remember the story between her and my daughter.”</p><p>“I do,” the man hummed, “but I didn’t know that you had taken the animal as yours. It does seem very tame.”</p><p>“Of course, you didn’t know, for I only found out myself when the battles paused,” her father shook his head. “She has never caused trouble. Quite the opposite, actually, so you have to worry not. Anmitsu will not attack your people or your own animals.”</p><p>Sakumo leaned over with his hand extended towards the leopard. Anmitsu briefly raised her head at the movement but lowered it immediately and allowed him to scratch behind her ears. “More than any other clan, perhaps the Hatake know best that wild animals do not seek to cause harm.”</p><p>“Heh, that’s true,” Sakura snickered and was ready to go on about how it was equally <em>cool</em> to be around wolves as it was being around a leopard, but the sound of the fusuma sliding open, had her whipping to the side, eyes wide as she watched the silver-haired man entering the room.</p><p>“Welcome to our lands and our home,” he drawled out as he made his way to the chabudai and took a seat next to Sakumo-san, lanky limbs crossed in a lackadaisical way, opposed to his father’s more formal sitting. Her parents greeted him first, but Sakura was already on her feet and moving to hug him.</p><p>Kakashi, she realized was not a big fan of physical contact, but that of course wouldn’t stop her. It was a reassurance to be able to touch a soulmate, to make sure that they were alright. Kakashi didn’t hold her close, nor did he push her away. He merely patted her back and gave her a creased eye-smile.</p><p>“Ah, so you two finally met?” Sakumo-san smiled at her and then turned to his son with a raised eyebrow, “And apparently became close enough to embrace. I am disappointed that you have not shared the information with me, son.”</p><p>He hadn’t? Wait… didn’t Kakashi tell his father that he had found his soulmates? Should she–</p><p><em>“You should do nothing, hime,”</em> Seiji-sama told her. <em>“It is his family and his place to reveal what he wishes to reveal.”</em></p><p>Sakura understood and simply beamed towards Sakumo-san, “Yes, we did meet. Kakashi-san came to our aid in the woods after I had faced an onryō. Excuse me for being so brazen, but my affection for Kakashi-san made me act on impulse.”</p><p>The Hatake Head didn’t seem displeased with her words or actions; no, he was rather amused and didn’t try to hide it. With a brief glance to her parents, she knew that they would keep their knowledge to themselves. It was somewhat surprising that her father had not revealed the bond between Sakura and Kakashi to Sakumo-san earlier, but as they had discussed earlier, the two hadn’t met on the battlefields for many moons.</p><p>Kakashi gave Sakura a peculiar look and then signed deeply, “Sakura-chan is my soulmate.”</p><p>His father stared unblinking for a few seconds, before he turned to Kizashi and back at his son and the pinkette, “Your <em>what</em>?” he questioned roughly.</p><p>“One of my <em>platonic</em> soulmates,” Kakashi amended rather quickly. “We did meet in the forest during the last Celebration, as Sakura-chan said.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think of informing me?” Sakumo-san looked truly offended. “But that means…”</p><p>Kakashi nodded, “Uzumaki Naruto as well. And Uchiha Fugaku’s youngest child.”</p><p>Silence stretched for a while and Sakura could imagine why the two clan Heads had suddenly turned uneasy. She was not an idiot, of course she knew that they were enemies with the Uchiha, but their soul bonds had nothing to do with it.</p><p>Anmitsu-chan also picked up the change in the atmosphere and she stood up, sitting on her hinder legs as her intelligent eyes fell on every human in the room. Sakumo-san cleared his throat then, “I see,” he said, trying to sound normal, “That is certainly…interesting.”</p><p>“It is,” her father agreed. “There is nothing we can do about it though,” he reminded Sakumo, who nodded gravely.</p><p>“Sasuke is really nice,” Sakura then defended her soulmate. “Enemy or not, he is <em>ours</em>.”</p><p>“Of course, dear,” Mebuki smiled to alleviate the tension and gestured Sakura to come closer, “Your tea is getting cold.”</p><p>Conversation eventually began again, and the girl didn’t lose the opportunity to speak with Kakashi. Not unlike the last time they met though, he avoided most of her inquiries by deflecting with his own questions or giving vague information. It irked Sakura, but for some reason she couldn’t find it in herself to push for more. The only things that she managed to learn about him, were that he had entered the war when he had been even younger than Sakura and that he enjoyed eggplants.</p><p>After they had their dinner, Kakashi retreated to his room hastily, leaving Sakura pouting for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, she found him training as she was exploring the Hatake compound and decided that she should join him, so she ran back into the house, changed into a comfortable hakama and a shirt that she used for practice, took her tanto and went back outside. He paused in his regimen when Sakura strolled up to him with Anmitsu-chan on her heels and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“I am decent with swords, water and earth jutsu, physical combat and a few healing techniques,” she listed, as she stopped so they could be facing each other, “You are much taller than me and much more experienced, so my disadvantages are great, but I would like to spar with you.”</p><p>“Spar with me?” Kakashi parroted confused. He glanced once at the leopard who had remained some distance away, before zeroing his attention on her again.</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath and nodded, “It seems that you do not wish to speak with me, and I respect that. From our first interaction, I got the impression that you care not to know or have relations with your soulmates.” She watched as his shoulders tensed ever so slightly, but Sakura went on. “Although I do not understand why that would be, I must respect your wishes and boundaries. We do not have to talk at all, but we could train together.” The pinkette finished her speech with a spin of her tanto, to which he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Kakashi simply stood his ground, observing the girl from head to toe, but finally he gave a small nod and Sakura could see a slight shift on his mask. Perhaps he was smiling… or frowning, she couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Alright then,” he called out, “You can use everything you know on me. Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Of course, she wouldn’t. Sakura might be skilled and more advanced in some areas than most of her cousins of the same age, but she knew she could never match Hatake Kakashi. She would have to do her best.</p><p><em>“Are you seeking his acknowledgment?”</em> Seiji-sama asked her, and she honestly wasn’t able to give him an answer. She knew she shouldn’t. As a Haruno, it should not matter what mortals thought of her, but perhaps…</p><p>They started their spar with their swords and Sakura realized that his height would be a problem. He had a wider range for attacks and although he didn’t actively try to harm her, Sakura already had trouble blocking his blade. He was <em>so</em> fast. Almost as fast as Mitsuo-nii and maybe more so. Her small size did allow her to avoid the swipes of his sword, but a couple of them had grazed the side of her head and cut off pieces of her pink hair.</p><p>That wouldn’t do. She had to change her approach. Using the kawarimi technique she had learned from Tobi-ojii, she substituted herself with his own tanto and managed to land a hit on his jaw before she pushed away from him to retreat.</p><p>“Not bad. Your chakra control must me nearly perfect, otherwise my own chakra would have interfered,” he said with a small snicker as he picked up the tanto. “It is a nice surprise technique, but you need to be careful because your opponent might overpower you if you are too slow to escape their personal space.”</p><p>“I know,” she called out.</p><p>The sound of crackling lighting reached her soon and with a curse, she dropped her tanto and weaved a series of hand-seals faster than ever before. An Earth dome rose to protect her from Kakashi-san’s Lightning Release, but it didn’t hold strong for long, since Earth Release was weaker against Lightning. Still, it gave Sakura a few precious seconds to escape.</p><p>The snow around them provided her with an advantage when she retaliated with a water jutsu, only for it to be stopped by one of his wind jutsu. It went on like this for a while, Sakura using water and earth, Kakashi easily blocking or cancelling her jutsu, sometimes shooting his own first, to catch her off guard. When the girl realized that her chakra was depleting fast, she picked up her tanto once again and they switched to kenjutsu. From then on, their spar lulled, coming closer to a training session, since Kakashi made to point out her openings and correct her stance here and there.</p><p>“You were trained by your cousin, right?” he asked when Sakura began breathing heavily, but her feet were still strong.</p><p>“Yes,” she confirmed. “Mitsuo-nii has been my main teacher since I was 5 cycles old. My father trains with me as well and other members of the clan. A few moons ago I started learning under Tsunade-oba.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed lowly and sheathed his blade, “Healing arts?”</p><p>She nodded, “And taijutsu. But I am too short to have proper spars with her or Shizune-san…or you. I train with some of my cousins and Senju children.”</p><p>“So, it’s simply instruction so far,” he said and walked away to a training post. Sakura observed him for a while, fidgeting with her tanto, before she saw him looking at her over his shoulder and beckoned her to follow him. When she reached his side, Kakashi gestured at the wooden post, “Show me.”</p><p>“Tsunade-sama’s technique, or the Haruno kata?” she asked for clarification.</p><p>Kakashi observed her for a moment, eyes dark and calculating. “I don’t recall any Haruno using much taijutsu, even after losing their swords in battle.”</p><p>“That is true,” Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath as she lowered herself on a well-practiced stance. “Our priests and priestesses may hold no sword, so this is <em>their</em> fighting style. Of course, the rest of the clan learns is as well, but my kin prefer some distance when they fight. A weapon to wield, or a jutsu to both attack and defend.”</p><p>With the last of her words out of her mouth, Sakura stretched her arm, hitting the post once with the inside of her forearm then twice with the outside. The Haruno taijutsu style was one of swiftness, balance and flexibility. Some even said it resembled a dance. Pulling her right hand back, she hit the pole with her left fist, then kicked the middle of the pole, using it to launch herself up and back a few feet, ducked her head and swiped the “legs” with a bended twist. Sakura followed with three fast and consecutive punches as she circled the training post. When she was on the other side of it, she bent her knee up before extending her leg for a high kick and finished with hitting the pole with the outside of her forearm again.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, Kakashi was observing her closely, with his arms crossed over his chest. “That was the Twisted Lily strike,” she told him. “One of the Haruno kata.”</p><p>“The way you moved resembles the Hyūga fighting style,” Kakashi commented.</p><p>“Ah, yes, I have heard that before. The Haruno cannot cause the damage on the tenketsu points and the chakra pathway system, like the Hyūga do. Unless…” Sakura stopped abruptly, glancing at Seiji-sama on her left who was giving her a very pointed look. “Ah, it’s nothing,” she smiled sheepishly, “just some old tales.”</p><p>Humming, he bobbed his head up and down, still observing her with a calculating look. Even though he was her soulmate, Sakura couldn’t reveal certain clan techniques due to the sensitive relationship the Haruno had with Shinigami-sama and the other Kami. Their clan and the Hatake were allies, not only due to their alliance with the Senju, but the friendship between them dated back to hundreds of years. Still, neither had any business in meddling with the other clan’s affairs and both Kakashi and Sakura were aware of that.</p><p>“I think we should head back and prepare for the festivities,” Kakashi told her with his signature eye-smile.</p><p>She nodded and picked up her tanto, tying it back around her waist. He picked up his own weapons and they walked to the house in silence. There were questions in Sakura’s mind that desperately wanted to ask, things she would love to tell him about herself, even their other soulmates, but she didn’t. She hadn’t lied to him earlier. Sakura would respect his need for distance even if she didn’t like it. A part of her heart almost felt like withering away, thinking that one of her soulmates probably wanted nothing more than disregard their bond.</p><p>She had heard that rejection hurt, but she had never imagined it would taste so bitter; like ash in her tongue that even the ocean couldn’t wash away.</p><p>So, Sakura walked back to the Hatake Head house, changed into the red hakama and white kosode of the Haruno, pulled on the wolf fur that Sakumo-san’s kenin had provided them and she joined the festival raging outside. The Hatake clansmen and women performed an intricate dance while in the compound, before humans and beasts – whether it was their wolves, their dogs or Anmitsu-chan – traveled away and into the mountain’s forest around the Hatake lands.</p><p>There the wolves howled, calling their wild brothers and sisters to respond, calling for the great Ōkami-sama to bless them with his guardianship, calling towards the other Yama-no-Kami for their guidance and favor. And Sakura, who lived and breathed the will of the Kami, who lived and breathed the energy of the land and the forests, who lived and breathed between death and life itself, gave her own blessings and her own prayers for the prosperity of the Hatake clan and honored the spirits of the mountain with her clan’s hymns, echoing through her mind and soul, mixing with her chakra and blood, shaking her every bone and chilling her skin.</p><p>The Hatake danced and chanted throughout the night, placing their offerings in corps and hunt, until the first rays of the sun reached down to warm their skin. If the Kami had been appeased, their fields would prosper for yet another cycle, their children would be born strong in health and their beasts would only be more ferocious and protective of their humans.</p><p>After a few hours of rest, Sakura and her parents bid goodbye to Sakumo-san and his kin, leaving for the Senju lands. When Kakashi did not bother with coming out of his room, Sakura wiped the tear that travelled down her cheek and left her footsteps on the snow being the only reminder of her ever being at their compound.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks passed by as the Winter Season slowly gave way to the Air Season. Haruno Sakura diligently followed the training regimen with her aunt Tsunade and even Shizune-senpai, be it in medical studies, poisons, taijutsu or the process of creating the Byakugō no In on her forehead. Mito-sama, had taken her aside for the last practice, teaching her in the same way she had once taught her own daughter, explaining how this practice originated in Uzushio and only few individuals had been able to create the seal through the centuries.</p><p>Aside from the practical part of perfect chakra control it required, the wielder would have to maintain patience, unwavering will and trust in oneself. It had taken Miyo-sama almost two decades to unlock the power of the Byakugō, Tsunade-oba less than 10 cycles and the two were currently the only people alive to bear the diamond seal on their foreheads.</p><p>Sakura would have to keep her Third Eye chakra point continuously open, while redirecting her yin chakra there to form the fuinjutsu. That wasn’t so difficult for the pinkette, to be honest. Due to her heritage as a Haruno, she had learned how to control her chakra points since she was able to talk and walk. The Third Eye and Crown chakra points were also the ones they used constantly, due to their attunement with the spiritual world.</p><p>Her selenite beads helped with that tremendously as well since the crystals enhanced focus and clarity of mind. Wearing her beads while meditating, not only aided with her concentration, but also with gathering more energy and keeping open her chakra points for longer periods of time.</p><p>The Byakugō no In came with a warning from Tsunade-oba though. Since hers was modified and it was the version Sakura was trying to imitate, she had told her that overusing it could shorten her own life. The girl replied with telling her that an early death could come at any time and it wasn’t a good enough reason for her to give up.</p><p>“Very well, brat!” her aunt had laughed, “I look forward to the day you manage to unlock your seal. Let’s make another bet. Do it in five years’ time and I’ll appoint you as my heir.”</p><p>“I do not need that, oba-chan!”</p><p>Tsunade had turned morose for a minute, gathering the healing scrolls from the table in front of them, “It is not as if I have children of my own. Nor will I ever birth one.” Not knowing what to say, Sakura had remained silent, until the blonde woman stood up, “Alright, let’s see how your enhanced strength is progressing. Remember to coat your muscles and bones with chakra as well, brat. I’m not healing you again! Now move it!”</p><p> </p><p>Aside from her training with Tsunade, Shizune and Mito-sama though, Tobi-ojii would keep her by his side on most mornings, either showing her his techniques for her to memorize, or help her with her ninjutsu. He was simply incredible when it came to Suiton jutsu and since Water Release was one of Sakura’s affinities, she listened, watched and trained rigorously under his observation. Sometimes, he would ruffle her hair after she got a jutsu correctly, other times, he would even treat her to sweets while no one else would be around to see him sneaking into the kitchen in search for desserts.</p><p>Senju Tobirama had after all a reputation to maintain.</p><p>The white-haired man also taught Sakura how to expand her sensory rage. “You are a Haruno,” he had said, “and Senju blood runs through your veins as well. Exploit that. Your awareness of energy is better than most people’s and remember, a sensor isn’t always born that way. Bend the energy to your will.”</p><p>So, Sakura tried to do that. Yes, she was decent in sensing her perimeter and she could always tell when a yūrei or an onryō were around, but that was because of her Haru no Kigō, because of her ancestry, because of Seiji-sama. Still, Tobi-ojii believed in her and was willing to help her, so there was no way that Sakura would waste the opportunity. The man was known to be one of the best instructors and leaders of their forces. And he was growing old. She would be honored to learn whatever he had to teach her.</p><p>Sakura usually joined Hashirama-ojii-sama to meditate together, or listen to his stories, whether by herself or other Senju children that would gather around to listen to him. His gardens never withered, and Sakura had been amazed every time she saw him creating new life, even if it was a simple flower, from the infertile soil. She knew, of course, of his Mokuton. Had seen the trees around their compound – he had even bestowed one to the Haruno lands, after his sister married into the clan – had heard the tales of his battles. He had admitted to her though, that he much more preferred using his Mokuton to create beds of flowers and everlasting forests, than using Wood release against his enemies.</p><p>“Mokuton is the epitome of life, so it is unfair when it brings forth death, don’t you think Sakura-chan?”</p><p>Death to her – and every other Haruno – was not a dark and painful concept, but she had to agree. From an outsider’s point of view, death was nothing but <em>cold</em>, <em>solitary</em>, something that brought <em>hurt</em> and <em>loss</em> to people’s hearts. The opposite of life as most mortals knew it and as she was not allowed to reveal her clan’s secrets, she had to accept their opinion as it was. Mokuton was the beauty of creation, the spring of life. She could understand where the contrast existed and Sakura herself reveled in watching Hashirama-sama breath life by using the energy of the world and his own.</p><p>“Can you teach me?” she had asked, while running her fingers over the fresh and soft petals of a cherry blossom. He had created a cherry tree in front of her eyes, with only a few hand-seals and told her that from then on, it would be hers to take care of while she stayed with them.</p><p>Warm brown eyes stared at her in thought. It was odd for Hashi-ojii to remain quiet for long, so Sakura had turned around, fearful that she had said something disrespectful. “It will not be easy,” he had said, before she had a chance to apologize. “Mokuton is not a technique someone can learn or wield easily, or at all, I am afraid. My children and siblings are not able to control nature.”</p><p>“It was foolish to assume, ojii-sama.”</p><p>“No, not foolish. Hopeful is the word you should use.” And then he had smiled brighter than the sun, stretching his hand to help her down the tree. “If you promise to try your best, I promise to do the same. Who knows, Sakura-chan? Perhaps the secrets of Mokuton do not have to die with me.”</p><p>Thus, their meditation took a different turn. Sakura was not simply accumulating chakra to turn into Yin and Yang but gather the natural energy and balance it with her spiritual and physical energy. Senjutsu, Hashirama-sama had called it. It was difficult. Trying to make them live in harmony along with her yin and yang chakra was one of the hardest things to do.</p><p>Seiji-sama had explained that senjutsu was what Sakura and her kin were able to sense when spirit were close. A twisted version of senjutsu, especially regarding yōkai, for they had never been living souls of humans in the first place. Still, she couldn’t always mix them with her own chakra correctly.</p><p>Hashirama-sama had warned her that meditating and collecting senjutsu was dangerous, since gathering too much could result in her transforming into an animal, or even a <em>stone</em>! So, Sakura relied heavily on her Guardian to not let that happen. Ojii-sama went on to talk about Sage Mode but didn’t dwell too much on the matter, saying that Sakura was still in the early stages of even sensing and gathering natural energy.</p><p>As such weeks passed by and after almost two moons of Sakura’s stay at the Senju lands, training and learning under the Clan’s main family, meeting and playing and sparring with the Senju children, the war resumed once more, and she had to travel back to the Hollow Mountain.</p><p>Her training would not stop though. It wouldn’t even pause; on the contrary, she had the Haruno techniques to perfect as well, whether they were meant for battles with the living or the dead.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of soft raindrops pitter-pattering on the tiles and the earth was all that could be heard early on the 6<sup>th</sup> day of Open Sky. The only people awake in the Haruno compound were the priests and priestesses that cleaned the shrine and the crones that couldn’t sleep past the dawn.</p><p>A shrill, blood-chilling scream stirred Haruno Mebuki and Azusama in action, both women awakening and rushing to little Sakura’s room in terror and alarm as the child’s sobs and wails grew louder by the second.</p><p>The pain was insufferable, stinging hot for only a second, but the sensation it left on Sakura’s back remained until it hit her again and again and again. Anmitsu-chan equally startled began howling, the hairs on her back standing up as her intelligent eyes tried and failed to identify the invisible assailant.</p><p>Sakura felt like breaking. Her skin feeling itchy and hot and in <em>so much pain</em>. She began removing her clothes, her tears wetting her face and making it useless to see past a blur. Hands were on her, and soothing words reached her ears, but they were still ringing, be it from her own shrieks or the pain that made her head buzz. She couldn’t even hear Seiji-sama, who had been trying to comfort her. Her body doubled on the futon, hands desperately pushing away those of her mother’s and grandmother’s as she begged and pleaded to make it stop. <em>Please, please, please!</em></p><p>“Sakura, my love please tell me what is wrong,” her mother was also begging, pushing her daughter’s sweaty hair back, trying to help her breathe.</p><p>Sakura heaved and sobbed, clutching her hand tightly in hers. The loudest yet of her screams bubbled from deep in her chest, pouring out with a force that could have shaken the earth below them. Only this time it was not just the ache that assaulted her, but a hollow mixture of anger and hate and <em>betrayal</em>, so sour as it stuck on her stomach, that made her want to vomit.</p><p>As the hits that burned like fire stopped, her skin pulsed in protest, still feeling the phantom torment. Sakura let herself fall on the cold floor, hoping that it would alleviate the stinging on her bare back. It didn’t and the girl simply lied there, tears streaming from her eyes as her lungs implored for more air.</p><p>Her mother and grandmother helped her up again, looking for any wounds after she brokenly whispered that her back felt like was lit on fire, yet couldn’t find any. Even in their comfort and care, the girl couldn’t stop screaming, occasionally feeling the invisible wounds flaring up again.</p><p>“It is due to your soulmate bond, my love,” Azusama-obaa told her, passing her a flask of water with lavender extract to calm her down. “It will pass soon.”</p><p>Crippling fear crept on Sakura’s spine. One of them, one of the people she held closest to her heart had been exposed to the same pain from some kind of injury. Was it Naruto or Sasuke? Kakashi? Perhaps one of the others she hadn’t met yet? More tears sprung, that time from the bottom of her soul.</p><p>
  <em>(Unlike her grandmother’s promise, the pain didn’t pass. It remained unbearable for almost a week, thankfully not as extreme as that first day, though. Even after a fortnight she felt it ghostly on her skin, as if pulling it apart at times, but subduing as more time passed.)</em>
</p><p>Sakura however pushed any thoughts of her own discomfort aside when Mitsuo-nii was brought home after a grave injury he sustained in battle. Tsunade-oba was the one who had healed him, so Sakura was certain that her beloved cousin would be alright, but he still couldn’t move and had to remain cooped in his house, surrounded by the clan’s healers. She too was by his side, helping in any way she could, making soothing balms and brews, or using as much of the medical ninjutsu she had learned from her aunt and the Haruno healers.</p><p>Mitsuo told her all about what had occurred in battle. How he had, yet again, been fighting with his Uchiha friend, and another opponent had taken advantage of his distraction and struck. How Uchiha Shisui saved his life. How he had turned against <em>his own kin</em>.</p><p>With that knowledge, Sakura had gone to the shrine, her head bowed as she prayed not only for Mitsuo’s quick recovery, but for Shisui-san to be graced with life and forgiveness. She knew after all, that turning against one’s own comrade let alone kin, would be severely punished. Even with death.</p><p>So, the pinkette laid her beads down, bowed towards the Shinigami and the rest of the divine deities and prayed. She sent her blessings to Uchiha Shisui, her gratitude and her wishes of either a painless death where his spirit would find his place with Shinigami-sama, or a bright future. She hoped, beyond words could ever describe, that the young man she had met in the past, her cousin’s best friend, would remain in the land of the living with the protection of the Kami.</p><p>“Why should this happen, child?”</p><p>Startled Sakura whipped her head around to identify the voice that dared disturb her prayers. How could she have not sensed another’s presence nearby? And Seiji-sama didn’t notify her either. Yet, she couldn’t find anyone around her. The shrine was empty, aside from the High Priestess and the Great Priest that were inside the chamber.</p><p>Shaking her head and thinking that she had imagined it, Sakura bowed her head again and resumed her prayers.</p><p>“You did not answer me.”</p><p>“Show yourself and share your name,” she called, taking a swift stand. As per custom, she couldn’t carry a weapon inside the shrine, but her fists would suffice. “Why have you entered the Ōyashiro? It is restricted to strangers unless given permission.” An electrifying breeze made her hair dance behind her. Green eyes searched around for the intruder, or the spirit that was hiding in the shadows.</p><p>“I believe that this rule does not apply to me, my child. I do, however appreciate your zeal in protecting my house.”</p><p>Recognition filtered in Sakura’s mind just as her Haru no Kigō began tingling, in a pleasant way. Like someone was caressing the edges of the mark with the outmost care. The girl immediately dropped on her knees, letting her pink hair fall like a curtain around her head and back and spill on the floor. “Shinigami-sama,” she breathed in reverence, “Forgive me. Allow me to correct my mistake.”</p><p>“Are you asking, or demanding me to do so, Haru no Sakura?”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Sakura pressed her forehead on the floor, “I did not mean to disrespect you, Master. Plea –”</p><p>“That is quite enough. Raise your head, my child and open your eyes,” the Kami’s voice resonated around them, making Sakura shiver in the command.</p><p>Slowly, she did as she was told, breath catching in her throat at the sight of the Spirit standing in front of her. Shinigami-sama had many forms. Enemies saw a beast, a gruesome being resembling an oni, or a creature cloaked by darkness. To other’s It appeared in the form their wished to see, but to Its <em>children</em>, the ones carrying the blood and will of the Haruno, the Spirit showed Its true form.</p><p>Taller than any human she had ever seen before, Shinigami-sama loomed above her; hair as white as snow hanged over Its robes made of starlight and the bottomless eyes that seemed darker than the night, stared right through her soul. The Spirit did not look quite like a man, neither like a woman but Its beauty was ethereal. Shinigami-sama’s face resembled a human one. There was a nose and lips and transparent eyelashes framing Its eyes, yet no human could <em>ever</em> look like that.</p><p>The Kami leaned down, offering a hand for Sakura to take. “Stand up, dearest. I have not demanded for submission. You ought to know that I care little of such notions.”</p><p>Sakura nodded quickly, slipping her hand into the one in front of her. Its touch was cool, yet the arm that held her Mark felt like it was warmed by sunlight. She stood, taking her beads with her to tie around her neck and kept her eyes locked into the dark abyss of the Shinigami’s.</p><p>“Come,” It said, “Show me around your lands. I have knowledge that you enjoy exploring everything that the sun and the moon illuminate and even more.”</p><p>Sakura complied and stepped forward. It was not the first time she had seen Shinigami-sama. The Spirit always made an appearance at a baby Haruno’s first birthday to bestow them with their Haru no Kigō, but she didn’t think It ever left the shrine. Certainly not to <em>explore the lands</em> with her on tow.</p><p>Their earlier conversation must have alerted the Priest and Priestess, for they exited the chamber and as one, fell on their knees in front of their Kami. “Master,” they both exclaimed, “Welcome back,” the priest alone continued, “To what do we own the pleasure of your presence amongst us?”</p><p>“Stand up,” the Shinigami ordered. “We have had this discussion many a time in the past. I do not enjoy repeating myself.”</p><p>“Of course, your Grace.”</p><p>The Immortal Spirit walked past them, gesturing for Sakura to join Its side again. “Continue as you were, my children.” With those words It exited the shrine, Sakura following behind, barely touching the edge of Its robes. Anmitsu who had been lying outside, raised herself at once, taking her place by Sakura’s side. “So, this is where you ran off, little one,” the Kami said, something resembling a smile on Its face as It looked at the leopard.</p><p>“You know Anmitsu-chan?” Sakura asked, eyes snapping up, before she cleared her throat and added, “Your Grace.”</p><p>Shinigami-sama hummed and came to a stop, making Sakura pause in her step as well. “Anmitsu? What an interesting name. Indeed, I know the beast. Last of its kind in these parts.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>“Will you walk, child?” When Sakura raised her eyes up again, a low chuckle spilled from Shinigami-sama’s throat. “I thought you were going to show me the lands. Let us start with your favorite place.”</p><p>The pinkette blinked, still not quite believing that all of this was really happening but nodded and began walking again. “It’s in the woods. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>Sakura tried to think of a reply but couldn’t. As they walked, her relatives that were outside bowed low or dropped to their knees at the sight of their Kami. Her cousins did the same, being more courageous and coming closer to speak and touch Shinigami-sama. It never turned one of them away, instead smiled, cupping their cheeks and touching their Marks. To the older Haruno, It raised a hand, willing them all to stand and go on with their business. When one of the Elders approached, Shinigami-sama squeezed the man’s shoulder, whispering words that Sakura could not hear.</p><p>Then It turned Its attention to Sakura and let her guide It through houses and gardens, until they reached the edge of the forest surrounding the compound. She walked beside the Spirit and led It to where a stream ran between the trees and rocks. That was Sakura’s favorite place, especially during the Air and Fire Seasons, when the flowers were in full bloom and it smelled of resin and algae and bluebells.</p><p>Sakura sat at one of the largest rocks by the stream, watching in wonder as the Shinigami simply lowered Itself on the ground and assumed an almost reclining position, propped up by one arm. It stretched Its other hand to feel the water and the grass before It smiled at Sakura. “I can understand why you like this place. It is tranquil.”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, holding on Anmitsu-chan’s fur. “Shinigami-sama, if I may ask?”</p><p>“Do so freely, my child. You have nothing to fear.”</p><p>She nodded, averting her eyes when the Spirit’s attention focused on her. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Enjoying a beautiful morning,” It said with another chuckle. “What are <em>you</em> doing here, Haru no Sakura?”</p><p>“I am not quite sure,” she admitted, playing with her hakama. “Is it something you need of me?”</p><p>Shinigami-sama hummed, fully laying on the grass. “Need and want differ, as I understand. It is quite pleasant to feel the fresh air, so you could say that I already got one thing that I wanted.”</p><p>Sakura nodded again, although she wasn’t sure if Shinigami-sama could see her. “As for the rest?”</p><p>“A few answers, if you do not mind, dear child,” It said, with a soothing tone. “I heard your prayers, but I was confused. It is not odd for my children to ask of health and a prosperous life for them and their loved ones, it is however odd to pray for their enemies’ lives to be spared.”</p><p>“Ah, you mean Uchiha Shisui?”</p><p>“Indeed. And before you have prayed to me and the other Kami about more. Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi, Inuzuka Tsume and Hana. Those are your enemies, are they not?”</p><p>“Not mine, your Grace,” she admitted in a whisper. “If I could, I would put an end to the war, so we don’t have to fight any longer. Sasuke is one of my soulmates and Hana-san is my cousin’s.”</p><p>Another low hum, accompanied by the day’s breeze. “Yes, I am aware of those bonds. Tell me about Uchiha Shisui. It is not the first time you pray for him. Haru no Mitsuo has also wished him well many a time before.”</p><p>Sakura smiled, starting to feel more comfortable in the presence of a Kami. “They are close friends. I personally do not know him well, but he has saved Mitsuo-nii’s life. The Uchiha clan is more…outdated than ours and from what I have heard, cruel in certain matters too.”</p><p>“I will not dispute you on that. Even<em> I</em> have been appalled by some of their practices in the past. Yet, you should not compare other clans to yours, my little blossom and trust my word, they are not the worst out of all of them.”</p><p>“The Hyūga?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>There was a change in the energy around them then. It became so much heavier and darker before it returned to normal. “I despise their lack of regard towards their own kin’s lives. They enslave who they think as lesser, only by rights of birth.” An angry huff escaped Its lips as It opened Its eyes to look straight at her, “As if that will mean something when they come to me. On their contrary, their judgement will be harsh and their punishment the same as the one they bestow on their kin.”</p><p>Sakura flinch back at the coldness of Its words. Shinigami-sama seeing that, quickly raised Itself to reach for her and touch her Mark. “You have nothing to fear in my presence, Haru no Sakura. You are mine as I am yours and you have done nothing to deserve neither my wrath, nor my contempt. I pride myself on being a fair judge, after all.”</p><p>“A-ah, yes,” she replied, not pulling away from Its touch. “But didn’t you just prove that you might be a little biased?”</p><p>A sudden laugh boomed through the forest, shaking the very earth and rock she was sitting on. “Did I? Oh, the shame,” It said, mirth still painted over Its features. “Seiji was not mistaken when he requested to be bonded with you. I made a good choice to allow it.”</p><p>With furrowed eyebrows, she turned to her Guardian, who had not uttered a word since Shinigami-sama appeared. “Seiji-sama <em>requested</em> our bond? Is this how it works?”</p><p>“Shinigami-sama allows more liberties,” Seiji-sama said then, before he fell quiet once more.</p><p>“What does that mean? Oh, don’t play coy with me now, Seiji-sama. You never tell me anything and now that <em>something’s</em> finally revealed you choose to shut your mouth? Unbelievable! And to think –”</p><p>Another resonating laughter made Sakura’s throat tighten. She had <em>almost</em> forgotten that the Kami of Death sat right next to her.</p><p>“So full of life,” the Spirit muttered.</p><p>“You should meet Naruto,” she couldn’t help but respond with and promptly slapped her hand over her mouth, green eyes wide.</p><p>Shinigami-sama didn’t seem to mind. In fact, a serene smile remained on Its face, “Uzumaki Naruto, yes. A soul as bright as the sun. Do you know why soulmates exist, Haru no Sakura? Why us Kami bind your souls together?”</p><p>Sakura had to think about this. There were many legends as to why soulmates existed. Most of them were just that though, mere folklore and nobody knew for sure. The one answer that everyone would say with conviction though was, “Because we’re meant to be together?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. You are meant to do that, but that is not the <em>reason</em>,” Shinigami-sama said. “You are meant to balance each other. There are mortals who may not have a soulmate, because they do not need another soul to balance their existence, but those cases are few and rare.”</p><p>“I have many,” Sakura mumbled, tracing her platonic soulmark over her clothes, “Does that mean something?”</p><p>“Hm, I wonder. One could say that having more soulmates means that the individuals by themselves are weak and together unstoppable. This statement is not entirely correct, yet not incorrect either.”</p><p>The Kami talked with riddles and well… Sakura wasn’t surprised. No matter how much she wanted to pressure It into telling her, Seiji-sama was giving her warnings in her head of not pushing too far. There were things after all that mortals were not to be privy into.</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath and slid off the rock, to sit beside the Spirit at the grass. When she looked into Its black eyes, she didn’t flinch away, “I think you are trying to mislead me in some way, Master. You have still not revealed the reason of your presence here. With me.”</p><p>Another grin stretched the Kami’s face, “How very insightful. Yet, you have been redirecting our conversation and much as I have, my dear. Very well, I will admit that it was curiosity that drew me into the physical realm. You have been one of my most intriguing children in many cycles. Did you know that it is the first time that a Haruno with your eyes was born?” It asked, reaching over to cup her chin and raise her head.</p><p>“It’s because of my mother…”</p><p>“Ah, yes. But the Haruno colors are more prominent in most cases. And your eyes speak of life, child. They belong to the season of rebirth, just like you. Just like the name they bestowed you.”</p><p>“Cherry blossom?” she questioned, “Cherry blossoms are ephemeral.”</p><p>Another chuckle and Its hand slipped away, “But they <em>are</em> a sign of life, do you not think so? Your name fits you perfectly and I do have great plans for you,” It told her, taking a small rock from the ground to throw into the stream. “You have returned more spirits to my side than most twice your age have. You are creating a way to preserve life, whether it is others’ or yours. And you pray for your enemies safety. Yes, great plans indeed.”</p><p>“Should I not?” she asked hurriedly. “Death should not be feared because it means that a soul will be by your side. Should I not –”</p><p>“Why is it that mortals fear me? I am not death itself, merely a judge and guardian of the unliving,” It sighed, as if disappointed. “I do not wish anyone an early death, nor do I bring it vengefully on mortals. Not often, anyway,” Shinigami-sama gave her a cryptic smile. “I have after all, given many chances to mortals to keep on going with their lives.”</p><p>Sakura nodded, bowing her head, “As a merciful Spirit, you have, and we thank you.”</p><p>“Do not be submissive on me, Haru no Sakura. Your obstinacy is admired. I know that your faith and duty in me is strong, so your words are unnecessary. Tell me,” It fully focused on her then, “Why should I aid Uchiha Shisui?”</p><p>Sakura blinked rapidly at the question. She looked away, watching the water glide over the larger rocks in the stream. “He saved Mitsuo-nii. When he fell, Shisui-san took him to the Senju alliance medics at the risk of his own life in the battlefield.”</p><p>“And yet he almost turned against his own blood. Uchiha Shisui did kill Haru no Miyuu.”</p><p>“Something tells me you do not care,” Sakura replied, perhaps a little disrespectful.</p><p>Shinigami-sama made her look at It again, “I care about all of my children and I wish them long and fruitful lives. Yet, you are not wrong. Her soul is with me and she does not suffer. One day, after her trials end, she will become a lower shinigami, a Guardian Spirit to another Haruno and then she will find true peace.”</p><p>“Is this what happens to our Guardians? Will Seiji-sama…<em>ascent</em> after I die?”</p><p>“Hime!” Seiji-sama hissed, shaking his head.</p><p>Shinigami-sama chuckled once more, “So many questions –”</p><p>“Forgive me.”</p><p>“I do not mind. Curiosity is not a state reserved only for mortals after all. As I confessed earlier, I too get curious. I am afraid though, that you have yet to earn the right of the answer to this question,” It said, not unkindly. “I am not angry at Uchiha Shisui. You yourself said that his clan is a cruel one and I must agree. I do not consent to punishment when it is not deserved and his punishment, in my eyes at least, was not justified. But we must remember that different clans have different laws.”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” she said dutifully. She had no idea what kind of punishment was given to Shisui-san, but it must have been something painful for Shinigami-sama to comment on. The Kami of Death was known to only bring suffering when a great injustice had taken place, but generally abhorred the notion.</p><p>It gave her another gentle smile and Sakura felt as if her heart had doubled in size. “Indeed, I do not enjoy seeing mortals suffering, neither in a physical nor a spiritual state. And your friend, sadly, suffered in both.”</p><p><em>Could It read her mind? </em>Sakura stared wide-eyed, earning an eye-roll from Seiji-sama. She couldn’t see him then, but she <em>felt</em> it and had a few colorful words for him when they’d be alone –</p><p>“Are you willing to grand him with a gift?” the Shinigami continued, clearly amused, although It didn’t confirm whether or not It could read her mind.</p><p>“Yes, but if I may ask, why?”</p><p>It hummed again, reaching towards a bluebell flower, which he gave to her afterwards, “Because the Kami have plans for the boy as well. Because I am grateful that Uchiha Shisui spared the life of one of my children. There are many reasons, dear. What is your reason for praying for him?”</p><p>“Um, the same, I suppose?”</p><p>“Exactly. So, you will ask your priests and priestesses to give you access to their beads,” It said, raising Its own necklace of red beads. She had no idea what crystals they were, but they were definitely not the same as the ones the Haruno used. “You will ask them to bless them and then <em>you</em> will bless them too. Search through the sacred writings and mark them. Pray on them for a fortnight after you have bound them together and give them to Uchiha Shisui.”</p><p>Baffled, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, only to snap it close again. “Why?” she blurted out when she found her voice, “Our beads are only meant for the Haruno clan to use and –”</p><p>“My children are not selfish, are they?” It only asked, maintaining a serene expression. “I am not a selfish Kami either. I will provide you enlightenment during the time you work on our gift. You will do so not here though. Go to the first shrine, deep in the Hollow Mountain and I will be beside you.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sakura conceded, because she couldn’t do much else. It was after all the Kami’s will. Which was still quite surreal for her. Making a gift for Shisui-san because Shinigami-sama asked her to do so. Shinigami-sama who was sitting <em>right beside her</em>. In the flesh – or anyway in all Its divinity. “I hope that our clan will have no problem and that his will not see it as… as a bribe, I guess?”</p><p>“My child, remember,” Shinigami-sama said then, leaning down so her eyes peered deep into the dark depths of Its eyes, “Mortal souls <em>do</em> belong to me. No one will question you and if they do, tell them that it is what <em>I </em>want. What I have tasked you to do.”</p><p>Sakura bobbed her head up and down, quickly getting distracted as the Shinigami’s hair were taken by the wind and sparkled under the sunlight. “You don’t have horns,” she muttered all of a sudden.</p><p>Shinigami-sama laughed, as loud and consuming as the other times It did and the whole forest seemed to laugh along. “I do not, and I do. I enjoy taking many forms. This is closest to my true appearance though, and I have nothing to hide from my children, neither do I want to deceive them with a false image.”</p><p>“But it is not what you really look like?”</p><p>“I am afraid that no mortal could bear looking my true form since us Kami are too bright. The Haruno eyes can see beyond the veil, unlike other people’s, but they still cannot see, or endure seeing everything.”</p><p> Sakura again nodded, paying rapt attention at Its words and filing them in her mind’s chambers. It wasn’t every day that she could speak with a Kami, even Shinigami-sama. “That is not true, though. Yes, the Haruno can see beyond the veil, but the Uchiha have the Sharingan, and they can detect chakra. The Hyūga can see spirits as well.”</p><p>“They Hyūga were a failed experiment, if I may say so,” Shinigami-sama confessed, as It leaned Its back to the rock behind them. “They were not willing to accept my gifts like the Haruno were. But of course, the Haruno are my children, so I should not have been surprised. When the Hyūga began branding their kin with that abominated seal, I turned my back on them. I have no tolerance with those that result to torture, no less against their own.”</p><p>“I understand.” <em>Kind of, but she wouldn’t reveal that.</em> “You say that we are your children, but is it really the truth?”</p><p>“Are you not aware of the legend of your creation?” It asked with a playful smile. Now Sakura understood the tales that the Elders always spoke about their Kami. It truly was mischievous and enigmatic.</p><p>Sakura shifted, so she was facing It completely, “Of course, I do. The first Haruno bloomed from the spot your blood fell on the earth. But is it true?”</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer, your Grace,” she pouted.</p><p>It laughed again, “Is it not? Here I thought that it was. Tell me what you think.”</p><p>“I think that you do not bleed. How can a Spirit do so?”</p><p>It hummed and patted her cheek, “Quite right, my dear. But I cannot reveal the secrets of creation. The other Kami might get mad, and they are not known to be as forgiving as I am.”</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t that a horrid thought?! And here people believed that the Kami of Death was the most unforgiving of them all…</em>
</p><p>“What you should know, is that I am yours and you are mine. As long as I exist, the Haruno will never fall under anyone’s command, unless they wish to. If that is to happen, I will obliterate whoever dares to deny your freedom.”</p><p>A shiver ran down Sakura’s spine at those words. She had no doubt that Shinigami-sama spoke the truth and that wouldn’t be a nice sight. She cleared her throat then and ducked her head as she asked her next question, “Are you a male or female?”</p><p>A surprised chuckle reached her ears then and when she looked up, the Shinigami had closed Its eyes, long and translucent eyelashes brushed the porcelain skin of Its cheeks. “I am both and I am neither. You call me a spirit and a god, but what I am, is just existing through time and sometimes space. If you want to call me a female do so, if you want to call me a male, do so as well. I am neither and I am both.”</p><p>“So… you don’t use a pronoun?”</p><p>“I do not even use a name, dear,” It said patiently.</p><p>Sakura’s interest peaked at that, “Do you have one though?”</p><p>Shinigami-sama turned to face Seiji-sama, and something passed between them, like a secret. It was like those times her parents looked at each other and seemed to talk with only their eyes. When It turned to her again, It said, “I have many names, but all of them were given to me by others. You are the first to ask me this question, Haru no Sakura. Do you wish to name me as well?”</p><p>She quickly shook her head, “I could never. If you do not have a name, then I will just call you Shinigami-sama. But just to be clear… the Haruno use <em>It </em>when they refer to you, since you are the Great Spirit. Do you prefer he, she, they…?”</p><p>The cool touch of Its hand landed on her head, “I prefer none of these since they are unimportant details. You can call me as you wish, and I will always respond. Is that not what matters?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“I do not like this word. Although my children are mine, they do not belong to me, but to their own selves.”</p><p>Sakura was really confused. The Haruno teachings clearly stated that Shinigami-sama was their one and only master. It was their <em>first law</em>. But now Shinigami-sama Itself – Themself? – was telling her that it was not the case. In the end she had learned nothing. “Right. Okay… Shinigami-sama. Thank you for being so patient with me. People tell me that I ask too many questions and I can be annoying.”</p><p>“Nonsense, my dear. Your curiosity is endearing and yet you do not ask the most burning questions that others have.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>Something resembling to a smirk graced Its face. “You talked about your soulmates earlier but did not ask me of their identities.”</p><p>“I know some of them and I will find the rest on my own,” she replied evenly, but then deflated, “Or I will not find them at all. What is the purpose of knowing them if I get to never meet them?”</p><p>“Whatever will I do with you, child?” It asked softly, cupping Sakura’s cheek once again, spreading warmth throughout her body. “You tempt me to become selfish and keep you by my side for eternity, plans be damned.” With a sigh that raised a gentle breeze around them, Shinigami-sama let her go. “Let me bestow you with this knowledge. You and your soulmates, be it platonic or romantic, will not have an easy life. Your fate, sadly, is one of pain and injustice. When you do meet them, when you come together, you will be able to aid each other. For you, I may bend the rules, though.”</p><p>“I don’t wish for my soulmates to suffer when I do not,” Sakura retorted heatedly. “Please!”</p><p>Shinigami-sama exchanged another look with Seiji-sama and then It smiled. “As honorable as that is, you are my child and I have a soft spot for my children. But…” It raised a finger, resting it to her forehead, “I promise to keep an eye on all of them and none will join me in the Wastelands at least before you meet.”</p><p>Taking in a shaky breath, Sakura thanked the Kami, who lowered to kiss the top of her head. A surge of warm energy passed through her entire body, making her Haru no Kigō burn, but not in a painful way. It felt like when Sakura took senjutsu chakra inside her, but a hundred times more powerful. When her eyes fluttered open, Shinigami-sama had vanished.</p><p>She quickly stood up, spinning left and right to try and spot a hint of Its long robes made of starlight, or snowy hair, but to no avail. Disappointed, she turned to Seiji-sama, “Where did Shinigami-sama go?”</p><p>“Do you expect that the Spirit would remain on the physical world for long?” he answered with a raised eyebrow, which made Sakura’s veins pop.</p><p>“You know what? I am mad at you! How come you <em>never</em> tell me anything? And you’ve been so quiet during the entire time! Why –”</p><p>Seiji-sama cut her off, eyes staring up at the sky as he complained, “How are you so obedient when Shinigami-sama is around and yet turn into a nuisance with me?”</p><p>She gasped, taking a fist of dirt from the ground to throw at him, only for it to pass through his figure. “A nuisance? A nuisance, really?” she shrieked and turned her back to her Guardian, “Come on, Anmitsu-chan, let’s go.”</p><p>“Hime!” Seiji-sama called, but Sakura was already walking away. “Hime, you do realize that wherever you go I will go too, right?”</p><p>“Don’t speak. I am <em>more</em> than mad now!”</p><p>Her Guardian did stay silent, but his presence behind her remained as comforting as ever. When Sakura returned to the compound, a dozen of her kin – including her own mother and Mitsuo’s – came to meet her, asking a thousand questions about the Shinigami’s presence and Its business with her. The girl told them that It had given her a task as she kept walking to the Shrine and once there, asked to see the Grand Priest and Hight Priestess.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother hadn’t liked the fact that she would have to stay at the original shrine deep in the Mountain for days and nights and weeks at end. Yet, Sakura had assured her that nothing could touch her in there. Mitsuo-nii had volunteered to accompany her, but of course was denied doing so, since he was still recovering.</p><p>Sakura was brave and no liar. The First Shrine scared the hell out of her.</p><p>It had been abandoned for many cycles, still maintaining all its protective powers from Shinigami-sama, but it was deep into the forest and high up in the mountain. Sakura had met wolves along the way, that thankfully did not try to harm her – perhaps because Anmitsu-chan had roared so loud that made them ran whimpering – but it was still the scariest she had ever felt.</p><p>There was no other human around. Nothing but trees and the wind and the occasional spirit that drifted by and she had to exorcise. Ah, of course Anmitsu-chan and Seiji-sama too. Sakura weaved the beads into a bracelet, using her own chakra instead of a thread and carved words of protection and good health onto the almost translucent crystals. She prayed during the entire time she made it and then prayed again for a fortnight as Shinigami-sama had instructed her.</p><p>Her head would be aching every night before she would lay down to sleep, because she would hear the Shinigami’s voice along with her own prayers and blessings. It was chanting with her, but not in the old dialect as Sakura did. Shinigami-sama’s words were entirely foreign, but she could understand that their meaning was the same as Sakura’s.</p><p>For almost an entire Moon, the pinkette saw no other mortal. She had missed her mother and grandmother and Mitsuo-nii and her cousins and the old woman who made sugar sweets and always gave her two instead of one. She was also really hungry and dirty, but on the last day of prayers, Shinigami-sama appeared again, lighting the entire Shrine with Its presence and examined the bracelet.</p><p>The Spirit liked what she had created and even laughed when It noticed the chakra thread that bound the beads together. “Make sure to place it straight to Uchiha Shisui’s hold. After the High Priestess blesses it one last time, keep it hidden in your pouch and show it only when you present it to him.”</p><p>“I will, your Grace.”</p><p>“Good,” It smiled and pulled a flask from the long sleeve of Its robes, “Now drink this. It will make the hunger and thirst go away. Sleep early tonight and go back to your house when the first light shines. The days of peace approach and you will have to get ready, my child.”</p><p>Dutifully Sakura did as was told and a few days after she had returned to the Haruno lands, they left for the Celebration. It was then when she saw Shisui-san again and gave him Shinigami-sama’s gift. He had asked the reason behind it, but since Sakura wasn’t exactly certain herself, couldn’t give him a straight answer.</p><p>He had been grateful though and Mitsuo-nii had smiled so much brighter when he, Shisui-san, Itachi-san and Hana-san were all together, so Sakura’s heart had felt so much lighter.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura would never forget the day Tsunade-oba called her to join the medical tents. She had sent a letter with Katsuyu-sama, her summoning animal, on the first day of Sun's Blessing stating that Sakura would need experience in healing and treating their comrades.</p><p>Kaa-san had been apprehensive to let her go, but the woman steeled her own heart and packed her daughter’s bag, before sending her off to the battlefields. At least she would be safe in the tents, she had said. Sakura didn’t mind and she agreed with her aunt. She would need experience in the medical tents before she joined the battles regularly. After all, she had chosen to both heal and fight.</p><p>When she arrived at the barracks, she was stationed under the care of a medic named Rin. She was a kind young woman, with warm brown eyes and hair and purple marking on her cheeks. Tsunade-oba said that Rin-san had been her second apprentice, after Shizune. Some days, she would follow her aunt, or Shizune-san, others they would tell her to be around only to pass gauzes and salves, while Tsunade and her two apprentices joined the battles.</p><p>Sakura thought she knew what war meant. She had seen wounds and blood and death before, yet nothing had prepared her for the rotting flesh and melting skin. The wails of agony were the worst part of it all.</p><p>During the day, she could hear them coming from the battleground, along with the sounds of weapons clashing and the earth shaking. During the night, they came from the tents. There her comrades lied, bleeding and hurting and begging for the end. But the medics would fix them up, some they would keep there or send back home, if their injuries were too severe, but most would be checked as good to return in battle.</p><p>Those were the ones that would stare with empty eyes – emptier than those of the dead – and nod, before resting their head on the cot again. Those were the ones that although their bodies mended back, their very souls were still bleeding.</p><p>Nightmares would be a constant in her life ever since then, even though Sakura wasn’t aware of the fact yet. Sometimes, she would even be glad that the screams echoing through the tents would wake her up.</p><p>She prayed, with every new light and every nightfall. And then she would pray more for the ones that died.</p><p>During the second Moon of her stay in the battlefield, the Senju alliance lost a battle that costed them the most lives in cycles. The soil had been painted red and Sakura only knew of this because she had been the only Haruno on site and had to perform the ritual, so the souls of the dead could find peace.</p><p>She did so, with hands shaking, as her eyes took in the number of broken bodies fallen on the dirt. She had never felt hate before, but then, at that moment, she hated and cursed whoever was the one that began the War. Her anger was burning so hit, that in a moment of weakness, she wished that their soul would never find rest for the continuous torture it brought to the ones still living half lives for a War that someone else had brought.</p><p>On the very same day, she lost her first patient. Due to the number of the injured, every person with at least the basic knowledge of medical ninjutsu had been assigned a patient or ten. Sakura was no exception even though she was still too inexperienced to be working alone on saving someone’s life.</p><p>It had been an Akimitchi. Plump cheeks, with the same swirls that her friend Chōji had on the same spots. His name was Goyo, and he had been 21 cycles old. A recent father, she learned later. She couldn’t have done much to save him, she was aware of that much, but it didn’t stop her from running away from the tents into the middle of the – by then – empty battleground.</p><p>Sakura had punched the earth until the skin over her knuckles tore apart and her bones broke. She didn’t register the pain then, just the emptiness that came after a young man had breathed his last under her glowing hands. The anger when she blamed herself for being too unprepared, to weak and useless to do better. And then she had vomited because she realized that there were still mutilated arms and legs around her.</p><p>Anmitsu-chan had let her cry on her fur and Seiji-sama had remained quiet as she grieved for a man she didn’t know, yet the shade of his hazel eyes would stay engraved in her memory for moons and cycles. His face would wake her up for nights at end, or flash for an instant and make it unable for her to seek solace in sleep.</p><p>Tsunade finally found her after hours. She healed her hands and allowed Sakura to sleep in her tent for the night. Just that one night, though. The next morning, she had grabbed her shoulders and said, “You cannot save everyone. More will die under your watch. As medics we must do our best to prevent that, but we are no Kami. When you heal someone, you move on to the next. When someone dies, you do the same. Do you understand?”</p><p>Sakura swallowed a sob and nodded. Then she dressed and went back to the medic tents, where the wails never ceased.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>死神 : Shinigami (for obvious reasons)</p><p>Hello how are you?? I haven't updated this story for a while...sorry about that^^</p><p>A lot of things happen in Sakura's life. I may explore a bit more of her training in later chapters, but this is probably the last where she will be so young. The next Sakura-centric chapter will find her full in battle, both as a medic and as a warrior. Sorry, not much Shisui content in this one, but Shinigami-sama is a damn tease. He even wanted her to put the damn bracelet in Shisui's hand for them to touch, but she's just an idiot...</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please tell me what you think✨ Until next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>